


I'll ride this storm with you

by TullyBleus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sasusaku - Freeform, Romance, implied Naruhina, kakashizu, tsunade being shizune's adoptive mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TullyBleus/pseuds/TullyBleus
Summary: A horrible accident leaves Kakashi with no memories of the past year, including his relationship with a certain kunoichi. Somehow, they have to work around with their current predicament. Set a year and a half after naruto and hinata's wedding. Kakashizu
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi/Shizune, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune & Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: my first Kakashizu multi-chaptered story! This will take place a year after the events of my other fic ‘Monsters’. There are some instances here that was referenced in that fic and I do suggest that you read that one. Read and enjoy!!!

Kakashi rushed back to the Hokage Tower, feeling somewhat proud of himself from keeping this a secret. His hand drifted back to his pocket, where a red, velvet box sat; he’s filled with nerves and, unexpectedly, happiness. All the money that he had to pay the jeweler was absolutely worth it.

  
Three days from now, this coming Friday, will mark the one year anniversary of Kakashi and his girlfriend and he thought that it’s high time to pop the question. After having her mother’s blessing, he immediately worked on finding a jeweler who will work discreetly with him on designing the ring. He even paid the man a hefty price to keep his mouth shut about what transpired between them.

His girlfriend had no idea of what he plans to do on their day. He kept it all under wraps and planned everything to a T. He did enquire the help of some friends and even his former students, under the strict instruction of not being to obvious. He asked Sakura to help him clear out his girlfriend’s schedule on Friday; he asked Iruka and Naruto to have a reservation on the new, fancy restaurant that opened up near the Academy; he asked Ino to prepare a bouquet of flowers and find a wonderful dress for his belle; he even asked Yamato to find him a fancy suit. Although, none of them knew of his other plan to propose to his girlfriend; only Tsunade-sama knows of that part.

 _Girlfriend…_ he mused, _hopefully, soon to be fiancée._

Kakashi suddenly felt jittery at his thoughts. Fiancée and then Mrs. Hatake Kakashi. It made him feel giddy inside. He knows he’s getting ahead of himself, he’s not even proposed yet! But still, a man can hope. _  
_

He made his way up his office. There are no guards nor ANBU outside his office since he dismissed them, not wanting anyone to pry of his whereabouts. To keep it a secret, he cannot hide this anywhere in their apartment where she can easily find it, so the next best option is his office. The bottom drawer of his desk, to be exact.

He locked the door behind him, not wanting any disturbance. He sat for a while, catching his ragged breath and pulled out the box. He opened it, staring at the ring. It was a simple ring, with a small diamond at the middle and two little ones beside it and he thinks that it will look stunning at her hand. 

  
He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. Unbidden, her smile came to his mind and a smile bloomed on his lips behind his mask. He never thought that being in love will make him all mushy and warm inside. 

  
Thinking about Shizune made him remember that she’s probably waiting for him, so he reached for the key of the bottom drawer from his pocket. Shoving aside a few scrap paper, he put the box on the very back of the drawer and hid it with the papers. Locking it securely, he stood up and stared a little while outside the window behind his desk. He stared at the lights below, looking like fireflies from his place in the Tower. This is the village he grew up in, the village that he protects, the village that he loves.

_This is the village where my child will grow up._

With that last cheerful thought, he turned towards the door. His head snapped towards the window again, however, when in his peripheral, he noticed the swish of the end of a white cloak. As if someone was watching him and was in the move.

Kakashi quickly opened the latch of the window and jumped out, standing on the stooped roof of the tower. There, just past his window a few feet away from him, is a white cloaked figure. He was wearing a blank mask, almost like an ANBU mask but without the designs. There were only holes for eyes and nose and a little slit at the mouth. What surprised him, though, was the hitae-ate he wore on his bicep: it was the hitae-ate worn by shinobi from Yukigakure, but it has a single scratch in the middle, indicating that he was a rogue shinobi.

  
“So, we finally meet, Hatake Kakashi,” the voice behind the mask was a man.

  
Kakashi said nothing, observing the man before him and thinking of ways on how to defeat him. If he’s from Yukigakure, he’s probably good with ice-release and maybe a bunch of technological tools under his cloak. _How did he get past the border?_

  
The masked man cocked his head to the side, “Nothing to say, Hatake?”

“What do you want?” he demanded curtly. His hands slowly made their way to his pouch, intending to pull out kunais. Where the hell are his ANBUs? A little back up would be nice right now.

  
“Nothing much, Hatake. It’s an honor to meet the man who killed my father,” he answered haughtily as he pushes the hood his cloak off his head and removed his mask.  
Kakashi’s eyes narrowed as he examined the man before him. He recognized the green, teal eyes, the long purple hair. The shape of his face was also familiar.

  
“You,” Kakashi remarked, “You’re the son of Roga Nadare?”

  
The man chuckled as he bowed in a mock show of respect, “Roga Katsuo, at your service.”

  
Kakashi’s eye twitched.

  
This Katsuo however, continued to speak, “Fitting isn’t it? My name means ‘victorious man’ and I assure you, between you and I, I’ll be the victorious one.”

  
“So this is all about, what? Revenge?” Kakashi comments as he pulled out two kunais, his hands now poised to defend as he waited for the rogue ninja to attack.

  
“In the most blunt way, yes it is. And because, well, you’ve insulted us followers of Doto-sama for what you and your pests of students did in Land of Snow,” he explained as he pulled out a katana from behind him. He put his mask and hood back on as he pointed his sword at Kakashi, “Your death will be celebrated among us who believed in our true leader, Kazahana Doto!” 

  
With that, Katsuo lunged for him, katana raised above his head. Kakashi raised his kunais to block his attack, straining as his opponent pushed against him. Kakashi jumped back, kunais still raised as he faced the man.

  
“Running away so soon? Come on, I thought you were legendary,” Katsuo taunted, trying to get under his skin. There’s no time for him to produce a Shadow Clone to observe his abilities, nowhere to hide and watch his opponent’s jutsus. Just then, four ANBU appeared, two in front of him and two behind him.

  
“Are you alright, Hokage-sama?” one ANBU wearing a cat’s mask inquired.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered curtly, “How did he get in?”

  
“We’re unsure of that, Hokage-sama,” the ANBU with the bird’s mask cited, “But we attended to a small disturbance just outside the village’s gate. We suspect it’s caused by him to create a diversion.”

  
“Oh, you finally managed to care of that. You were taking too long that I thought it was going to take all night.” he mocked, producing a black rod from inside his cloak and gripping it with his free hand.

The ANBUs all drew their weapons, intending to protect Kakashi.

  
“Ah, ah, ah,” he taunted them, waving the rod before him, “My business is not with you. I’m only here for Hatake. You don’t want to get involved.”

  
With that, he leapt at them, swinging the rod in a wide arc. In a silent agreement, they jumped to the rooftop of the Tower, including Kakashi. Katsuo quickly followed suit, his cloak billowing behind him and revealing the various ninja tools that he had at his disposal. Kakashi gritted his teeth. It’s going to be a long night.

  
“Die!” his opponent shouted, his katana on his right hand and metal rod on the left raised to attack as he ran towards them. The ANBU readied themselves but they were unprepared for the burst of fire coming from under his sleeve. Kakashi was quick to weave signs and use a Water Style jutsu to counter his attack. Steam rose on the rooftop when his water collided with the fire.

  
“He’s using a Shinobi Gauntlet!” the ANBU behind Kakashi exclaimed. He merely nodded his confirmation though he doesn’t think anyone noticed.

  
When the steam cleared, the ANBU in front of him are now on the ground, indisposed. Kakashi heard two heavy thuds behind him and quickly turned around in time to see the ANBU behind him fall as well.

  
Katsuo was standing over their bodies, his katana dripping blood, “Well, look at that,” he gestured to his bloodied sword, “I told myself that my sword will be stained by your blood. Oh, well, these things happen, do they?”

  
Kakashi’s done playing with defense. He ran towards Katsuo, with his kunai ready. Katsuo raised his katana to strike at him, only to be kicked on his right side, which is defenseless. He was thrown back a few feet, barely managing to keep standing. Kakashi didn’t give him time to react as he ran after him, intending to stab him but only managed to stab his forearm. Katsuo jumped back, the sleeve of his cloak now tinged red as he threw his katana to the ground.

  
“You’re skilled at kenjutsu,” Kakashi remarked, “but you’re not using ninjutsu and relied on a Shinobi Gauntlet. Why is that?”

  
The man scoffed though it was obvious that he was irked at his question, “That’s none of your business, Hatake. What you should worry about is how you will leave this tower alive.”  
  


Kakashi contemplated his next move when his opponent started running towards him again, his metal rod raised for an attack. Kakashi quickly made up his mind and his hand glowed with his purple lightning. Kakashi met him in the middle and went for his heart.

  
Katsuo felt his hand pass through his body and he coughed, blood bursting from his mouth. He’s dying and he knows it. However, he intends to take this white fang with him. With the last of his strength, he pulled his rod back and swung mightily at the Hokage’s head.

  
Kakashi’s head snapped back at the force of the blow, his hand slipping from the hole he made on Katsuo as he started to fall. He can hear his ear ringing, his head throbbing and he can feel the blood dripping from the wound on his head, to his hair, to the ground below.

  
His head hit the floor of the tower heavily just as he heard footsteps on the rooftop.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade stared at the man laying on the operating table sadly. They just finished Cell Activation Jutsu on his head, which is still covered in bandages. His head wound was long and the final blow of his enemy had left a hairline crack on his skull. Fortunately, she was still in the village to help him out.

  
The ANBU that arrived at the scene of the fight had reported to her that Kakashi had successfully killed his opponent but the Hokage was severely injured. The four ANBUs that first responded were alive but were mortally wounded as well. Tsunade instructed them to get Shizune from their apartment and wasted no more time to rush to the hospital.   
What she saw was a gruesome sight to say the least.

  
The Hokage was brought to her bloodied, his white hair so covered in blood that she can’t see a patch of white. Tsunade knows that head wounds tend to be bloodier, but this is something else. She immediately called upon the medic ninjas to tend to the ANBUs and gathered the skilled surgeons working the night shift, giving out orders and instructions for the operation of Kakashi. The surgeons had just dispersed to carry out her orders when Shizune burst into the emergency room, panting from her obvious run. 

  
“Where is he?” she said between ragged breaths and she started to walk towards Tsunade. She quickly drew the curtains around the bed of their patient, not wanting Shizune to see the gore that her lover is in.

  
“He has a head wound. Blunt force head trauma from the looks of it. Don’t worry about it, I already ordered the surgeons to prepare the OR and we’re getting ready for Cell Activation Jutsu,” the older woman answered curtly as she tapped her foot impatiently. Where the hell are the surgeons?!

  
Shizune’s eyes widened and her hands began to tremble as she took in that information. That jutsu in only used on worst case scenarios and if they are going to perform that on him…

“Tsunade-sama, I’m going to help!” she exclaimed, determination burning inside her. 

  
But Tsunade knows her more than anyone. She can see the slight tremor going on the younger woman’s body, can see the agony shining on her dark eyes. She knows that Shizune is a skilled and professionally trained medic nin: one who can separate emotions from work but, right now, what Tsunade needs is for her to calm down.

  
“There’s no need,” Tsunade said almost flippantly when surgeon finally arrived and drew the curtains back to transfer Kakashi to the operating room, wheeling the emergency room bed at high-speed. Shizune only needs a glance over her former master’s shoulder to see the state that the Hokage is in.

  
Tsunade saw the carefully placed walls of her apprentice start to crumble as her eyes followed the wheeling bed and Tsunade felt her heart softened. Shizune was her only companion for years and she had come to see her as her own daughter. To see her so distressed left a bitter taste in the former Hokage’s mouth.

  
“Shizune, look at me,” Tsunade demanded in a firm voice once they’re alone and placed her hands on Shizune’s shoulder to get her attention. The younger woman’s eyes were unfocused and brimming with tears as she met her eyes, “He’s going to be alright, okay? What I need you to do is to interrogate the surviving ANBUs and find out what happened,” she instructed her firmly.

  
“But, Tsunade-sama! I can - ” Shizune protested but was immediately cut off.

  
“No buts, Shizune! We can save him, alright? I’ll do what I got to do and you do what you got to do, understand?” Tsunade insisted. Shizune opened her mouth to argue but she saw that she’s not going to win this one. She sighed and nodded.

  
Tsunade gave her a confident smile, “Now, go and let me do my job. I’ll let you interrogate them as long as you want and send for you once we’re done.”

She turned to walk away when a hand on her haori stopped her. Shizune was gripping the end of her green haori tightly and looked at her with desperate eyes, “Please save him, Tsunade-sama.”

  
Tsunade faced her once more and gave her a tight, reassuring hug, “Don’t worry. He’s tougher than he looks,” she whispered against the black hair of her apprentice. She let go after a moment.

  
It’s been at least three hours and Tsunade was absolutely exhausted. Kakashi is now transferred in the Recovery Room with Tsunade doing her final check ups on his injury. From the report of one of the medics, Shizune is already in the Waiting Room, having finished asking one of the ANBU survivor with lesser injury. 

  
The common effects of head trauma are partial paralysis, confusion, diminished or complete loss of coordination and severe recurring headaches; but these are just textbook results. They can’t be certain until their patient wakes up from his recovery.

  
Tsunade felt her hands clench into fists on her sides involuntarily. She’s sure that Kakashi is going to be alright, but why is there a heavy stone of dread settling at the pit of her stomach?

  
When she finally decided to enter the Waiting Room, she found Shizune pacing and twiddling her thumbs but she’s not alone. Shikamaru was also there, talking to someone in his mobile phone in a hushed tone. Tsunade is sure that, if only Naruto, along with Hinata and Sakura, were back from their short mission in the border of the Land of Fire, they’d also be here. Shizune’s head whipped towards the door and immediately rushed to her side.

  
“How is he, Tsunade-sama?” she asked. 

  
Tsunade smiled, “He’s in recovery. We’ll transfer him into a room after a few hours.”

Shizune heaved a big sigh of relief, plopping herself on the seat and slumping her shoulders just a bit, “Thank you, Tsunade-sama.”

  
Tsunade sat beside her, looking at Shikamaru, “Who’s he talking to?”

  
“He’s talking to the Admin Staff of the Tower, trying to get the contact information of the leader of the Land of Snow,” Shizune answered.

Tsunade’s eyebrows knit in confusion. Land of Snow is far away from Konoha, “Land of Snow?” She inquired.

  
“Yes,” the younger woman affirmed, “From what I gathered from one of the ANBUs, it was a rogue ninja from Yukigakure that had a personal vendetta against Kakashi. Shikamaru’s trying to contact Kazahana Koyuki, the leader of the Land of Snow, to enlist their help in identifying the man and to transport the corpse to their village,” she explained and folded her hands over her lap. That moment, Shikamaru put his phone in his pocket.

  
“Godaime-sama,” he greeted as he sat down opposite of them and she nods in acknowledgement, “How is Kakashi-sama?”

  
“He’s in recovery,” she repeated and then sighed, “Though, I have to be honest with you: effects of head trauma varies widely. He may sleep for three days or a week or even a year. His personality may change, he may be paralyzed, he can go into a self-induced coma. Right now, all we can do is hope that he wakes up soon so we can examine his condition and over-all being of his brain.”

  
Her two companions sat silent for a long time, taking in the information that has been dumped on them. Tsunade noticed the hands of the younger woman beside her were trembling slightly.

“Godaime-sama,” Shikamaru began, “The council also called earlier while you were in operation. They deemed it appropriate and necessary that you take on the position of Hokage in the time that Kakashi-sama is recovering.”

  
Tsunade glared at the boy – man, her mind corrected – in front of her but Shikamaru’s eyes didn’t avert from hers and met her gaze head on. Most men would’ve caved in when casted with her glare, but Shikamaru is not like most men. Tsunade sighed and looked upwards.

  
“I don’t really have a choice, do I?"

* * *

When morning came, Tsunade marched up the Hokage Tower and into the Meeting Room, Shizune right at her heels, where council elders Homura and Koharu are waiting.

  
“Tsunade-hime,” Koharu spoke in her brittle, old voice as she sat down on the couch opposite them, Shizune standing behind her, “I suppose the young advisor had informed you what needs to be done?”

  
Tsunade rested her arm at the back of the couch, looking at them evenly, “Yes. But can we not appoint Naruto yet?”

  
“It’s true that Naruto is a very likely and a suitable candidate as a Hokage,” Homura concedes, “however, from what we’ve gathered from his sensei, Iruka, Naruto is only halfway through with his studies and politics of being a Hokage.”

  
Tsunade bit back her sigh, cursing Iruka in her thoughts, “I know he’s kind of an airhead but isn’t his knowledge enough to be inaugurated? You did it for me.”

  
Koharu frowned, “It’s true that he’s the village hero and that he saved the world. But he cannot forego the necessary learnings, the in and out of politics and the laws governing every land and village. You were exempted from that requirement due to the fact that, aside from being a student of the Sandaime, you were also the granddaughter of Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. We’re confident enough in your name and influence, as well as your ancestry that brought you knowledge to let the Daimyo appoint you as Hokage.”

  
Tsunade didn’t bother stopping her sigh this time, “I don’t really have a choice, then,” she concluded. The elders stood up, bowed before her and left the room. 

  
Tsunade tilted her head back and looked towards the ceiling, “What a drag,” she exhaled.

  
Shizune took the seat vacated by Koharu, “We need you here, Tsunade-sama.”

“I know. Just like the last time, huh?” Tsunade joked, referring to the time when Sarutobi-sensei died and Jiraiya practically dragging her ass back to the village to become a Hokage.

  
Shizune, ever perspective, knows that but her eyes were downcast when she spoke softly, “That, and other things too.”

  
Tsunade studied the woman in front of her and stood up, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “He’s going to be alright. Don’t worry.”

  
Shizune looked up at her and her usually cheerful eyes had dulled with worry but she managed to mumble, “Thank you, Tsunade-sama.”

  
Satisfied, Tsunade turned back and left the Meeting Room, knowing full well that Shizune will follow her. She entered her former office, hers again for the time being, and saw the neatly stacked papers on the desk.

  
Tsunade resisted the urge to whine. Paper work. Again.

  
“Alright,” she said with a sigh, “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

It was nearly seven in the evening when Tsunade finally put down her pen. Shizune had left the tower at around three in the afternoon to watch over Kakashi and Tsunade let her with the promise of finishing work. Normally, Shizune would not be inclined to leave Tsunade alone at work, knowing that she’ll probably sneak in a gulp of sake in the middle of a mission review, but her mind was so pre-occupied with the condition of her boyfriend to think twice if Tsunade will keep her promise (though, to her credit, Tsunade did finish the work without sake).

  
With work finished, Tsunade is now craving for some alcohol. She reached down towards the bottom drawer, where she usually kept her sake hidden from Shizune when she was still a Hokage, only to discover that it was locked. Tsunade sat back and looked at the drawer, only to remember that Kakashi is now the resident of this office. She sighed. She wants her sake now! 

  
And then she remembered that she has a spare key of that drawer with the keys to the Senju Compound. Quickly digging through her pocket, she took the key chain and searched for the right key. It took a few tries and, finally, one key fits and managed to turn the latch.

  
Tsunade grinned when she opened the drawer, only to frown again when she saw nothing but papers. Did he just throw away her sake? She took out the entire drawer and sifted through it, hoping to find a single bottle. What she did find, however, is a small, velvet box at the very back of the drawer. She stared at it for a moment, before realization dawned on her.

_Did… did he hide the engagement ring in his office?!_

  
Tsunade set the drawer down onto the desk and carefully took the box between her fingers. Opening it, she saw that it was a simple ring, with one diamond at the top and two smaller ones beside it. Tsunade knows that Shizune would prefer something that’s not too flashy.

  
She closed the box, put it back where she found it, and returned the drawer to its slot, making sure that the latch was secured. She swiveled the chair around and stared at the night sky.

  
Tsunade chuckled as she remembered how Hatake Kakashi, feared shinobi in various villages, stuttered and sweated in front of her as he asked for her blessing to ask Shizune’s hand in marriage two weeks ago. After the whole sermon and threats of ‘If you hurt her, I swear – and take this seriously!’, she reluctantly gave her blessing.

  
Kakashi told her that he would proposed to Shizune on the day of their anniversary, Friday, but with the events that transpired on Tuesday night, it appears that everything will not go as planned for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizune can feel that her shoulder and neck were already sore at the uncomfortable position that they were in. Watching over Kakashi last night, she couldn't help herself from dozing in her sleep. She didn't sleep a wink last Tuesday night, so did Shikamaru and Tsunade, from all the administrative work that they had to do. Wednesday morning was even busier, with helping Tsunade with the paper work, coordinating with the hospital staff in regards to the autopsy of the rogue nin from Yukigakure and arranging and planning the meeting with the leader of the Land of Snow, Kazahana Koyuki. Shikamaru was the one to talk to the advisor of the young leader and the meeting was scheduled a week from now.

Shizune had been with him since yesterday afternoon when Tsunade allowed her to. Hinata, Sakura and Naruto had returned from their mission this afternoon and were also there to visit for a little while. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept peacefully, hoping to see his eyes flutter and open for her. At around midnight, Shizune gave up and laid her head on the bed beside Kakashi's head, using her arms as her pillow.

Shizune groaned slightly and raised her head. It was already bright outside the window, sunlight seeping through the curtains. When she looked at her patient, he was already awake and staring at her.

Shizune blinked, thinking she was dreaming before she shot up, exclaiming, "You're awake!"

She moved to throw her arms around him but the bandages still around his head reminded her of his injury. Her lips were stretched in a huge grin; she was so happy to finally see him open his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked instead, gripping the sheets in an effort to stop herself from throwing herself at him or, worse, bawling her eyes out.

"I'm fine," he answered, his voice ragged from sleep and more than 24 hours of not speaking. His eyes showed confusion when he asked, "Shizune, what happened? What am I doing here? What's going on?"

Her eyebrows knit in confusion, "Don't you remember?" When he shook his head, she explained to him what happened, "You were attacked by a rogue nin from Yukigakure and though you managed to kill him, he still managed to hit you on the head hard enough, you were unconscious for a day."

His forehead creased in confusion as he tried to remember that night. Tsunade had warned her that head trauma can also cause temporary memory loss and that, if he wakes up and not remember what happened, she should explain it to him in the most concise way as possible.

Kakashi put his hand on his head, on top of the injury and froze, as if he recalled something. Shizune put her hand on his arm but, unexpectedly, he flinched away from her touch. She withdrew her hand and tried not to feel hurt.

He began to look around the room, obviously searching for something, "Where's my mask?" he asked, obviously miffed that his mask is gone. Shizune quickly turned towards the drawer beside the bed and pulled out his mask, giving it to him. He tried to put it over his head by himself.

"Do you need help?" she offered but he shook his head again.

"I'm good, thank you. By the way, how long was I asleep?" he asked as he managed to slip the mask over his head without injuring himself.

"The whole day yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Did everyone submit their presents?" he inquired as he put his mask in place.

She frowned in confusion, "What… presents?"

"Yeah," he replied cautiously at her confused tone, "The… presents? For the wedding?"

Her frown deepened. Why would he look for wedding presents?

"For Naruto and Hinata's wedding?" he elaborated.

Her frown turned into a look of shock as she realized what Kakashi was talking about. He's looking for the list of submission of presents. The one where they would choose which one should be invited to Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

"Shizune?" he said, "Is everything all right?"

She had to be a medic now, she can worry about emotions later, "Kakashi, what exactly is the last thing you remember?"

His forehead creased in confusion again, "Well, I do remember that I announced to the shinobi that we need them to submit their proposed gift for Naruto and Hinata since we can only choose who to invite. And… and… well…" the crease on his forehead deepened as he tried to remember what happened next.

Shizune's mind was going a mile a minute. If that's the last thing he remembered, then this is not a simple case of temporary memory loss.

She ran to the door and immediately called the attention of the nearest medic, "Call Tsunade-sama now! Tell her it's urgent and she's needed immediately!"

* * *

When Tsunade had arrived at the hospital looking harried, everyone stayed out of her way.

"What is it now?!" she thundered when she entered the room, only to see the Rokudaime sitting up. He raised a hand in her direction in a wave.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said softly as she took the older woman by the arm and to the corner of the room. She had not yet explained her theory to Kakashi and she hopes against all odds that she's wrong.

"Well, he's awake now! Why don't you look pleased?" Tsunade asked her with a grin. It soon faded when she saw the lost look on her face, "Shizune, what's wrong?" she whispered, touching her elbow.

Shizune took a deep breath, bracing herself from what she's about to say, and brought her eyes up to the older woman, "I think Kakashi has amnesia. The last thing he remembers was the announcement he made to the shinobi about the presents for Naruto and Hinata's wedding."

Tsunade stared at her blankly before she felt the hand on her elbow tighten, "That was more than a year ago!" Tsunade hissed.

Shizune nodded, "Yes, I know. And that's the last thing he remembers."

Shizune can literally see the gears turning in the older woman's head and she let go of her elbow and stalked to the patient's bed.

"Do you know who I am?" the blonde demanded.

He chuckled, "Godaime, please stop joking around. How's your trip? When did you get back?"

Tsunade slowly turned towards her and Shizune almost wanted to drop dead at the moment. If he cannot remember the past year, then he most likely did not remember about their relationship.

"Kakashi," Tsunade turned back towards the patient and, straight to the point said, "It appears you have amnesia."

* * *

For the next hour and a half, Tsunade had explained to Kakashi what happened in the past year, including Naruto and Hinata's wedding and his apparent condition. For that hour and a half, Shizune stood behind her mentor, a statue, frozen at the implication of his condition.

"You have to be here at the hospital for a while. We need to observe your condition, at least until the end of the week, before we can allow you back to work," Tsunade explained. He merely nodded his approval, looking almost bored, but Shizune can see the frustration in his eyes.

"We have to make an announcement with regards to your condition," Tsunade determined, "Are you alright with every shinobi knowing about your amnesia?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Yes, I suppose. We can't really keep it as a secret for long, you know."

"I'll make the announcement today, then."

Tsunade looked at her questioningly, and she nodded. This is the moment that she had been dreading.

The older woman left the two of them, with Shizune clenching her fists and gathering courage for what she needed to do. The patient, however, was looking out the window.

"Amnesia, huh?" he mumbled behind his mask. Shizune can imagine the grimace that his mouth had set into from his current predicament.

Shizune fiddled with her obi when she finally blurted out, "We were dating."

His head snapped back to look at her, his eyes wide with shock and confusion, "What?"

Shizune gathered her courage and stepped closer to his bed, "We were dating. We're a couple, you and I. In the past year, we have been living together at my apartment.

"I… I…" he stuttered.

"I know you're no longer comfortable with that arrangement, so I'll be taking your things back to your quarters at the Tower later. Don't worry, I'll continue being your assistant and advisor, I can handle it," she declared bravely but her hands were shaking. He continued to stare at her wildly, without saying anything.

She continued, "I know that this is too much to take in but I want to clear the air between us by being honest with you. I don't want to hide anything from you. I'll continue my duty with you and see you through this."

He's still not saying anything so she gave him a brave smile, "It's a lot to take in, I know. I'll go now and leave you to it." She turned to leave. He did not call for her.

When she shut the door behind her, Tsunade was waiting for her by the door with her arms crossed over her chest. Shizune stood still beside her, not looking at her. She clearly heard every single word.

"That was harsh," the older woman commented. Shizune sighed.

"I know. But we both need it."

* * *

Shizune trudged back to her apartment by night. On top of finding out that your boyfriend has amnesia, there comes all the administrative work that had to be taken care of.

Tsunade first called an ANBU and told him to call upon the village elders, the clan heads and the civilian council for an emergency meeting at the Tower immediately. Then, she gathered the hospital staff. She explained his current situation but instructed that they keep it under wraps. She ordered them that Hatake needs round the clock care and, if anything happens, they should contact her immediately.

Once they were out of the hospital, Tsunade rushed back to the Tower to meet with the village elders, the clan heads and the civilian council to let them know of the Hokage's state. All of them were shocked but all of the attendees have sworn themselves to secrecy. They were reassured by Tsunade that she'll be researching about his condition with their available literature about any possible treatment. Koharu even suggested that it may be a good idea to consult their ally villages for any information about amnesia, as well.

She ordered Kotetsu and Izumo to gather all the shinobi at her disposal, from Genin to Jounin to ANBU, even the ones guarding the gate. She made the announcement precise, leaving no room for questions and making it clear that this should not go out into the public and that he will be back to work by next week, if he's feeling better and no other symptom shows up. She even ordered ANBUs to be kept at the hospital around the clock to ensure the safety of the Hokage.

With the help of Shikamaru, Shizune drafted the letters that had to be sent to other villages, asking for their insight about amnesia and if any treatment is available, though they didn't reveal yet who's the one that needs treatment for such case. After having Tsunade approved of them, they sent the emails to the respective villages.

All the while, Shizune stood by her lady's side and wishing that Tonton was still with her. Her little pig, who had given her comfort all those years on the road with Tsunade, died a few months back due to her old age. That time, Kakashi was the one to comfort her. _Who will comfort her now?_

Shizune entered her dark apartment, turning all the lights on. She had not been here since Tuesday night and she's not sure she wants to be here right now. Every where she looks, she can see memories of him.

She looks at the couch and she sees him dozing there after a long day at work. She looks at her small table and she can see him grimacing at the sweet cookie she managed to get him to try. She looked at her kitchen and saw him coaxing her to taste the food he cooked. She closed her eyes as memories began to invade her mind and tears began to form behind her eyelids. She shut her eyes tightly, willing them not to fall.

She opened her eyes determinedly and made her way to their – her – bedroom. She came here for a reason and she will do it. She turned on the lights and she couldn't help the tears that began to fall from her eyes. More memories began to flood her mind as she stared at their shared bed, his bedside table containing a lamp and a framed picture of the two of them. She opened the closet and saw his clothes, which she neatly hung up just last Sunday. With a shaky hand, she took one of his shirt from its place and put it to her face, a sob making its way out of her throat. Blindly, she stepped back and collapsed on his side of the bed, his pillow still smelling like his hair.

Shizune took a deep breath and cried. She could no longer keep the tears at bay; she'd been holding herself together since she figured out what's happening to Kakashi but now she snapped. What if he has nightmares; who will comfort him? What if he can't sleep; who will be there for him?

She cried her heartbreak, the memory of the past year, the tender moments that they shared in this very bed. She hugged his shirt tight against her chest as she sobbed and curled in on herself, tears coming out uninhibitedly onto the pillow. It felt like her heart had been wrenched out from her chest and squeezed tightly, leaving her breathless and helpless.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that – maybe an hour, maybe an eternity – but when she exhausted her tears and only dry sobs coming out of her, she stood up, took his suitcase from under the bed and packed his belongings with robotic arms.

She made her way back to the Tower and asked Tsunade for the key of the Hokage quarters. If Tsunade noticed her puffed eyes or her hoarse voice, she didn't say anything. Shizune made her way towards that room, put the key in and turned the knob. Putting the suitcase just inside the door and the ones that no longer fits the suitcase on the bed. Locked the door behind her. When she gave the key back to Tsunade, the older woman suddenly spoke.

"Let's walk home together," she proposed, though it sounded more like a demand than a request that Shizune had no way of refusing.

They walked in silence, night claiming the streets. There are a few stragglers who greeted Tsunade, to which she'd politely nod. When they were outside her apartment door, the older woman gathered her in her arms. In dire need of comfort, Shizune wrapped her arms around the Sannin's waist. It's been a long time since Tsunade had hugged her but it still feels the same: warm, safe and motherly.

Tsunade swayed them back and forth, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Shizune," she said and Shizune was surprised when her voice cracked at the end.

Her own arms tightened around the older woman's waist. She rarely called her any endearment, but this was the name that she was accustomed to call her years ago and when they're alone, "It's okay. I'm going to be alright, _mom._ "


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi stared at the door Shizune had exited to, a dumbfounded look on his face. They – they were dating? He – he had a girlfriend?! They were living together for a year?!

Kakashi's thoughts were already muddled and mixed ever since Tsunade-sama had explained to him what happened in the past year and what his apparent condition is. _Amnesia._ The word sounded foreign to him. Tsunade explained that it may be caused by the blunt force that had been delivered to his head by the rogue nin and that she'll be researching their available literature for any more information and treatment to his condition. He had never known anyone who had a condition like this one, so he doubts she'll find anything useful.

When she left, his mind was still reeling from the facts that he had to take in when Shizune had suddenly dropped an absolute bomb to his head.

_We were dating. We're a couple, you and I._

Damn it. He had not been able to answer her nor ask her any questions since he's so shocked by what she's saying. Kakashi wants to pull his hair if not for the bandages around his head and Tsunade's strict instruction not to aggravate and exert any part of his head. How did – when – where - ?

Questions after questions made him want to chase after her, but the door had long since shut behind her. It crossed his mind that, maybe, Shizune's playing a sick prank on him, but he shot the notion down. Shizune is one of the most honest, straightforward and responsible person around. Playing pranks is not her forte.

Shizune mentioned that they were living together; then that would mean that they were serious, right? But, Kakashi couldn't fathom how anyone would want to be with him, much more _bear_ to live with him.

He closed his eyes and laid back down on the pillow. Tsunade told him that he managed to kill the rogue nin but that doesn't mean Kakashi doesn't want to kill him again and again for putting him in his current predicament.

* * *

When Kakashi woke up again, it was already dark outside. A nurse was standing beside his bed, writing something down on the clipboard that he was holding. He smiled when he saw his eyes open.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama," he greeted and pulled a thermometer from the tray beside him, "Just routine vital check. Please lower your mask and put this under your tongue," he instructed. Kakashi felt comfortable with the hospital staff enough to lower his mask and do as he was told.

The nurse rattled of questions as he placed his fingers on his wrist and looked at his wrist watch, calculating his pulse, "Do you feel dizzy? Pain in any part of your body?"

"No, not dizzy. Though my head hurts," he admitted. The nurse hummed as he wrote in his clipboard. He plucked the thermometer from his mouth and read the temperature.

"Normal pulse and temperature," he mumbled and started to write again, "I'll come back later with dinner and pain medicine. You do need to eat first, Hokage-sama, before taking the medicine. You did not eat since yesterday."

Kakashi smiled as he put on the mask, "Thank you but, please, drop the 'sama' part."

The nurse merely smiled as he gathered his tray and clipboard in his arms and went out the door.

Kakashi was left alone with his thoughts again. He stared at nothing as his brain tried to process the overloading information that it had received and he doesn't think his brain had fully absorbed everything yet. Naruto and Hinata, already married? Even Sasuke and Sakura? Him and Shizune being a couple?

Kakashi heaved a sigh, sitting up and reached for the drawer beside his bed, hoping that his _Icha Icha Tactics_ is in there. To his surprise, it was not there. Inside was a plastic bag. When he inspected the contents, he found out that it was his clothes, probably the one that he wore during his forgotten fight since it was still stained with blood. He put it back inside the drawer.

He sighed again and leaned his head against the wall. There's nothing to distract him except for the night sky outside his window, watching the last rays of light disappear and the stars to take over its place.

He was burning with curiosity, brimming with questions and he'll have to find a way to have some answers.

The nurse came back with a tray of food, a cup of what smelled like tea and a smaller cup containing tablets, which he set on top of the bedside drawer.

"Hokage-sama, please eat the food first before you drink the tablet. It may upset your stomach if you ate them on an empty one," the nurse reminded him. Before he left, Kakashi made up his mind.

"What's your name again?" he asked the young man.

"Aiko, Hokage-sama," the man answered promptly. Kakashi decided not to correct him with the 'sama' part.

"I see. I suppose you already know about my condition?" he guessed.

The young man looked down, staring at his shoes, "Yes, Hokage-sama. Godaime-sama had informed us and gave us instruction with regards to your care."

Kakashi nodded almost absentmindedly. He expected that of Tsunade.

"I see. Aiko, I have some questions," he began, looking intently at the young man, "And I need you to answer me honestly. Can you do that?"

The nurse straightened at the request, eyes now focused on him, "Yes, Hokage-sama!" he declared.

Kakashi fixed him with his gaze, "How is my relationship with Shizune?"

The previously alert man looked down again, hesitation in his eyes. It was a long moment before he spoke again, "I don't think that's my place to say, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi expected that response, "You promised me that you will answer my questions."

"Yes! But…"

"Do I visit her here at the hospital?" he started with the simplest question.

The nurse nodded, "Yes. Every time she's on duty here at the hospital, you'd be here to take her out for lunch and you'll come back again at night so you can go home together. Even if she works night shift, you'd still do the same."

Kakashi blinked at that revelation. He didn't perceive himself as the clingy one in the relationship.

"Does the public know about our… relationship?" he pried

"Uhm, well, as far as I know, the Jounins know. Your friends to be exact. And well, us here in the hospital since we always see you together. And, I suppose… your students."

"Were we… do we do PDA?" he inquired next.

"No, Hokage-sama!" he quickly denied, "In fact, we never saw the two of you kiss!" The man blurted and his hand clamped over his mouth, as if afraid that he revealed too much.

Kakashi looked at him expectantly, "Go on," he encouraged.

His hand slowly dropped and, almost hesitatingly, continued, "It was always a kiss on the cheek when you drop her off after lunch. But it was obvious that the two of you were affectionate with the other without revealing too much about your relationship."

Kakashi was silent for a long time after that. He goes to the hospital to get her to eat lunch, even when she's working at night and he lived with her at her apartment. If he did all this with Shizune, is it possible that, after some time, he _did_ fall in love with her?

He'd been silent for a long time that the nurse started to shuffle his feet, "Am I still needed, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi looked up, almost forgetting his presence and shook his head, "No, Aiko, you can go. Thank you for your help."

Kakashi stared down at his hands entwined on his lap, mind racing. He actually didn't know how to feel about all of this. His emotions are a jumbled mess of confusion, worry and frustration that its making his head pound. Gritting his teeth, he glanced at the cup of tablet and had the urge to just dry swallow them all. However, he doesn't want to face the wrath of the Godaime.

He took the plate and started eating. Every bite tasted bland to him, the tea more bitter on his tongue, but he mechanically opened his mouth and chewed. After, he downed the tablet and swallowed the dregs of the tea. He glanced outside. It may be around 8 at night by now. Despite just waking up, he laid his head on the pillow and slept.

* * *

He woke up around midday, sunlight seeping through the curtain. He sat up and glanced at his left and there were a bouquet of flowers left on top of his bedside drawer. Somebody must've visited while he slept.

Just then, the door opened and in comes Naruto, Hinata and Sakura, who all looked delighted to see him up.

"Kakashi-sensei!" they all exclaimed, with Naruto's voice being the loudest from his other two companions. They all embraced him with careful and gentle hugs, mindful of his injury.

"How are you, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, switching to medic mode.

Kakashi smiled reassuringly, "I'm alright," _I guess,_ "Godaime mentioned you were in a mission while I was out. How was it?"

"It was an easy one, Kakashi-sensei! Just a few bandits causing trouble there. We really kicked their butts, 'ttebayo!" Naruto gloated.

Hinata gave him a smile, "We're glad you're awake, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad, too. Did you bring these flowers?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, sensei. Ino and Sai were here earlier, though. They must've brought it when they visited."

After a few small talks, Kakashi addressed the elephant in the room, "So, I take it that you already know?"

They all nodded.

"Sasuke-kun will be back soon, perhaps he can try using his eye to help you get back your memories," Sakura said hopefully.

"I doubt that would work, Sakura," he replied in a monotone. Sakura opened her mouth to argue but he beat her to it, "I know that Sasuke's dojutsu is, no doubt, very powerful and had given him unimaginable skills, but I don't think that would include memory recovery."

Sakura looked down forlornly, as was her two companions.

Naruto spoke first, "But what about Shizune-oneechan?"

"Naruto!" Sakura chided as Hinata warned, "Naruto-kun, don't."

Kakashi stared down at his lap as the women glared at Naruto. To be honest, he doesn't know. Shizune told him that she will continue to be his assistant during his time in office but, Kakashi thought, wouldn't it be awkward to work with your supposed girlfriend?

Naruto looked down in shame as the two women continued berating him.

"Now, now," Kakashi protested, saving his successor from an earful, "It's alright. Shizune is a competent and a very professional assistant. We'll continue our work relationship at that."

The three of them fell silent, understanding his unspoken statement.

_We'll be in a boss-assistant relationship and that's about it._

* * *

Tsunade determined that he should stay at the hospital for the rest of the weekend to let his body to rest and, on Monday, she'll be the one to remove the bandages and thoroughly examine his condition.

For the rest of his stay, his friends, including the ever energetic Gai, and a few members of ANBU visited, bringing him fruits and news from the outside. Some even filled him in on what had happened the past year, though none of them mentioned the one that he's itching to hear about.

For the rest of his stay, Shizune never visited. He was actually hoping to see her, to ask her questions about their… their entanglement. Who made the first move? How did they get together? When did they decide to live together?

They were still left unanswered, however, as the kunoichi didn't even show her face ever since she shut the door behind her. He doesn't want to ask his friends and colleagues either. He already quizzed Aiko enough. He doesn't think it'd be a good idea to press anymore.

When Monday came, Tsunade herself had arrived to his room. To his surprise, she was followed by Shizune herself, her face a professional mask, one hand clutching a tray of medical equipment and a clipboard gripped against her chest. He swung his legs down, sitting on the edge of the bed and planting his feet flat on the floor.

"Alright, Hatake," Tsunade spoke as she stood behind him, Shizune following closely, "Let's get this over with."

Slowly, the bandage around his head was unraveled and left to pool on the bed.

"We had to cut your hair around the wound. I'm sure you can find a barber who can fix your hair," Tsunade quipped behind him and he had to chuckle. His hair is the last of his concerns.

When the bandage had been completely removed, Tsunade's hand hovered on his wound and began to glow with her iryo chakra.

"Shizune, check his vitals," the blonde ordered the younger woman.

"Right away, Tsunade-sama," Shizune went to work immediately, setting the tray down on the bedside drawer and the clipboard on the bed, her face still showing nothing.

Shizune took the thermometer from the tray, "Please remove your mask, Kaka – Hokage-sama and put this under your tongue."

Kakashi complied, his fingers brushing hers as he took the thermometer from her hand. Her fingers drifted to his left wrist, pressing against his pulse point and staring at her wrist watch, her eyebrows knitted in concentration.

As Kakashi stared at her, he can feel his heart clench in an unknown emotion. Was it… was it _longing_?

She let go of his wrist and scribbled something on the clipboard, just when the thermometer beeped. She took it out and wrote down his temperature as well, putting it back to its tray. She crossed the room and wheeled the sphygmomanometer beside him. Putting the stethoscope in her ears, her warm hands lifted his arm a bit as she put the cuff around his arm.

Shizune's hand stayed around the cuff and he felt it fill with air and tighten around his arm. All the while, his eyes were glued to her but she was determinedly avoiding his gaze. Kakashi wants to ask her something, _everything_ , but his tongue feels heavy inside his mouth.

When she released the air from the cuff and removed it from around his arm, he once again felt her warm fingers against his skin and, to his bewilderment, he felt warmth bloom from the place that she touched. He quickly put his mask back up his face, fearing that he will blush like a green boy.

Shizune wrote down her findings on the clipboard, "All normal, Tsunade-sama, though his blood pressure's a little low."

The woman behind him hummed and drew her hand back, "Probably from blood loss. All right. I need you to stand and walk around, Hatake. We need to asses if your limbs were affected by your brain condition."

Kakashi nodded and stood up slowly. He'd been in bed for at least five days and walking seems like a difficult challenge. He tried to step forward, only to stumble. His eyes widened and he started to flail his arms in an attempt to catch himself from falling. A small, warm hand caught him by the arm though. He looked and saw Shizune staring at him, a light blush on her cheeks as she wrapped an arm around his waist and slung his arm over her shoulder but she still managed to look professional despite the close proximity of their faces.

"Hold on to me, Kakashi-sama. I'll help you," she spoke, her breath blowing over his face. He merely nodded and started to step again. Slowly, the feel on his legs began to return and, eventually, he managed to walk on his own. He slipped his arm from around her shoulders as he started to walk confidently around the room.

"That's good," Tsunade remarked, "You'll finally be able to get back to work tomorrow. You can go to your quarters this afternoon. Thank god, no more paper works for me," she laughed.

He smiled as he once again sat down on the edge of the bed, "Tsunade-sama, I think I need to extend my stay here."

"Bullshit, Hatake," she laughed again, "Though, you know, I'll stay here for a while to research about amnesia. Well, let's go, Shizune. I need to inform the council about the Hokage's imminent return to work."

"Yes, my lady," Shizune agreed.

He's not about to let her go so easy.

"Wait," he called out when they were near the door. Both woman turned to him.

"Shizune, can you stay?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much dear readers! I hope you like the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Shizune froze in her place as Kakashi stared at her quizzically, his gaze intense. She had kept a professional mask all throughout the examination that they did but she doesn't think she can keep the mask up if she's left alone with him.

Tsunade took the tray and the clipboard from her and pushed her with her elbow, "You can have her. I can handle the council."

Shizune looked at her with panic in her eyes, "But – but Tsunade-sama!"

The older woman glared at her, "No buts! I said I can handle the council!" On that note, she closed the door and left the two of them alone.

She shuffled on her feet, trying to gather her courage, when he spoke again, "You can sit here," gesturing at the lone chair in the room in front of him.

She nodded and slowly walked towards it and sat down, folding her hands over her lap.

"How are you, Hokage-sama?" she started.

"I'm good, I guess. How are _you_? You didn't visit me last weekend."

Shizune fought down her blush at that. In truth, she was actively avoiding him while staying at her office right here at the hospital. She's not yet ready to stay at her empty apartment and see flashbacks of the past year that they shared together. She only goes to her apartment to shower and change her clothes; her office was equipped with a sofa bed wherein she sleeps at night.

"Um, you know, busy with the uh… upcoming arrival of the leader of Land of Snow. Yeah, yeah, that," she stumbled over her excuse and she wants to slap herself.

He hummed and clasped his hands together, "I want to ask you a few things."

She took a deep breath and finally lifted her eyes to him, "What do you want to ask?"

"Hmm, I suppose I should start with… how did I ask you out?"

Shizune blinked and held in her laugh. It was a hilarious memory and it still makes her giggle. Some of her nervousness disappeared at the unexpected question.

"Well, it took you a few tries," she began.

His eyebrows furrowed, "You rejected me a few times?"

She couldn't stop her chuckle this time, "No. It was because I was an idiot who kept on misunderstanding your words."

He smiled, "Ah, I see. Though I suspect that it was not you being an idiot but me being an awkward one."

She laughed. It could be true both ways.

"Next, when did we come out to our friends?"

"After two months of discreet dating."

"Who kissed who first?"

Shizune smiled despite the heating of her cheeks, "You did," she paused for a while, "Are we playing 20 questions?"

Kakashi contemplated for a while, "In a way, yes. I want to remember everything that I experienced with you."

Shizune frowned, "But why?"

Kakashi's gaze fell back to his lap as he thought about his next words, "Well… I know you said that you will still continue to be my assistant and the reason why you told me about us was because you want to be honest with me."

She nodded her confirmation.

Kakashi looked back into her eyes as he said, "Well, I want to be honest with you too. I'm not ready to continue our relationship from the way that it was and I guess you're not too. But I do want us to start from the beginning. You were, first and foremost, my friend before you became my assistant. I may have lost the memories that I had from last year but that doesn't stop me from creating new ones, right?"

Shizune nodded her understanding, "Like a clean slate, perhaps?"

Kakashi smiled, "Yes, just like that. We can start from there and… maybe see where it goes?"

Shizune smiled for the first time since Tuesday night. It's a better proposition instead of being awkward around the Hokage that she's supposed to serve, "I would like that."

* * *

Though Kakashi didn't ask anymore questions about their relationship, he did ask about their dynamic at work. How was his work ethic? Does she often scold him? Does he escape from work? He also asked her about the politics, the laws he passed, the alliances he made with other villages and lands and the state of commerce of their village. Shizune answered them as best she could – she was his assistant and trusted advisor, after all, she knows about the intimate details of his government and how he ran the village. She even told him about the ramp that he made going up the Tower so that Gai, and other wheelchair-bound villagers can come up to his office regarding their concerns.

Shizune didn't even notice the time but when she glanced at her wrist watch, almost three hours had passed. She rushed back to the Tower, hoping that Tsunade will not get too angry with her. She was breathing heavily when she got back to the Tower and she raced up the stairs to get to the office. She knocked and opened the door, not waiting for a response.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work when the door busted open.

"Oh, you're back," she commented and continued her paper work.

Shutting the door behind her, Shizune moved to stand in front of the desk and bowed, "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama!"

The blonde merely waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. I know you'd want to be… reacquainted after almost a week of celibacy," the older woman laughed.

Shizune flushed bright red at the implication, "T-Tsunade-sama! It's not like that! We just talked!"

The woman just laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You get flustered so easy," she looked up quizzically for a moment, "What did you talk about anyway for three hours?"

Shizune looked off to the side, "He just wants to ask about how he ran the village for the past year. He also wants to know the dynamics and his ethics at work."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, "Is that so?" she said with suspicion.

Shizune sighed. Of course she knows there's more to it.

"Well, he told me that he's not ready to continue the relationship we had…"

"I can hear a 'but' coming," the older woman quipped.

"…but that he wants us to start from the beginning, he meant as friends, and see where it takes us," she finished.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair, resting her arms on the desk as she studied the woman standing in front of her, "And, are you alright with that arrangement?"

Shizune let out a small sigh and a hopeful smile stretched her lips, "It's still better than avoiding our history for the rest of his reign, isn't it?"

The blonde grumble as she picked up her pen once more, though she doesn't sound displeased, "I suppose."

"You need anything else, Tsunade-sama?" she inquired.

Tsunade snapped her head up as she remembered, "Oh, right! You need to supervise Shikamaru. That nosy garden gnome from Iwa wants to know who has amnesia among us. Tell him it's none of his business."

Shizune rubbed her chin in contemplation, "Would it be such a bad thing to let the Kages know about Kakashi's condition?"

She put down her pen again and was silent for a moment. When she looked up, her honey brown eyes were kind of gloomy, "It did cross my mind that maybe they should be let in into the fold, tell them about what happened. We are in a time of peace, after all and alliances between the lands are stronger than ever. But, I doubt they would completely support Konoha if they found out that the Hokage has missing memories.

"And, let's say they did continue to support us, word travels fast. If the news of his condition reaches the ears of those who tried to kill him, then who's to say that they're not going to try it again?"

Shizune nodded in understanding, "You do have a point. I'll go and help Shikamaru now."

Shikamaru was in his office, which was next door the Hokage's. He was focused on the screen of his computer, fingers typing furiously on the keyboard. Though he kept the door open, Shizune still knocked.

His head snapped up, "Oh, Shizune-san, you're back. The office of Tsuchikage and Mizukage already sent their response. Mizukage herself said they'd send copies of their available literature about brain injuries and treatments for our disposal. I already acknowledge that one. The one from Tsuchikage, though…"

Shizune smiled dryly, "I know. Tsunade-sama already told me about that one. I'll take care of it. Can you forward it to my email?"

"Already done," he replied.

Shizune's smile widened. He may be seen as lazy but he's become reliable these past few years, "Thank you, Shikamaru. What are you doing anyway?"

"Ah, Godaime-sama requested that I help her with the assignment of mission and gave me half of them. It's a drag but it's something that I need to learn if I want to become Naruto's advisor."

 _He really grew up from that lazy teen to a determined young man,_ Shizune thought to herself with a smile.

"I'll leave you to it then. You know where I am if you need any help," she offered and left, turning the knob of the door opposite his office. Shizune strode to her desk, landing heavily on her seat with a sigh. Turning on her computer, she brought the small stack of paper work that she needed to go over. It was mostly hospital papers: some were profiles of her patients, others were requests for medical supplies and hospital repairs that needs her approval. Kakashi had been the one to assign her such task at the start of his career as Hokage since she also works at the hospital and reasoned that she's the most qualified to handle the affairs of the hospital.

Shizune smiled when she remembered that. When he told her about her assignment, she squinted at him and asked if he was trying to reduce his paper work by giving them to her.

_Kakashi smiled at her from behind his mask, "Maybe. But the reason that I'm giving you this job is because I trust in you and your skills to handle this job."_

Shizune smiled at that and gazed around her office. It was a simple one, which was what she wanted for herself. There was a shelf of medical and law books on one wall and a couch on the other. A wooden, center table also adorned her office, with books and scientific journals neatly stacked over the other. Her desk was the only one out of order. A telephone on the left hand side of her table along with various notebooks and scrolls. On her right were framed pictures, a bottle of water, a can of biscuits and her pen holder.

Shizune's gaze landed on the pictures, her smile turning sad and nostalgic. There was a picture of her and Tsunade in one of those casino, one with Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Tonton at Tanzaku Quarters. One was her cradling Tonton in her arms.

She picked up one of the framed pictures, one she treasured. It was taken a few months ago and it was of her and Kakashi on New Year's celebration at the rooftop of the Tower. She was wearing a purple yukata, her obi just a shade darker while Kakashi wore a traditional dark blue hakama. He decided to forego his forehead protector and Hokage hat that evening, though the mask stayed. His arm were around her shoulders with his eyes closed, that eye-smile he was known for. On her hands was the red lantern that they were preparing to let go into the sky. Naruto had asked them pose for a photo and had given it to her when it was printed.

She sighed again and put the frame down directly facing her. It will be another long way for her and she's not even sure if they can go back to the way they were. She's hoping, of course she's hoping, that it will go back. But if not, she's prepared to love him from a distance, even if it broke her heart.

* * *

After sending a polite response to the Tsuchikage and finishing her own stack of paper work, Shizune decided to check on Tsunade, hoping she's not passed out drunk on the desk.

She barged in unannounced and was surprised when she saw the older woman working studiously on a paper.

Tsunade looked up with a scowl, "Did you forget your manners or something?"

The assistant merely laughed, "I thought I'd catch you in here drinking or, worse, passed out. I guess I'm wrong."

Her scowl deepened at that and gestured at the desk, "Well, clearly, you're wrong! What do you want anyway?"

Shizune turned serious, "The office of Raikage and Kazekage also sent a response. Raikage doesn't have any brain specialist in their village but he'll have his medical team search through their available resources. The Kazekage himself had responded and said they'll try to find something of help in their village."

Tsunade nodded, "I see. Did you reply to that old man?"

"I did, Tsunade-sama. I told him…"

"Did you tell him to mind his own business?"

"I told him that it is needed for one of our ninja that was injured in a mission."

Tsunade scoffed at that and crossed her arms, "It would've been better if you said what I said."

"Maybe," Shizune acquiesced, "But it's already sent. Do you need anything else?"

Tsunade glared at the remaining papers. It's only a few handfuls now considering the fact that she enlisted Shikamaru's help with mission assignment and hospital concerns being on Shizune's hands.

"Nah, I'm good. You can go home and drag a certain Hatake to your bed."

"Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda cliché but im listening to 'the scientist' by coldplay while writing this chapter xD hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

p>Kakashi stood by the village gate with Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu, wearing his Hokage robe and hat, staring calmly at the oncoming convoy of Kazahana Koyuki.

Since Tsunade had deemed him well enough, they decided that it would be a good idea to personally welcome the leader of the Land of Snow. They told him that they had not disclosed the fact that he has amnesia but it's in his discretion if he wants to tell her the truth.

The entourage, from what he can see, were grandiose as was expected from a daimyo. The carriage, which was pulled by two horses, was an elegant mix of white and silver, signifying their origin. A coachman was holding the reins, a forehead protector of Yukigakure on his forehead. Several shinobi surrounds the carriage: five on the left and five on the right. No doubt there are also shinobi escorts inside the carriage.

That morning, he had a meeting with Tsunade, Shizune and Shikamaru. They told him of what had happened the night he was attacked, based on the report of one responding ANBU and they showed him a photograph of the corpse. The familiar purple hair and green, teal eyes that were staring back at him lifelessly were vaguely familiar to him; he looked like that ninja from Yukigakure that he fought while they were in a mission in Land of Snow at least 10 years ago.

The carriage stopped a few feet in front of them and one of the shinobi opened the small door to escort the young leader out, followed by two more shinobi. Kazahana Koyuki was every bit of an heiress: her kimono looked like it was made of silk, colored white from the shoulders that darkened to blue when it ended at her ankles. White lotus flowers were stitched at the hem and a blue obi was securing her kimono closed. Her icy blue eyes were warm as she regarded them.

Kakashi and his company bowed their heads in respect, "Koyuki-sama, we welcome you to Konohagakure."

Koyuki and her entourage bowed their heads as well, "I thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-sama," they straightened and she gave him a grin, "And, please, don't be so formal."

Kakashi grinned back, "Thank you for coming and I apologize for the hasty request and short notice."

She gave him a friendly and genuine smile, "Please, Kakashi-sama, it's a small price to pay. I'm indebted to your team and your village."

"Thank you, Koyuki-sama. And, please, drop the 'sama' part."

She laughed at that, "You continue to call me with honorific so I'll continue to do so."

Kakashi glanced at his companions, "Koyuki-sama, may I introduce to you my company," he gestured to Tsunade, "Senju Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha."

They bowed to each other as Koyuki said, "Pleased to finally meet you, Godaime-sama."

"Pleasure is mine, Koyuki-sama."

Kakashi gestured next to his advisors, "These are my trusted advisors, Nara Shikamaru and Kato Shizune, who's also our Poison Specialist," the two of them bowed to the leader, who respectfully bowed back.

"And members of my elite Jounin, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo."

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Kazahana-sama!" they chorused as they bowed and she bowed back.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Hokage-sama. Anyway, where can Haru park these horses?"

Izumo stepped forward, "If you can please follow me, I'll lead you to the stables."

"Thank you," the coachman replied and urged his horses forward.

"Your shinobi must be tired. Kotetsu, can you kindly escort them to their house?" Kakashi requested.

"Right away, Hokage-sama," was the prompt reply. More than half of her entourage followed Kotetsu, leaving behind three shinobi to escort Koyuki.

Koyuki glanced at her remaining company and blushed, "Oh, how rude of me! Allow me to introduce you to my Jounin escorts. This is Ryota Nobu, our Taijutsu expert."

The blonde one with forehead protector tied around his neck bowed, "Hokage-sama."

"This is Sota Miho, my personal guard," the man with black hair bowed but didn't say anything.

"And this is Mao Kyoko, my apprentice," Koyuki finished with a proud smile, placing a hand on the black haired girl's shoulder.

Kyoko bowed deeply in front of him, "Pleased to meet you, Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi grinned at her behind his mask, "Welcome to Konoha, everyone. If you'll please follow me, we can move to a more comfortable position at the Tower."

* * *

Refreshments and snacks were already laid out in the table at the Meeting Room, as was instructed by Shizune to the remaining staff at the Tower. The seats were replaced by couches to accommodate more people.

Koyuki sat at the couch, while her three Jounins remained standing behind her, still alert. Kakashi and Tsunade sat down opposite of them as Shizune and Shikamaru stood behind them.

"Hokage-sama, you've requested us here to your village because of a crime committed by one of ours. If you can please disclose to us what happened?" the playful and bright woman he met at the gate was replaced by a serious and business-like woman.

Kakashi nodded, "On Tuesday night last week, I was attacked by a rogue nin bearing a forehead protector of Yukigakure. From the report of ANBU, a disturbance was caused just outside the village gate, presumably by this man, to distract them and delay their way back. He attacked me while I was alone in my office and engaged me in battle. Though four ANBUs managed to get back, he incapacitated them with a Shinobi Gauntlet that he had. I managed to kill him but he still injured me with a blow to the head with his rod. Thankfully, Godaime-sama was here to make sure that I'm fully recovered from my wound," Kakashi recounted the events that transpired that night as told by the surviving ANBU.

Tsunade reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out the photograph of the enemy he killed, "Do you recognize this man?"

If the young leader was shocked, she didn't show it, "Kyoko? Can you identify this man for me?"

Kyoko studied the photo for a moment and confirmed, "Koyuki-sama, this is Roga Katsuo, Roga Nadare's son."

Kakashi frowned at the mention of that man. So that man had a son. That could possibly mean this is an act of revenge.

Koyuki nodded, "Hokage-sama, if you remember, almost 10 years ago, Roga Nadare was a loyal follower of my late uncle, Kazahana Doto. Even after I took on my rightful claim, there are still his followers that remained loyal to him, regardless of the fact that he was dead. We offered them amnesty and though most of them accepted our offer, there are still ones that followed blindly with their wrong beliefs."

She sighed, "Roga Katsuo was one of them and he took the few shinobi that still believed in Doto to a place unknown, even to us. We branded them as missing nin and we've been hunting them for years now with a kill on sight orders. Though, to our knowledge, the handful that are still alive is now in hiding."

"To your knowledge?" ever the short-tempered one, Tsunade asked the younger woman with an edge to her voice as scrutinized the young leader.

Koyuki stared back at her, undeterred under the glare of the older woman, "Yes, Godaime-sama. Please be assured that we are continuing the search for them and that this accident will not happen again."

Tsunade fell back on the couch, crossing her arms. She can't really have more say to that.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Thank you for your assistance and assurance. Please count on the fact that Konoha is supporting your actions and decisions against these rogue nin. Which reminds me, will you take the corpse back with you to Yukigakure?"

Koyuki glanced back at her escorts, as if asking for their advice.

"Hokage-sama, Koyuki-sama, if I may speak?" the black haired Jounin, Miho, spoke. They both nodded approval.

"The journey back to our land will be long. It took us five days to get here and the corpse may rot on the road. Also, it is a common funeral rite in our land to cremate the dead and be kept in an urn since it's cold almost all year round and it takes too long for the soil to thaw. It may be wise if cremation is to be performed here at your village and the ashes brought back to our land in a container or a jar of sorts and given to the man's mother," he explained.

Kakashi nodded, "That would be reasonable. I'll have the hospital staff informed of the decision and immediately have the body cremated."

Miho nodded, "Thank you for your consideration, Hokage-sama."

Koyuki smiled, all traces of business gone from her face, "Now that all's said and done, you mentioned a village tour, I believe?"

* * *

After Kakashi asked Shizune to inform the morgue staff of the cremation, Tsunade had opted out of the village tour. Shikamaru also opted out since he had to work on the remaining mission assignment on his desk. That left Kakashi the duty to show Koyuki around the village with her three escorts. A few villagers bowed or greeted them, to which they would both smile and wave in acknowledgement.

"I forgot to ask, but where are your former students? The ones that were with you on that mission in Yuki? Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, if I recall correctly?" Koyuki inquired, her hands behind her back as they walked.

Kakashi smiled, "Naruto's probably home with his wife right now; I think Sakura is on duty at the hospital today and Sasuke is… on a single mission right now."

She nodded, choosing not to acknowledge his hesitation about Sasuke's whereabouts.

They were walking along the Academy just when the classes were dismissed. The kids greeted him and some even walked up to him for a high-five. All the while, Koyuki seemed amused.

"You are clearly loved and adored by your villagers, Hokage-sama," she commented as they passed the Academy.

He chuckled, "Maybe it's because of the attire."

She laughed, "Perhaps."

There was a beat of silence as they walked, with him gesturing the important places along the village. It was after a while that she spoke again.

"You know, I'm wondering, you're clearly good with kids. Why are you not married yet?"

He chuckled mirthlessly, remembering the relationship that he was supposed to have with a certain kunoichi, "Maybe it's not on my mind yet?" his statement had tapered at the end, making it sound more like a question.

Koyuki hummed and was silent again for a while. What came out next surprised him, "Perhaps you're looking for someone younger?"

Kakashi stared at her in bewilderment. Is she…? What is…? He's old enough to be her father!

She noticed his alarmed expression and she laughed, "You misunderstand me, Hokage-sama, it was meant as a joke!" She laughed harder, drawing the attention of the passing villagers, "You're old enough to be my father! And besides, I am already betrothed to the man I love!"

Kakashi sighed in relief, "I apologize for misunderstanding."

She waved her hand dismissively, "No worries about that, Hokage-sama. I am still, however, curious about your non-existent love life."

Kakashi sighed. He does need somebody who he can vent to and trust enough about his condition and… _relationship_ aside from the people around him without judgment. In a completely uncharacteristic move, Kakashi began to speak.

"Koyuki-sama, I'm about to tell you something that is not known all throughout the village, and most certainly not known by neighboring lands. Can I trust you to keep this a secret?"

Koyuki stared at him, puzzled, "Of course you can. Hokage-sama, what is it?"

Kakashi lowered his voice, not wanting her escorts and the villagers that they passed to eavesdrop, "The blow that was delivered by the rogue nin not only injured be physically. It also injured me mentally."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I have amnesia, Koyuki-sama. I have no memory of the past year, nor the fight that happened between me and Katsuo. What I have recounted to you at the Tower was an account from one of the surviving ANBU."

She managed not to gasp though she blinked at him and looked at him like he's otherworldly, "I – I see."

"And there's more. Apparently, I had a girlfriend in the past year and I have no memory of how we were together," he sighed. Koyuki had been silent for a long time and when he glanced at her, she was looking down, a contemplating look on her face.

After a few moments, she asked, "How did you take in the news?"

Kakashi grimaced at that, "I told her that I'm not ready to continue our relationship the way that it was, but that I'm willing to start with friendship. She agreed to it."

She nodded, "What the two of you did is the right choice, and a mature one at that."

He blinked, "You think so?"

"Of course! I know what you did was not easy for the both of you but you would end up hurting her more if you continue your relationship without the assurance that your memories will come back." She explained.

Kakashi smiled in gratitude, "Thank you, Koyuki-sama."

Kakashi led her through the village until dusk began to settle. He led them to their temporary apartment and he bowed before her.

"Thank you for your time, Koyuki-sama," he said as she too bowed.

"My gratitude as well, Hokage-sama," she smiled and entered the house with her escorts. Kakashi turned back and started his walk back to the Tower, wanting to change out of his Hokage attire and drop by Ichiraku Ramen.

He was deep in thought while he walked. It's true that what him and Shizune agreed to is the right thing to do, but he can't help but wonder if she was hurt by it. She was a human, after all, and he'd understand if she would want to distance herself from him or leave her post as her assistant. However, her calm visage while they talked and the way she interacted with him since that day was still the same: professional, even friendly at times.

Kakashi admired that about Shizune: her dedication at working by his side, making her moves at the shadows. She was always ready to lend him a helping hand at any given situation, be it for paper works or preparations for an arriving delegation or simply informing him of the little things that he needed to know about the village and their alliances. He was still reeling from the fact that he lost a year worth of memories but he's eternally glad and grateful that Shizune is there to help him.

He entered his office and draped his robe over the chair. When he placed his hat on the table, he noticed a pot of warm, chamomile tea and a bento box was waiting on his desk. He opened the box and found a few pieces of sushi, egg rolls and a ball of onigiri. He smiled. So he doesn't need to eat ramen tonight.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Shizune hurriedly went to the hospital to carry out the request given by the Hokage and the daimyo. After Shikamaru's reassurance that he'll handle the remaining paper works, she made her way to a pottery shop. She purchased an urn big enough for the ashes. She can have the expenses reimbursed to her later.

She made her way to the hospital and, carefully going down the morgue, she knocked on the door and was greeted by the masked face of Chihiro, their resident pathologist.

He smiled behind his surgical mask, "Ah, Shizune-san! Come in, come in. To what do I owe this visit?"

She smiled dryly as she set the urn on the thankfully empty operating table, "Stop being so formal with me, Chihiro. I'm not used to it."

The man laughed heartily as he held out a box of surgical masks, to which she took one and wore over her face.

"Why don't you ever humor me, Shizune-san?" he said, mocked hurt and a hand over his chest.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Because you're not being funny."

He sighed in a morose way, "Fine, fine, I'll stop. I'm serious now. Sooo… what is it?"

Shizune turned serious as well, "You remember that rogue nin Yukigakure?"

He nodded and knocked on the metal door of one of the bodies, "Of course. He's still sleeping in one of these."

She nodded, "All right. The daimyo of the Land of Snow is here and they want to take the remains. But since the journey to their land will be long, they requested that the body be cremated instead."

Chihiro rubbed his chin, thinking, "Well, we can have some of our fire users to have the body cremated. Though it's not a common process in our village, no? The ones I will call may become scandalized."

"You're right but, apparently, it's common practice to cremate their dead since the land is cold most year and the soil remains hard. It's practical for them to have the deceased cremated and put in a jar for the family to keep," she explained, gesturing at the urn on top of the table.

She didn't miss the shudder that ran through the man at that, "Having the ashes of your loved one under the same roof as yours 24/7? That's some spooky funeral rites."

She chuckled at his reaction, "Yeah, well, that's what needs to be done. Go ahead and call your boys. You need to put the ashes in that urn by tomorrow."

He gave her a mock salute, "Yes, ma'am!"

She smiled and made her way out of the morgue, throwing the mask in the trash can by the door and rubbing disinfectant on her hands. After doing a few rounds at the hospital and answering inquiries from her fellow doctors, Shizune left the hospital to return to the Tower.

She was out of the door when she saw Kakashi with Koyuki, just passing by the hospital. He's giving her a village tour as part of their hospitality. Her three escorts was trailing after them, eyes alert for any threats. Kakashi probably told her something funny because the young leader suddenly laughed, her head thrown back and a hand covering her mouth.

Shizune couldn't stop the jealousy that arose from her chest at the sight of them. To add to that, Koyuki is a young, attractive woman with blessed… _chest_ which Shizune wouldn't wish to compete with. They even looked so comfortable with each other. But…

She couldn't do anything about it now. They're not in a relationship and he's free to do what he wants to do. And with what he's going through right now, she must not let her insecurities and jealousy get the better of her. She promised him that she'd be at his side and do her job.

She shook her head at her unwanted thoughts. She had to go back to the Tower now and help Shikamaru with the paper work.

However, when she got to his office, the paper work was already halfway done, with only a few handful remaining.

"Don't worry about it, Shizune-san," he declared, "I can handle these ones. You have night shift at the hospital tonight, correct?'

She nodded, "Uh, yeah. Are you sure you don't need help?" she asked uncertainly.

He grinned, "It's only a few ones anyway. I can handle it. You go and catch some sleep. Oh, I remembered. Kiri and Suna already sent their available books and scrolls. I had Kotetsu and Izumo deliver them to the Senju compound so Godaime-sama can study them."

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you very much for your help, Shikamaru."

Shizune decided that she should sleep in her apartment today so she can shower and change her clothes immediately after waking up.

But when she laid on her bed, sleep didn't come as quickly as she hoped. She stared at her ceiling, thinking about Kakashi. Though they've both agreed that they should start from the beginning, Shizune couldn't help but feel like a piece of her heart was chopped off every time she sees him. She couldn't stop the hurt that occupied her when she thinks about the fact that he may never remember their memories together, that she may no longer experience the love that he showed her just few days ago.

_And then seeing him so comfortable with Koyuki-sama… I can't help it…_

When Kakashi moved in with her, she'd often see him awake in the middle of the night, doing exactly what she's doing now.

_Is this how Kakashi felt whenever I caught him in this position?_

But Shizune is used with sacrifice. She can love him and be happy for him at a distance.

Shizune walked to the hospital with a spring to her step. In a spur of a moment decision, she made a bento box of sushi, egg rolls and a ball of onigiri for Kakashi and had left them on Kakashi's desk, along with a pot of chamomile tea. She forgot something in her office and quickly took it. As she was about to leave, she noticed that the door to the office of the Hokage was slightly ajar. She peeked in just in time to see Kakashi staring at the contents of the box with his behind the mask smile. She stayed for a little while longer, watching as he sat down and cracked apart the chopsticks, dragged his mask down and dug into his food.

She smiled and left, not wanting to be caught by anybody stalking the Hokage. She knew that, while it could be tiring to work the night shift, she's not really expecting an influx of injured shinobi to arrive. She can catch a few hours of sleep in her office at the hospital before she had to go back to her apartment and report for work at the Tower tomorrow.

The hospital was deserted when she arrived, only a few nurses and doctors were seen checking in on their patients and some of the nurses were already dozing at their station. Those who noticed her arrival had waved at her in greeting, to which she waved back.

She decided to check on Chihiro first and went downstairs. There was only the attendant when she got there but he told her that they had finished the job and that the convoy from Yukigakire can come over anytime to get the urn. Satisfied, she went back upstairs to her office, keeping the door open as she began to review the profiles and vitals of some of their confined patients when the door to one of the private rooms opened and revealed a pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura must also be working tonight.

Sakura grinned when she saw her and entered her office, "Shizune-san! I see you're working tonight?"

Shizune smiled back, "Yes. You too?"

The pink-haired shook her head, "Oh, no. I'm just doing some final check-ups on my patients before I go home. How are you?"

 _In a weird state of heartbreak and confusion,_ "I'm fine," she replied automatically, smiling reassuringly.

Sakura's smile faded and she looked hesitant as she sat down on the seat in front of her desk, "I haven't been able to ask you and I don't mean to pry, but how are things between the two of you?" she asked, looking at her sympathetically.

Shizune sighed and leaned back against her seat, looking at the lights, "To be honest, Sakura, I don't even know what to feel."

Sakura nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shizune couldn't help but chuckle tiredly, "I don't want to take up your time, Sakura."

As a response, the young woman looked at her for a moment and stood up, closing the door to her office and locking the door.

"You can tell me what happened," she said as she sat down once more.

Shizune stared around her hospital office, stalling, before she sighed again and spoke, "When he woke up, I decided to tell him the truth about our relationship. I told him the truth that we're a couple and that he's living at my apartment with me. And I know that he's not really comfortable with that arrangement anymore so I'd deliver his things to his living quarters at the Tower."

"How did he react?" Sakura inquired.

"He was shocked, of course. And I didn't visit him again for the rest of his stay here, even though I've been camping here at my office every night," she said, then laughed without mirth, "I didn't imagine that on our anniversary, I'd be spending it on that sofa bed, crying my eyes out.

"Tsunade-sama demanded that I should be with her while she examines his condition and I had to comply, of course. After the examination, he asked that I stay to talk, and I agreed."

"What did you two talk about?" Sakura asked.

Shizune picked up a pen and fiddled it between her fingers, "Well, he wanted to know about his governance, his accomplishments in the past year, the likes. He also opened the topic about our relationship."

Sakura nodded encouragingly, coaxing her to continue.

She dropped the pen and swallowed, "He said that he doesn't think that both of us are ready to continue the relationship from where we left off. And it's true, especially on my part. I don't want to force him something that he has no way of accepting. But, he said that we can start as friends, and see where the wind takes us."

Sakura began to smile, "That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, that's how I felt too. At first," she said, taking a deep breath, "When I lay awake in my bed, my doubts begin to creep in. What if he never remembers again? What if he never recalls the time that he loved me? What if he doesn't develop the same feelings for me again? _What if, what if, what if…_ it's actually endless, Sakura, and I'm getting tired of it. And I can't help but be jealous when I saw him giving Koyuki-sama the village tour. _They look so comfortable together!_ I know we're no longer together but I still have the right to be jealous, right?" she asked Sakura desperately.

"Of course. You have feelings, Shizune-san," the younger woman quickly reassured.

Shizune sighed before continuing, "But, this afternoon, I resolved that with myself. I told myself that I love him, and I will always love him, whether he remembers our relationship and how he felt about me or not. I will be by his side as his friend, assistant and advisor as long as he wants me to. I will be happy for him, even when it's not with me. I will love him, even if he doesn't love me back," she finished with a small smile.

Sakura was silent for a long while, just staring at her in awe. After absorbing what she said, she reached out and held her hand, squeezing lightly, "You're such a martyr."

Shizune smiled wryly, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: author doesn't actually know how daimyos work xD


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi stood by the gates, once again accompanied by Tsunade, Shizune and Shikamaru. They are seeing off the leader of the Land of Snow and her entourage.

Kakashi bowed before the lady, "My greatest gratitude for your efforts and assistance, Koyuki-sama. May you have a safe trip back home."

The young leader bowed back, "I thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-sama. I hope to return to your village one day under a more pleasant circumstance."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, "Perhaps someday, Koyuki-sama. I congratulate you on your betrothal. May your marriage be filled with happiness."

Koyuki-sama smiled teasingly, "And yours too, Hokage-sama."

He grimaced under his mask when the leader turned back and entered the carriage, accompanied by her Jounin escorts. Kakashi and his company turned back, as well.

"I must say," Tsunade started as she walked in front of him, "she's more reasonable than any other daimyo I've met before."

Kakashi chuckled as he fell in step beside Shizune, "You nearly bit her head off, Tsunade-sama," he commented.

The blonde scoffed, "Oh, please. I'm just trying to see if she's going to bend. Turns out she's harder than I expected. Anyway, I'm going home. I need to read the books sent by Suna and Kiri," with that, Tsunade left them and turned towards Senju Compound.

Shikamaru turned to face him as well, "Hokage-sama, I'll be going as well. I need to check on something with the Academy. We received an urgent request from Iruka-sensei about a needed repair on one of the floors and I need to inspect it with the foreman," he explained.

Kakashi nodded, "Go ahead, Shikamaru, thank you."

That left him and Shizune alone, walking towards the Tower. No one can see it because of the mask but Kakashi kind of felt awkward; he doesn't know how to talk to her. He doesn't know how to talk with women, in general. The most interaction that he had with a girl is with Sakura. Thankfully, she spared him the awkwardness.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it, Hokage-sama?" she asked, her face turned towards the sky and her lips settled in a content smile. The sunlight had illuminated her face, lighting up her dark brown eyes, the shadow of her chin casting over her neck and the way that her head was tilted exposed her jawline.

Kakashi couldn't stop his smile at what he's seeing. Her beauty was not in the likes of Tsunade, who was bold, or Kurenai, who was mysterious. Hers was more subtle, making her seem fade into the background but hers had a uniqueness of its own. Kakashi appreciates subtle beauty more than any loud appearances. And Kakashi couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

"Yes, it is," he answered, eyes still on her form, voice ringing with reverence. He must've sounded odd to her because her gaze snapped to his, worry evident in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Kakashi-sama?" she queried.

Kakashi gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm alright, Shizune." _Just enjoying the view._

She still looked disturbed but she smiled nonetheless, "Alright. If you feel dizzy or anything, tell me right away, okay?"

Kakashi gave her a mock salute, "Yes, ma'am!"

She laughed at that, "Don't do that, Kakashi-sama! Between you and Chihiro, I swear…"

"Who's Chihiro?" he inquired as they neared the Tower.

She smiled, "Oh, he's one of the resident pathologists in our hospital. He's usually making fun of me and calling me that just to rile me up."

He smiled at her as they made their way up the stairs, "He's correct, in a way."

She chuckled and stood outside her office, facing him with a smile, "Well, if you need anything, I'm right here."

_I'm right here._

His eye twitched when she said those words. It felt like he heard that one before.

_Kakashi, I'm right here._

The left side of his head throbbed, right where his head wound was located and he closed his eyes tightly, in vain hope that it will go away.

"Kakashi-sama? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. She removed his hat and gently placed her hand on his wound. The pain intensified and he groaned, his hand reaching blindly for the wall and leaning against it.

"You need to sit down," she announced, slinging his arm over her shoulders and wrapping her arm around his waist for support. Slowly, she entered his office and sat him down on his chair behind his desk. The pain had somewhat subsided but he can still hear the words inside his head.

_Kakashi, I'm right here._

"Shizune…" he hissed. Her warm fingers gently laid against the side of his head and he can feel her iryo chakra flowing into him. Vaguely, he felt a sense of déjà vu at the gesture; as if he had numerous experiences just like this.

"It's going to be alright, Hokage-sama. It must be a headache triggered by something," she explained. Slowly, the pain began to recede as Shizune continued her treatment. When Kakashi opened his eyes, he found her face close to his, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth and eyebrows knitted in concentration. He found her adorable this way. They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Shizune keeping up her iryo chakra against the side of his head until he can no longer feel the sharp pain going through his head.

"Thank you, Shizune," he whispered.

She straightened up and gave him a smile, "Don't worry about it, Kakashi-sama. Please call for me when you feel dizzy or feel like that again so we can treat it immediately."

"Sure. Thank you, Shizune."

She gave him another smile and turned to leave, closing the door gently behind her. Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment before picking up his pen and the first paper from the stack in front of him. He can't get those words out of his head, he can even hear it being said in Shizune's voice. He put his pen down for a moment and looked up at the ceiling. Is he remembering something that she said while they were in a relationship? Was he constantly reminded of those words that he can still hear it being said on his head? Kakashi honestly doesn't know but, if that's the case, he rather liked the sentiment.

Picking up the pen again, he started his work for the day. For the next few hours, he alternated between signing and reviewing papers and answering emails on his desktop. Around noon, Shizune came in, carrying a tray of pot and a covered bowl. She set it down to his left and removed the cover of the bowl, revealing the steaming bowl of mabo-nasu.

"Please eat your lunch, Hokage-sama," she said as she poured him a cup of what smelled like chamomile tea.

Kakashi smiled at her gratefully, "Thank you, Shizune."

She straightened and held the tray against his chest, her lips stretched in a grin, "You've been thanking me since this morning, Hokage-sama. Please, don't worry about it. I am your assistant, after all."

He smiled back as he picked up his chopsticks and cracked them apart, drawing the bowl in front of him, "Still. You're doing all you can, Shizune," he stated, his words heavy with meaning.

_Besides, I should thank you for more than what I've thanked you for. For being so understanding of me. For simply being here._

He can feel Shizune's gaze on him as she tried to uncover the meaning of his words. She seemed to let it go after a moment.

"I'll leave you to your lunch, Hokage-sama," she smiled and turned to leave.

"One last thing, Shizune," he called out. She faced him once again.

"Drop the 'sama' part."

She laughed and left the room. Kakashi stared at the door for a moment and then dragged his mask down to eat his food. The mabo-nasu tasted divine in his mouth, the spice and the savory flavor of beef delighting him and he wondered if Shizune cooked the dish herself. He glanced at the remaining paper works and quickly finished his meal, realizing that he doesn't have the time to savor it. He washed it down with the tea and went back to work.

He was in the middle of a mission review when Shikamaru got back from the Academy. It turned out that a part of the ceiling in their auditorium was on the verge of collapse since it was already decades old. Luckily, Iruka had noticed it and immediately called upon the attention of the Hokage Office. Shikamaru and a few workers had come to inspect and they instantly set to work. Shikamaru also reported that the repair was expected to be finished around noon tomorrow.

Kakashi smiled. He had become reliable these past few years, "Thank you, Shikamaru. Are you done with the mission assignment?"

"Yes. Let me get it from my office first," the young man said and he exited the office. He went back a few moments later with the clipboard.

"Here it is, Hokage-sama," he said as he gave him the clipboard.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. You can go and oversee the progress of the repair," he said as he skimmed over the assignment. The young man nodded and left the room. He put the clipboard down and poured himself some tea. He could really use a break.

After a brief meeting with Genma and Iwashi, he resumed his work. Dusk was almost settling and he only had a handful of papers to review and sign.

He looked up when the door opened and Shizune entered with a fresh pot of chamomile tea and another covered bowl. She gave him a smile and replaced the empty pot with the one she's carrying, putting down the bowl next to it.

"You really like preparing chamomile tea for me, don't you?" Kakashi asked with a grin.

She smiled as she held the pot on one hand and the tray on the other, "It helps with headaches, Hokage-sama. And they can also help you sleep soundly."

He smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Shizune. You can go home now."

"Please don't overdo it, Hokage-sama," she cautioned, "We still don't know what triggered your headache this morning and you may have one again tonight."

Kakashi was touched at her concern. Perhaps it's a natural thing for her to worry or be concerned at his well-being; nonetheless, he was moved by the way she takes care of him in the little ways that she can.

"Don't worry about it, Shizune. There's only a few papers left and I don't have a headache anymore. You can take your rest," he reassured her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I'll go now," she gave him another smile and left, shutting the door behind her. He lifted the cover of the bowl and was greeted by the smell of Chinjao Rosu. He smiled and hurriedly finished his paper works. He dug into his meal, tasting the savory beef and satisfying his hunger. It was already dark outside when he finished with his meal. He stood up to stretch his legs when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," he called out. Gai entered with his usually bright grin. He's alone and he's carrying a bottle of sake on his lap.

"Ah, Eternal Rival! I see you're working late again!" he exclaimed as he wheeled his chair close to his desk. He stopped a few inches in front of the desk and set the bottle on top of it .

Kakashi smiled at his best friend, "Nah. I just finished with my work. I'm ready to sleep in."

Gai gave him a cajoling look, "Then how about a bottle of sake before you go to bed?"

Kakashi laughed and sat behind his desk, "Don't even think about it. Tsunade-sama warned me not to drink anything alcoholic since it may trigger a headache. And don't you dare drink a single gulp! You're alone and in a wheelchair, we don't want any accident here in the Hokage Tower!"

"That's where you're wrong, rival! TenTen will come and get me here after an hour. Besides, sake will help with sleep!" Gai announced as he procured cups from a bag dangling on the handle of his wheelchair. He poured himself a cup and drank in one gulp.

Kakashi gestured at the pot of tea that he had, "I already have tea right here."

Gai raised an eyebrow, "Tea? Chamomile tea?"

Kakashi nodded as he poured himself a cup of tea to let cool and Gai chuckled, "She's still at it, huh."

The Hokage frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Shizune's been preparing you that tea for more than a year now. I'm glad she's still doing so."

Kakashi's hand stop its motion and he looked quizzically at his friend, "What?"

Gai poured himself another shot of sake, "Shizune had been making you chamomile tea for more than one year to help you sleep."

Kakashi set the pot down and looked at his cup of tea, contemplating. He wouldn't deny that he's attracted to Shizune; she's beautiful to his eyes, after all. But he doesn't know how to act around the female population, especially with regards to romantic relationships.

"Gai," he started, "How was I… when I was with Shizune?"

The Taijutsu expert gulped his sake down before speaking, "It was kind of funny at first. You didn't know how to talk to her, let alone ask her out!" the man laughed, "But, after keeping it under wraps for a few months, you finally let us know. And, get this, whenever we're out drinking, all we'd hear from you is 'Shizune-this' and 'Shizune-that'! It was amusing to see this shinobi, feared among nations, become so love-struck with his assistant."

Kakashi was wearing a bewildered look on his face. He never saw himself as the one who talks about his girlfriend.

"Wait, are you two back together?" Gai asked.

Kakashi sighed, "I told her that it would not be best to continue our relationship. But that I would like to start from the beginning as friends."

His companion nodded in understanding, "I agree. All good relationship start with a good friendship, after all."

Kakashi nodded. He can't say anything to that, anyway.

But, while Kakashi laid awake in his bed that night, he realized that he doesn't just want her friendship; he wants more than just that. He wondered if it's possible to retain your emotions when you have amnesia. Is that even possible?

He's getting alarmed at this emotions swirling in his brain but it doesn't stop him from wondering. He wondered about her favorites, her little quirks. He wants to know more about their relationship, he wants…

He wants to be able to touch her, to kiss her, to keep her close to him. He wants to know every intimate detail that he had come to know about her when they were together. He wants _more._

Kakashi turned in his bed. It's going to be another sleepless night for him.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks passed by swiftly for Shizune. She and Kakashi had somewhat fallen into the professional routine and friendly dynamic that they used to have when she was starting as his assistant. Often times, she'd be cooking meals before she go to the Tower and bring him lunch and dinner so he wouldn't eat ramen all the time. She still prepared chamomile tea for him every night before she left the Tower. Though she still slept at the hospital most nights, she found that she can actually spend some nights in her apartment without crying her eyes out every time. Perhaps their rekindled friendship and her acceptance of their situation had brought peace within herself.

These past few days, however, it seemed that Kakashi is anything but at peace. Every morning, Shizune would notice that the bags under his eyes would be a shade darker than it was the day before. She never heard him complain of anything but Shizune can see that he's not feeling and sleeping really well.

Sometimes, she'd see him rubbing his fingers against his head. Wordlessly, she'd walk closer to him and try to ease the obvious headache that he's having. Tsunade had informed her that it would be a common effect to the victims of head trauma to have recurring headaches. She also posits that it may also be triggered by his memories trying to surface but was being repressed by his condition.

On one occurrence, she entered his office to see him dozing, one hand still hovering over the mouse and the other hand laying flat on the keyboard. She walked closer and saw his finger stuck on the 's' key, filling the document he's making with 's'.

"Kakashi-sama?" she spoke. He jolted awake, his hand on the mouse almost jerking away from his grasp.

"Shizune! Don't startle me like that," he chided as he turned back to his monitor only to blink confusedly upon seeing all the 's' on the screen.

He chuckled and dragged his mouse, "Heh, I must've dozed off."

Shizune doesn't want to pry. She knows he'll come if he's ready, "Can I get you anything, Hokage-sama?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes lightly, "Maybe a cup of coffee would be good."

She nodded, "Right away, Hokage-sama."

She returned shortly with his hot cup of coffee, which she set near his hand. He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Shizune."

"No problem, Hokage-sama. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

Kakashi hesitated, staring at his desk, before speaking, "Um… well, I have a headache."

She smiled as she walked towards him, "You don't have to be so shy about it, Kakashi-sama. I'm here to help you. I'm your assistant, after all."

She bent slightly and gently placed her hand on the either side of his head, keeping a respectable distance between them, and let her iryo chakra flow to him. He closed his eyes as the soft green light of her chakra began to treat him. She kept her eyes focused on his head as she continued when his eyes fluttered open.

"Why is it," he started, an almost lazy tone in his voice, "that every time you do this to me, it feels so familiar? It's as if you've done this a hundred times before."

Shizune merely smiled, fighting down the blush the crept up her neck at his intense gaze, "That's because I've done this a hundred times before. You usually get headaches when there are a lot of work and I'd always help you out."

"I see. So that's why," he sighed and she can see the smile outlined on his mask.

"Is everything alright, Kakashi-sama?" she inquired.

"Yes. I'm okay now, Shizune. Thank you," he replied with a smile. She smiled back and went out of his office.

It's obvious that he's having nightmares again and his solution to avoid them was to evade sleep. She knew that too well. He had done it the year before and she had been a witness of the way his dreams eat his desire for sleep. Shizune remembered his ragged breathing, the way his fingers clenched the sheets, the names of the dead muttered in the night air and she couldn't stop the guilt that rises within her chest at the thought that he had to endure it all alone.

* * *

That night, after leaving a pot of chamomile tea for Kakashi, Shizune decided to visit Tsunade at the Senju Compound. She wants to know if the older woman had found any treatment for the condition of the Hokage. _Hopefully, she's not yet drunk,_ Shizune thought to herself and she grimaced.

To her surprise, the older woman was awake and, most shockingly, sober. She was in her living room, scrolls and books scattered across the center table. The woman herself was sitting on the couch as she read one particularly thick tome.

Tsunade looked up from her literature, "I see that my guard let someone in without warning me," she said dryly as she went back to reading. Shizune smiled as she removed her heels.

"Oh please, Tsunade-sama. Kasumi-san already knows who I am," she replied as she sat herself on the floor in front of her former master, lifting one book to read the cover.

They were silent for a moment before Tsunade sighed, her hand going to the nape of her neck and massaging lightly, "All this reading is making me stressed again," she said with a sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at her, "You want something," she stated.

Shizune squirmed, "I just… I just want to know if you found anything?"

Tsunade sighed again as she put a bookmark on the page she's reading and closing the tome, "To be honest, all of these are not very helpful."

Shizune raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"From what I've read so far, it appears that Kakashi's experiencing Retrograde Amnesia. It's a form of amnesia where the victim can't remember an event or a general time of his life that occurred," Tsunade explained as she stood up and took a pot of tea from her kitchen. She poured Shizune and herself a cup and continued.

"Amnesia is caused by damage done to either the thalamus or the hippocampus in the brain. Kakashi experienced a cranial trauma and, from what we can observe, it appears that it's a Temporally Graded Retrograde Amnesia. It means that only the most recent memory of the patient, usually a year or two before their diagnosis, were affected and forgotten. Since his memories from childhood until his inauguration were safe and were remembered clearly, the risk of him losing more memories are now minimal.

"Unfortunately, there is no known cure for amnesia in any books that I've read. All we can hope for is to wait and see if his memories will return in time," Tsunade finished. Shizune's heart sank to her stomach. Even though she already accepted the fact that he may never remember again, she still held on to hope that she can do _something_ for him.

She blinked her tears away and smiled bravely at Tsunade, who's looking at her with pity in her eyes, "I see. Thank you very much for your effort, Tsunade-sama."

The older woman knelt in front of her and drew her into a comforting hug, "We can find something, alright? We can hope that his memories will come back soon."

Shizune pressed her face against Tsunade's neck, closing her eyes tight as tears began to form behind her eyelids, "I hope so, mom. I hope so."

* * *

The following day, Shizune had to work night shift again at the hospital, so she had the rest of the afternoon off from the Tower. She's confident enough that Shikamaru's abilities will suffice to help the Hokage with his needs for the remainder of the day.

She only stayed long enough at her apartment to shower and change her clothes and she went to the hospital. It's far too early but it's still unbearable for her to stay long at her apartment. She can sleep at her office, anyway. She did a few rounds, visited some of her patients, inquired about the current state of the hospital and socialized with her fellow medics before making her way to her office at the first floor, locking the door and settling on the sofa bed.

It was dark when she woke up. If she had to guess, it would be around eight in the evening, almost time for her shift to start, and she wondered what woke her up. She was immediately answered when a knock sounded from her door.

 _Must be the other doctors waking me up,_ she thought as she fixed the sofa and folded her blanket, quickly putting it away at her desk drawer. Her stomach grumbled. She decided to forego lunch this afternoon. From the urgency of the knock, it seemed that she had to forego dinner as well. _There must be an influx of patients tonight._

Another knock was made, sounding more impatient. She ran to the door, her knee almost hitting the corner of the table and she opened the door, ready to face the long night ahead. What she saw on the other side, however, made her blink.

"Good evening," the Hokage greeted, a bag of take out boxes on his hand. He pushed the door wider and let himself in, sitting down on the sofa. Shizune stood frozen by the door, her hand still holding the knob as Kakashi took out the boxes from the bag and laid them on the table. _What is he doing here?!_

"Shizune? Do you want Tempura or Chicken Teriyaki?" he asked and he opened one box containing Gyoza, unaware of the stunned kunoichi still standing.

She snapped out of her daze and let go of the door knob but didn't move away from the door, "Oh! Um, chicken sounds good."

"Teriyaki it is," he mumbled absentmindedly. He pushed the box with chicken on the other side of the table, presumably Shizune's side, and put the chopsticks on top of it.

"K-kakashi-sama! What are you doing here?" she finally exclaimed, watching as he opened his box of food and cracked the chopsticks apart.

He looked up, looking confused, "Eating for tonight. Come on, food's going to get cold."

She doesn't want to refuse. She _is_ hungry. But…

"Kakashi-sama, I'm sorry but I need to get to work. My shift's about to start and…" she protested but he interrupted.

"Don't worry about it," he assured her and drew his mask down, revealing his handsome face, "I already asked the doctors out there. They said they can handle the patients for a while. Besides, they said there aren't many patients yet."

Shizune could only blink and gape at him. Kakashi noticed and scratched his cheek, a gesture she long ago figured out as nervousness.

"Well, I thought you've been bringing me lunch and dinner these past few weeks and I figured I'd bring you dinner for a change," he explained and gave her a grateful smile.

Shizune was suddenly reminded of the numerous times that he did this. He would come when it's her lunchtime and bring her food since she usually skipped eating when she's working at the hospital. She could only smile back and stop the tears from dripping from her eyes.

Kakashi patted the space next to him, "Come on," he repeated and she finally gave in, sitting next to him, separating the chopsticks and opening her food. They ate in comfortable silence for awhile and Shizune was grateful that there weren't many patients tonight.

"I remembered," Kakashi muttered between bites of food, "Why are you not in your apartment? I thought you'd be there. And you obviously just woke up when I got here."

She stopped in the middle of her chewing and fought the blush of embarrassment that crawled up her cheeks. She scrambled for a response.

"Oh! Um, well… you see – I mean I just want to be… you know… on time! Yes, I want to be on time for my shift!" she replied hastily. She couldn't really tell him that the reason she's camping in her office is because she can't bear to stay in her apartment most nights just yet.

Kakashi looked like he doesn't believe her but lets it go.

"So, um… what are you up to?" Kakashi asked uncertainly, putting down his chopsticks and empty box of takeout.

Shizune stared at him, surprised. Is he trying to make small talk?

Noticing her odd stare, Kakashi laughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I'm not usually good at this thing."

Since he didn't put his mask back yet, she can see the telltale sign of a blush across his cheeks. Shizune was quick to reassure him, "Don't worry about it, Hokage-sama! Well… you can see I'm working here at the hospital tonight."

He chuckled again, "Yeah, yeah," he paused, "What's your favorite food?"

"I like brown rice."

"I'll get that next time," he muttered, "Hobbies?"

"Well, I like to read. I also like cooking and tending to my garden."

"Really? What do you usually read?"

"Hmm, well I often read medical or laws books but I sometimes read about fiction."

"Makes sense," Kakashi quipped, "What do you wish you knew more about?"

"I wish I spent more time with Uncle Dan. Maybe I could've learned his jutsus," she replied with a chuckle.

"You're already skilled as you are and trained by a Legendary Sannin," he commented, "Why do you want to learn his jutsus?"

She laughed heartily, "You can always learn something new, Kakashi-sama."

"That's fair," he concedes, "What are you absolutely determined to do?"

She smiled, "That's easy. To assist you the best way I can during your reign," she paused, "Are we playing 20 questions again?"

He gave her a smile, "In a way, yes we are. I'd like to know more about you, Shizune."

She was left speechless again, staring at him in a stunned silence. What is up with him? Why is he doing this to her? Shizune doesn't know how to reply to his statement.

She was saved when a knock came from outside the door.

She turned her head towards the door as Kakashi drew his mask up, "Come in!" she said, her voice higher than usual.

One of the medics came in and bowed, "I apologize for interrupting, Hokage-sama, but we need Shizune-san at the emergency room."

Kakashi raised his hand and smiled behind his mask, "Don't worry about it."

Shizune sat up straight, "Thank you, Kaoru. I'll be right there."

The young woman bowed again and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Shizune stood up and bowed before him, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but I should go help them," she said, though she was a little relieved that she doesn't need to answer what he last said.

He waved his hand dismissively and stood as well, standing in front of her, "Well, we can continue this some other time, Shizune," he said, making it sound like a promise. She can only smile and fight the blush that threatened to rise up her cheeks.

* * *

There's an outbreak of flu in Amegakure and Kakashi thought that it would be a good idea to send someone to help them out of their crisis to finally bring Ame into the fold of villages. Shizune stayed behind him as he conferred this objective to the other Kages, who all agreed to send a medic nin to the ailing village.

She and Kakashi went straight to his office after the conference, with a look of contemplation on his face. Once he sat down, he began to draft the mission assignment.

"Shizune, what do you think about going to Ame?" he asked without looking up.

She's not really surprised that he'd send her. Sakura was already on a mission, as well as most of their medic nin, "I'd be prepared, Hokage-sama," she immediately answered.

"I'll have Aoba and Raido accompany you to Ame. They're not in any mission, anyway," he answered, still scribbling.

She nodded, "Shall I call for them?" she asked to which he nodded.

She went to her office and called the front gate, where the two of them were stationed for guarding duties. They arrived a few minutes later and was briefed for the mission. The three of them will depart first thing tomorrow morning so Kakashi gave them the rest of the day off to pack their gear and rest.

Since Shizune already have a backpack full of her gear enough for a week back at her apartment, she decided to go to the hospital and check on her patients. She gave instructions to the remaining doctors and nurses about the care for certain patients, to which they reassured her that they will do.

"Shizune-san! What's with the orders?" a cheerful voice behind her asked. She turned around and was greeted by the grinning face of Chihiro.

She smiled, "I'm going on a mission tomorrow, Chihiro. A medic is needed in Ame."

"Oh, really? Do you need a bodyguard?"

She scoffed, "Oh, please. Besides, I already have Aoba and Raido to accompany me."

Chihiro laughed heartily, "Alright, alright! Have a safe trip, Shizune-san!" he waved at her and left the hospital.

"Thank you, Chihiro!" she called out after him. After doing a few more rounds, she got back to her apartment for some rest. On a whim, she started to gather ingredients for Tonkatsu with Gohan rice as dinner. As she was beating the eggs, she decided to make some for Kakashi, well.

She smiled and lessened the sugar for the sauce. He doesn't like foods too sweet anyway.

"Come in," called the voice inside the office. Shizune entered, carefully balancing the tray on one hand as she turned the doorknob with the other.

"Shizune," Kakashi sounded surprised but not displeased when she walked in, "Isn't it your day off?"

She smiled, "Yes, thank you for that. But I figured that you'd be eating ramen again if you don't have other options," she explained as she set down the pot of tea and the bento box. Kakashi eagerly opened it and grinned behind the mask.

"Tonkatsu tonight, huh? Thank you very much, Shizune!" he said as he covered the box again.

"No worries about it, Hokage-sama," she commented. She likes taking care of him in the ways that she knows.

"Shizune," he turned serious, "Did Tsunade-sama find anything?"

Shizune was actually dreading the moment that she had to tell him what Tsunade had found. She sighed and stood up straight, gathering her courage.

"Tsunade-sama said that you most likely have Temporally Graded Retrograde Amnesia, wherein your most recent memories were affected and forgotten due to cranial trauma."

Shizune sighed before she continued, "Unfortunately, there is no known treatment or cure for amnesia. It's either you remember them on your own or you never remember your lost memories. We can only hope that you do recover them."

Kakashi sat silent for a while, looking down at his desk. After a moment, he looked up at her and smiled genuinely.

"Well, as I said before, 'I may have lost the memories that I had from last year but that doesn't stop me from creating new ones'. Right, Shizune?" he repeated the words that he told her at the hospital. Shizune remained rooted from where she was standing, tray clutched tightly against her chest.

"Shizune," the Hokage called for her and she snapped out of her daze as he removed his gloves.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" she asked. Kakashi waved her over, motioning for her to come closer. Even confused, she complied until she's standing right in front of his desk. He stood up and placed his ungloved hand against her cheek.

Shizune suddenly flushed red, her whole face heating up as she felt his bare palm lay flat against her brightly blushing cheek. She wanted to speak but no words came out of her mouth.

Kakashi merely smiled, "You take care of yourself on the road, eh?"

She can only nod her head. She was shocked even more when he leaned in and pressed his masked lips against her forehead. When he pulled away, there was a faint blush splashed on the exposed part of his face and he was obviously grinning behind his mask. He let go of her face and sat back down. She stood there, dumbfounded at his actions.

"You have a mission tomorrow, right? I think you need your rest," he said as he picked up his chopsticks and cracked them apart.

"Y-yes, H-hokage-sama," she stuttered and turned, almost tripping over her feet in her haste to leave.

"One last thing, Shizune," he said before she can step out of the room and she reluctantly turned back. He had already dragged his mask down, exposing his immaculate face, "Drop the 'sama' part."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter inspired by 'if I'm gonna fall in love' by a rocket to the moon

Kakashi sighed as leaned back on his seat and massaged his temples in a futile attempt to pray the headache away. His assistant had been gone for four days and is not expected to return for another day or two.

Kakashi's lips stretched into a small smile at the thought of Shizune. In truth, he had been surprised by his actions that night, as well. But he doesn't regret it; in fact, he's glad that he gave her a parting gift before she left for her mission. He's not sure why he did that except for the reason that he wanted to. Shizune's absence made Kakashi realize that his feelings for her had been growing steadily every passing day.

A sharp pain behind his eyebrows jolted him and he closed his eyes tightly, his elbows resting on the desk and hands supporting his forehead. If he had to guess, his headache may come from his lack of sleep. He had not been able to sleep well last night. In fact, he hadn't been able to sleep _most_ nights. He's being plagued by nightmares almost every night and he had to go to work with only an hour or two of sleep.

All of a sudden, he felt warm hands gently touching the sides of his head. He jerked and snapped his eyes open, only to meet the dark brown eyes of Shizune. Her eyebrows were knitted in concentration and her bottom lip drawn between her teeth. His hands dropped to his desk as he gazed at her, dumbfounded.

"Shizune…" he whispered. He didn't notice her enter nor walk closer to him.

"Shh…" she shushed him as her comforting chakra entered his body, "Are you dizzy?" she asked and he shook his head, words leaving him as he stared at her. She was still wearing her mission uniform: the green flak jacket of Konoha over a blue long sleeved shirt. She leaned over his desk, bending slightly at the waist to properly grasp his head.

Kakashi stared at her in bewilderment. They're supposed to be back in two days, at most, "You're back," he said dumbly.

Shizune smiled a little as her thumbs began to lightly massage his temples, "We managed to assist those infected with flu quickly with the help of medic nins from other villages. Thanks to your idea, we had the necessary help and the people of Ame are now safe."

"I see," he replied and closed his eyes as he reveled on the feel of her hands on his head. Every time she touched him, her fingers always felt warm and he wondered if every inch of her skin would also feel warm to the touch.

"I already sent Aoba and Raido home. I told them I'll handle the mission report for the three of us," she continued and he hummed absentmindedly.

He can no longer sense her chakra flowing and he soon felt her fingers pulling slowly away from him. In a haste, his hands clamped down on hers, pressing her hands flat against his cheeks, feeling the warmth from her palm seep through his mask and into his skin. He was entirely unaware of the redness creeping up the woman's neck and coloring her face.

"Good thing you're back. I was about to eat ramen again for tonight," he joked as he opened his eyes and saw the brightly blushing Shizune. His gaze locked with hers for a long moment when he realized that his 'growing feelings' for his assistant is affection. He was beginning to like her as more than a friend, way more than the professional relationship that they're keeping up. Kakashi smiled at her behind his mask and he wondered if he'll ever have the proper courage to ask her out without having to try numerous times.

He slowly let go of her hands and she straightened up, still blushing, "Oh! Uhm, yes – no! I mean – no. Don't eat ramen tonight. I guess you've been having them since I left for mission. I'll cook us some dinner. Does subuta and gohan sound good, Hokage-sama?" she exclaimed in a rush, her face still flaming.

Kakashi nodded approvingly, "That sounds good. Oh, and don't worry about the mission report. You can take the rest of the day off. Shikamaru's here, anyway."

"O-of course, Hokage-sama. Thank you," she muttered and turned back, nearly bumping on the door as she hurriedly made her exit.

Kakashi chuckled quietly at her retreating form. Why is it that he likes making her flustered?

Aside from his sleeping problems, the next few days passed by without a hitch for Kakashi. There are times where he would have nightmares about the death of his comrades but sometimes, he would have dreams involving a certain kunoichi. Ever since Shizune got back from her mission, Kakashi had been having… pleasant dreams about her. It seems that her return and his realization and acceptance of his growing feeling for her had made him see her in a rather… sensual way.

However, those dreams of his would sometimes be so vivid that, when he came to work in the morning, he could barely keep eye contact with her and he struggled to fight off his blush whenever she came in close proximity of him. She'd be shooting him odd looks, but he'll just brush her off with an uneasy grin.

He preferred those dreams about her than having nightmares about boulders, lightning and claws.

Tonight, he had another vivid dream about her. About warm, pale skin flushing red beneath his hands. Of battle scars littered across said skin. Dark hair and brown eyes darkened with lust. Warm hands touching his bare arms and back. His eyes roaming the luscious figure kept hidden under the dark yukata she always wore and his lips melding against her soft ones…

He jerked awake. He was breathing rather heavily as he came around from his dream. He looked down and saw the distinct tent of his arousal under the sheets.

He supposed it would be a normal thing. If him and Shizune had done _it_ before his accident, then it had been more than three months since the last time he had sex. It's not… it's not like he's driven only by _sex_ or something; but Kakashi's still a human who has needs. _Jiraiya-sama is probably laughing at me right now,_ he thought to himself.

He glanced at the window and saw the sun already rising. He sighed. Perhaps an ice cold shower would be a good idea.

Kakashi subdued the victory cheer that almost went out of his mouth as he signed the last paper for the day. It was quiet late, his shoulders are sore from typing and writing all day and he was hungry and tired. All he wants to do right now is to eat the katsudon that Shizune brought for him, take a shower and crash on his bed.

Speaking of, the kunoichi herself entered his office, bearing the papers and scrolls that she took for herself to help him out with his work. Shizune insisted that she help him with his work even though she's working the night shift at the hospital tonight.

"Hokage-sama, here are the papers," she said as she set them down on his desk and she noticed the unopened bento box.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow and he chuckled and gestured at the stack of finished papers, "I figured I'd get all these papers done first before digging in. Don't want any stains on them, do we?"

She smiled as she took half of the stack and put it on the floor next to his desk, "No, we don't, Hokage-sama. Please go ahead and eat. I'll just put the papers here," she said as she put the last stack on the floor.

"Do you need anything else, Hokage-sama?" she asked.

"I have a headache," he suddenly blurted out. He resisted the urge to slap himself. He doesn't have a headache! A slight pinching sensation on the left side of his head, sure, but a full blown headache?

Nonetheless, Shizune walked towards him and stood beside him, her hands automatically drifting to the sides of his head and her iryo chakra began to glow as she massaged his temple. Kakashi started to feel guilty; it's as if he's trying to keep her here.

"Shizune," he said, "It's alright. You have night shift at the hospital tonight, right? You can go, I'll just sleep on it" he said as her hands began to massage his head.

She leaned further down and leveled her face with his as she glared at him, "Don't say 'no' to me, Hokage-sama. Besides, if you're having a migraine, you better not sleep on it; it might get worse when you wake up," she warned as she continued her ministrations. Her face took on the look that he dubbed to himself as her 'concentration face': eyebrows knitted and bottom lip drawn between her teeth. Unbidden, his eyes were locked on her lips. Perhaps it was because of his dream last night or because of his growing affection for her, but he can't help but wonder if her lips were as soft as they appeared to be.

Without much thought, his hand rose from his lap and his fingers grasped her chin. She suddenly stopped what she was doing, obviously startled at his actions. His thumb drew her bottom lip from between her teeth, ignoring her quickly reddening face. He locked his gaze with hers, fingers still on her chin. His free hand settled on her shoulder and he felt her trembling under his touch.

"Shizune," he whispered as he drew his mask down, "Why are you so nervous?"

He expected her to pull away or to flee. Instead she answered, "Because of the way you're making me feel," her eyes were shining with indiscernible emotion. Kakashi stared deeply into her eyes and made up his mind.

Slowly, he moved his face closer to hers, giving her the time to decline and pull away. She didn't; she closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the side. Kakashi closed his eyes as well, wanting to savor the moment when it finally comes. Just a little more…

Loud knocks from the door suddenly filled the room and they both jumped. Their hands dropped away from each other and Shizune almost leapt away from him, giving them a distance of almost two meters. She was positively red from her neck up to her face and he wondered if her blush reaches her chest, down her…

Kakashi shook his head at his impure thoughts and quickly placed his mask back on, "Come in," he called out, his voice thick with emotion.

Naruto entered with Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke's back in the village! You want to join us for a dinner out?" Naruto noticed Shizune standing off on the side, "Oh, Shizune-oneechan! You want to join us?"

The blush on her face managed to abate though there's still a bit of pink on her cheeks, "No, thank you, Naruto. I'll be working night shift at the hospital so I'll have to leave, anyway. I'll go now, Kakashi-sama," his assistant said as she hurriedly left the office.

Kakashi wanted to jump out of his office window in humiliation.

After flat out refusing the offer to dine out, Kakashi took his bento box and chamomile tea to his quarters in the Tower. He set down his food and the pot on the table, simply took off his flak jacket and forehead protector and plopped down on the chair. He ate his katsudon slowly, thinking about what happened in his office. He realized that what he did was outright wrong and despicable. It almost seemed to him that he's trying to take advantage of her feelings.

He sighed and slammed his chopsticks down. This was not how he planned this to be. He wanted to take things slowly, to experience the things that he did the way that he had the year before, but he can't seem to stop himself from wanting Shizune.

He took a quick shower and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling blindly. He can't stop thinking about what he did and he felt guilt eating away at his heart. After two hours of wallowing in his guilt and self-pity, he concluded that he will not be able to sleep with this feeling anymore.

He put on his mask and dressed in his long sleeved mission shirt and pants. He decided to forego his forehead protector and rushed out of the Tower. He quickly made his way to the hospital, thankful of the late hour for the lack of villagers. When he got there, he quickly made his way to the window of her office, thankful that it's only on the first floor. He easily picked the latch of the window.

She was not there, however, and he sat behind her desk to wait for her. He removed his mask and looked around her office. It was much like the one at the Tower, her office in the hospital was simple, neat and sparsely decorated. Her desk was the only thing out of order, with various books, hospital papers and framed photographs. What caught his eye is one photograph where he's with her. He took it and looked closely. It was the of two of them, with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. He stared at it for a long moment and wondered when they can have a photograph just like this again.

He heard the door knob to her office being turned and he quickly set the frame down, waiting with bated breath for her to finally enter.


	11. Chapter 11

Shizune rubbed at the sore spot at the back of her neck. She'd been running around the hospital the moment she arrived and had not been able to sit down ever since. At the reassurance of her fellow medics that they'll be handling the remaining patients, she decided to catch some sleep in her office. She didn't have the time to sleep earlier that afternoon since she had to help Kakashi with the paper work and mission review that arrived.

She blushed at the thought of him and what happened in his office early this evening. She saw that he wanted to kiss her; she wanted him to kiss her, if not for Naruto and his friends arriving. It's been more than three months since she last kissed him, since she last felt his lips moving against her own.

She had noticed his odd behavior towards her for at least a week now – the fleeting glances and igniting touches – but she can't figure out what exactly is bothering him. She knows that he will tell her in his own time what's pestering him and she waited.

_But that…_

Shizune shook her head as she turned the knob of her office and locking it behind her.

She couldn't stop her undignified squeak when she saw him, sitting nonchalantly behind her desk. He was wearing his old, blue long sleeved mission shirt and he's not wearing his forehead protector. His mask was off, placed neatly on the desk, as if it was an everyday occurrence for him to wait for her at her office.

"Good evening," he greeted cheerfully, "Did I startle you?"

"Obviously!" she gasped, her hand clutched at her chest as she felt her still racing heart. She didn't move any further away from the door, "How did you get in here?!"

He pointed his thumb behind him, gesturing to her now open window, "Through the window, of course. Wouldn't want to alert the whole hospital now, do I?"

Her heart beat returned to normal and averted her eyes from him, "Why are you here? It's nearly midnight!" she demanded, still pissed at the fact that he broke in to her office.

He turned serious and stood up, walking towards her sofa and sat there instead. She stayed rooted on her place, not knowing what to do. He pat the space next to him as a motion for her to take a seat.

"There's plenty of space," he insisted. She didn't move.

"Can I help you with anything, Hokage-sama?" she said, managing to sound professional.

Kakashi didn't react to her tone, as if he fully expected her behavior, "We need to talk."

"About what Hokage-sama?"

He looked down for a moment, as if having an internal battle, before he met his gaze with hers, "I want to say I'm sorry."

Shizune stood, dumbfounded at what he said. _That's not what I was expecting to hear._

"E-excuse me?" she asked, astounded.

He stood up again and walked towards her but kept himself at a distance, "I'm sorry," he repeated, "for what I did earlier. It was totally uncalled for and I'm so sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable."

Shizune cleared her throat to ease the rising tension between them and opened her mouth to reassure him but he continued speaking.

"But I'm not sorry," he said, his eyes burning with intensity that Shizune almost looked away, "for wanting to kiss you."

Her eyes widened and he chuckled lightly, burying his ungloved hands inside his pockets, "I know I said I wanted to take things slow, that I want to have the feeling again the same way that I did last year so I can remember properly. But, my god. These past few weeks, I realized that I want it _now._ Having you so close to me but not close enough. I want to be closer to you already, to know every single thing that I've learned about you from the past year that we were together. I want to relive everything now."

Shizune was gaping at him during his confession, but now she managed to whisper, "Kakashi… what are you trying to say?"

One hand came up from his pocket and cradled her cheek. She stopped herself from leaning against his touch as his thumb ran across her cheekbone. His eyes were shining, looking vulnerable, just as she had seen them many times before.

"What I'm trying to say," he whispered, taking a step forward, "is that I like you. More than a friend, more than I can even comprehend."

She took a sharp intake of breath, a hundred things running through her head but not knowing what to say exactly.

"I know this is sudden," he said lowly as he continued rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "I don't think my memories will be back anymore and I want to make new, more memories with you that I can cherish. I don't want you to feel any rush. I'd understand if your feelings had changed or abated. But, I will be right here, just as you were right there with me. I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me and I will be waiting for you."

She felt tears stinging her eyes at his words as she stared into his dark eyes. His eyes were swimming with relief, longing and adoration that it makes her want to sob at the intensity of his emotions. He had always shown her his vulnerable side and, tonight, he's not the Rokudaime Hokage; tonight, he's just Hatake Kakashi for her.

One of her hands moved of their own accord and wrapped around his wrist, keeping his palm against her cheek. The other moved to his cheek, their gestures now mirroring each other.

Kakashi smiled gently at her, his other hand cupping her opposite cheek and her heart almost burst with happiness. Oh, how she missed his touch, "Shizune," he whispered, "so much for taking it slow, eh?"

She chuckled lightly and, cautiously, she dropped her hands and wrapped her arms around his torso, drawing him in for a hug. She felt him stiffen at first but then slowly relaxed, wrapping his own arms tight around her frame. She buried her face against his chest, letting a few drops of tears fall from her eyes.

"Kakashi," she managed to choke out, voice slightly muffled, "Thank you."

"No, Shizune," he admonished gently, "I should be the one thanking you for being so patient with me. And for being right here."

She smiled against his chest and tightened her arms around him. She felt so happy, her heart could burst from all the emotions that's filling her up now. She began to giggle, which grew louder until she's laughing heartily against him.

"Hey, Shizune, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He pushed her at arms' length, staring at her shining eyes and tear stained face.

"I'm alright, Kakashi. It's just… I'm so _happy_ ," she replied, still giggling. He smiled back gently, his hands once again cupping her face and thumbs wiping her tears away. He gave her a questioning look, silently asking her permission, to which she gave with a smile. He tilted his head to the side and slowly leaned closer, his eyes drifting close as the distance between their faces grew smaller. Shizune tilted her own head and closed her eyes, meeting his lips halfway.

And, oh, the _relief._

The feel of his slightly chapped lips molding against hers, how she had longed to feel his lips again! How she missed his warmth, his lips, his touch. His lips moved gently against hers, kissing her upper lip first and then the bottom one before locking their lips firmly once more. She opened her mouth slightly and began kissing him deeply, more passionately and he obliged, his lips moving in sync with hers. His hands began to travel down the exposed line of her neck, down her arm and wrapped around her waist, pulling her body flush against him. She gasped, pulling away slightly and her chest pressing against his.

She opened her eyes and saw the dreamy expression on his face as he opened his eyes, a light blush spreading across his face and the tip of his ears.

He grinned, still with a dreamy expression, "Will you go out to dinner with me?"

She laughed and gave him a chaste kiss, "Sure."

He hummed and leaned in for another one, "Well, at least it's just one time, right?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down for another kiss. Neither pulled away this time; instead, they kissed deeply, slowly, as if they have all the time in the world to just kiss. Her hands drifted up his head, once again feeling the spiky strands beneath her fingers. His mouth opened and his tongue ran across her bottom lip. She gasped and he took the opportunity to plunge into her mouth, his tongue seeking out hers. She met his tongue with hers and they danced with each other, taking short breaths through her nose. He sucked on her tongue and she inhaled sharply, pulling away suddenly. She's all sensations now; she's feeling quite hot even with the air-condition, her skin flushed, breathing hard and her face felt hot. He's not exactly doing well either. He was also breathing harshly, his face also flushed and a bulge pressing against her abdomen. He leaned down and kissed along her jawline and neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on her skin.

"Is that a kunai or are you just happy to see me?" she joked breathlessly as he continued to pepper her with kisses.

He laughed against her skin, raising goosebumps along her neck, "Definitely the latter."

Shizune felt his hair tickle her chin as he leaned further down to kiss and lick her exposed collar bone, "K-Kakashi, a-aren't we moving a little too fast?"

His kisses moved up again until he reached her ear, his voice bordering on hot as he whispered, "Please tell me we've done this before."

She laughed again, "What, make out? Of course. Many times before, in fact."

He growled against her ear and she shivered, "That's good, right?"

She hummed and he pulled away slightly, taking her hand and dragging her to the sofa.

* * *

Despite his obvious excitement, they did nothing for the rest of the night but kiss and talk. He even let her sleep for a short while before sunrise and he had to leave through the window. Thankfully, no medic had come knocking at her door while they were inside.

Shizune went back to her apartment with a spring in her step and smile on her face. She couldn't get down from the high that she had induced this morning and she absolutely reveled on the feeling. On top of that, it's her day off today since she worked the night before. She can rest for the day and bask on the glow of this morning's events and revelation.

After eating a meager breakfast of bread and tea, she took a shower and crashed on her bed, easily falling asleep after all that happened since yesterday.

It was around afternoon when she awoke to the sound of her telephone ringing. She decided ignore it, only for her to hear a pounding on her door. She sat up, eyes still bleary with sleep and she glared at the door of her bedroom, hoping that the pounding would stop. It didn't and she grumpily got up and covered herself with her robe.

She was about to launch a tirade at the disturber when she opened her door and was met with the face of the Hokage. Her eyes snapped open, finally fully awake.

"Kakashi!" she gasped. He's not wearing his Hokage robe and hat today, instead his black flak jacket, shirt and pants. He's holding a plastic bag of take-out boxes on one hand and his mobile phone on the other.

He smiled behind his mask, "Good afternoon, sleepy head. Lunch?" He asked and raised the bag.

She opened the door wider to let him in and locked the door behind him, "What time is it?" she asked as she yawned.

"A little past five," he replied as he set the plastic on her center table and sat on the couch. She sat down beside him and rummaged through the contents of the bag.

"Oh, really?" She muttered as she settled on a box of Chinjao rosu, "What are you doing here, then? Please don't tell me you escaped work."

He laughed and picked the box of subuta, "Shizune, I'm hurt! How could you think that!" He mocked hurt and dragged down his mask to eat his fill, "Well, paper work's all done yesterday, little paper work was submitted for today, so, here I am. Shikamaru's handling the remaining emails that we received this afternoon."

"I see," she muttered between bites of her food, "Where did you tell him you're going, then?"

"I told him I'm going to bring lunch for my assistant slash girlfriend since she's tired from her shift last night to even think about cooking," he replied nonchalantly, still chewing his food.

Shizune almost choked on her tea.

She started coughing and his hand began to pat her back. Once she got her breathing under control, she managed to gasp out, "I can't believe you said that. I _can't_ believe you said that."

He gave her a puzzled look, his head tilted slightly to the side and his eyebrow raised in question, "Why? You _are_ my girlfriend, right?"

Shizune blushed at that word, "Well! I mean – yes I am! It's just… I thought you would want to… I don't know. Keep it a secret for a while?"

"Hmm, well…" he rubbed his chin in contemplation, "Maybe. But I also want the world to know that you're mine and I'm yours."

Her blush darkened at that. Kakashi was usually a reserved person and she really thought he'd want to keep things under wraps for a while.

"I know," she concedes, "It's just that… wouldn't it be shocking to our friends? I mean, we kind of broke up."

He chuckled and set his food down on the center table. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her to his side, fitting them snugly as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "We'll tell them we got back together after a three-month lover's quarrel," he said, looking down at her positively red face.

She giggled and leaned her body against him, picking up her chopsticks again, "I suppose."

He smiled and picked up his food as well. They ate in companionable silence, broken only with small talk. As Shizune took the empty boxes to the trash, Kakashi settled himself comfortably on her couch, leaning his back against the arm of the couch and raising his feet to the couch. He removed his gloves, tossing it on the center table. Shizune sat on the other end of the couch, also leaning back and raising her feet, their legs entangling with each other.

"Shizune," he began as his foot settled on her thigh, "I want to ask something. About our relationship last year."

She raised her eyebrows, "Ask away."

His lips curled into a smirk and a devious look came over his face, "How was the first time we had sex?"

Shizune blushed bright red at that, "I am absolutely not answering that question!"

He laughed, obviously pleased with the reaction he got, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I just want to see you blush."

She kicked his shin, "That's not funny, Hatake!" she exclaimed, still blushing.

He laughed a little more before he pulled his legs back and started to crawl towards her place in the couch. Shizune was trapped as he placed one hand on the back of the couch and the other on the arm of the couch beside her body. He leaned in, his immaculately flawless face so close to hers.

"Fine, don't tell me," he whispered as his knees settled between her legs, "I'll just enjoy this for now," he mumbled against her lips .

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all my readers, thank you very much for your continued support! it really warms my heart that you support my work!
> 
> i accept constructive cristicism guys! i want the chance to improve my work :)
> 
> if anyone is wondering, kakashi and shizune's age are different from the Naruto/Boruto timeline. in my fic, kakashi's age is 35 and shizune is 34, a bit younger than what was on the databook :)
> 
> * * *


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi sighed as he put his pen down and massaged his numbing fingers. Shinobi from missions are beginning to arrive and mission reviews had piled up on his desk and Shizune had strictly instructed him to read them thoroughly.

He couldn't help the small grin that came over his face at the thought of his assistant. After rekindling their relationship the week before, he's been feeling giddy all the time. Maybe he never forgot about how he felt for her and had always held a special place in his heart for her or maybe he simply regained his feelings with time.

Nonetheless, Kakashi wouldn't want to trade this with anything. After everything he had been through, having someone care and dote for him is a refreshing change and a more than welcome diversion from the almost monotonous days his life had fallen into.

Kakashi wondered if he had also felt this way when they first started dating the year before but he stopped his train of thought. He's done wondering about the past year; he can't long for something that is already lost permanently. He resolved with himself that he will make new, more memories with everyone, especially with Shizune.

He was about to pick up his pen again when the door to his office burst open and revealed the fuming face of Tsunade, her face red with anger and he can practically see smoke coming out of her ears. He saw Shizune behind her, chasing after the older woman. Tsunade quickly slammed the door shut, ignoring the frantic cry of 'Tsunade-sama!' that came from the other side. The blonde quickly weaved signs to place seals on the door, making sure nobody can enter. She strode to him and slammed her hands on his desk, rattling the scrolls neatly stacked on the table dangerously. Outside, Shizune pounded on the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, her hands gripping the edge of the table with so much force that hairline cracks began to form beneath her fingers.

He tried to smile confidently, though he can feel the rage radiating off the older woman, "Godaime-sama! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She growled and took hold of his collar, "What do you _think_ you're doing?" she repeated, her chakra making the air cackle around her.

Kakashi held his hands up, torn between being sarcastic in his retort or saving his life. He decided to choose the latter.

"Tsunade-sama," he caught her attention with a calm but confident voice, "If you please sit down, we can talk about your matter in peace. Wouldn't want anyone outside to hear about it, would you?"

She frowned, contemplating, and then released him. She didn't take a seat, instead she began to pace in front of him, almost like a lioness ready to pounce.

"Tsunade-sama…" he began but he was cut-off.

"What were you thinking, Hatake?" she snapped as she continued pacing, "Or are you not thinking at all? Did the accident took your senses, too?"

He frowned, confused at her words.

"I'm not sure I follow," he said, confusion and worry evident in his voice.

Tsunade growled lowly, menacingly, as she stepped closer to his desk, "Shizune told me," she said lowly, "that you're dating again."

He nodded slowly, still unsure of where this is going. Though they were not really keeping their romantic relationship a secret, they also didn't announce it to everybody they know yet. So far, Shikamaru is still the only one who knows about it. They decided to let nature take its course and, besides, word travels fast.

"Are you taking advantage of her feelings to have someone warm your bed?" she accused, arms crossed under her breasts.

Kakashi bristled at the insinuation. Though he wants nothing but to take Shizune every time they're alone together, he still respects her boundaries and he would let her take the lead if she wants to step up their relationship.

He stood up, his hands clenched on his sides, "With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, I must let you know that I respect Shizune. She's my assistant and my most trusted advisor. I would never scorn her nor disregard her feelings, if that's what you were thinking," he spoke with firmly.

"And, Shizune… she's more than a friend to me. She's someone who understands me and I would want to keep her close to me at all times. There are many reasons why I want her and I would stay right by her side as long as she wants me," he finished, staring the older woman in the eyes. He wants her to see that he's telling the truth, without any deception in his words.

Tsunade glared at him, smiled, and then started to laugh, as if she found what she was looking for. Kakashi stared at her, bewildered, wondering if the woman had probably gone mad.

She was still giggling when she started to speak, "You know Hatake, you're _really_ not the most romantic person around."

He merely shrugged. He's not aiming to be romantic, anyway, he just wants to be truthful and convey his feelings.

Tsunade uncrossed her arms and stood in front of his desk, "I guess I owe you an apology. For what I said."

Kakashi smiled easily behind his mask, "I understand, Godaime-sama. You're just worried about her."

She laughed again and pointed her thumb over her shoulder, toward the door still being pounded by the woman they both care about, "She's the only companion I had for years when I was in roaming the world. It's impossible not to treat her as my own family."

"I understand that you love her like your own daughter. Don't worry about her; I promise I'll keep her as safe as I can and be right here as long as she wants," he replied with conviction. Tsunade stared at him with something akin to admiration and then grinned, patting his shoulder and then turning back towards the door. After weaving signs, the door opened and Shizune entered hastily.

"Tsunade-sama!" she nearly shrieked, as she slammed the door shut, "What did you do?!"

The older woman merely shrugged, clearly unfazed by her panic, "I absolutely did nothing! Look, he's still alive!"

Shizune's dark eyes turned to his and he smiled reassuringly behind his mask. She strode over to his side and quickly scanned his form.

"Are you hurt? Is there any bruises? Cracked ribs?" she asked and her hands roamed his arms and torso.

Tsunade scoffed, "Oh please, Shizune! If I did anything to him, he would not be standing right now. Besides, I think you're just finding an excuse to touch him," the older woman teased. Shizune blushed and dropped her hands.

Kakashi chuckled and took her hands in his, "I'm okay, Shizune. Tsunade-sama just wanted to have a few words."

Tsunade huffed, "You two are getting too lovey-dovey right now so I'm leaving. I'll be in my compound, probably getting drunk," the woman declared and left the office, closing the door behind her. Shizune was about to chase after the blonde when Kakashi held her hands firmly.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, a playful tone in his voice as he sat down, still holding her hands.

She looked down at him, "It's only three in the afternoon, far too early for anyone to be drunk!"

Kakashi laughed and, suddenly, he yanked her towards him, catching her in his arms and settling her in his lap, "Come on, Shizune," he said lowly, his fingers lightly stroking her knee that had been exposed by the opening of her yukata and his other arm wrapping around her back, "She's a grown woman enjoying her retirement. Besides, I need you here."

Shizune flushed red but her hands went to his shoulders, squeezing lightly, "And what does my Hokage need?" she asked inquisitively.

He drew his mask down and grinned at her, "Well, I can think of a few things," he replied lowly and brought his face close to hers. Before he can kiss her, though, frantic knocks sounded on the door. She giggled, dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose and jumped off his arms, standing off to the side and out of his reach.

Kakashi sighed and put his mask back on, "Come in."

Shikamaru entered, "Hokage-sama," he greeted, "Shizune-san, the hospital called. They need you there since Sakura is in a mission. Something about needing a poison expert."

Shizune stood up straighter, alert and nodding at Shikamaru. She bowed in front of him, "I'll go now, Hokage-sama."

She left without another word, leaving the two men in the office.

Shikamaru spoke again when he's certain that she's no longer within earshot, "The team of Genin and their sensei that was sent out on a mission to Takigakure was attacked by masked men on their way back. They barely managed to escape but one of the kids was struck by a poisoned senbon. According to the conscious ones, those men were wearing blank masks and white cloaks."

Kakashi set his elbows on the desk, clasping his hands together, "You mean like the one that the ANBU described? The one that attacked me?"

"We can't be certain now since the team didn't see any forehead protector but, right now, it's the only logical explanation we have," Shikamaru replied promptly.

Kakashi nodded and started giving out instructions, "All right. Put additional shinobi at our gates and walls. Widen the perimeter of our ANBU outside the gates so they can immediately report to us anything suspicious. If those Genins were attacked on their way back…"

"Then they're probably making their way to the village," Shikamaru finished the thought.

Kakashi nodded, "Exactly. We also need to contact Yukigakure about this. We must notify them that we may have a lead on the whereabouts of those rogue nin that they were hunting."

"Right away, Hokage-sama," he replied and turned to leave when the telephone on Kakashi's desk rang. He motioned for Shikamaru to stay and put the call on speaker.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Kakashi-sama, this is Shizune," she replied, sounding distressed.

He leaned forward, worried, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," she answered promptly, "The poison used on the ninja, it's no ordinary poison. It's a slow acting one but is very deadly and attacking the boy's nervous system. I cannot make any antidote for it without the ingredients we need. Unfortunately, we don't have that here. I know what plants we need but Sakura is on a mission right now."

Kakashi knows where she's going with her words, "Absolutely not."

"Hokage-sama! No one is more applicable for this mission than I am!" she argued.

"Then draw the plants on a paper and I'll send somebody -!" he's stubborn as ever.

"It's not that easy! It looks very similar to every other plant there is! Besides, were out of time!"

"Shizune, do you even know the dangers?!"

"Yes, I do! But if we don't take the risk, who will? If we don't gather these ingredients, what will we use if there are more victims like this? It will not even take three days, these plants are abundant just before our border with Kusagakure."

Kakashi rubbed his forehead in frustration and it took all his self-control not to smash the telephone, "Shizune…" he warned.

"Kakashi," she spoke gently but her voice was laced with determination, "We're on a time limit here. Do you want me to leave with escorts or do I have to do this alone?"

Kakashi growled, knowing that he lost. That's Shizune. When she knows that she can do anything to prevent death, she will do anything to do so, even if the risk is her own life.

"Fine," he resigned, "I'll have Lee, Kiba and TenTen accompany you. I'll contact them for the instructions and you'll need to leave within two hours. Drop by before you go."

If she was relieved, she managed to mask it well, "Thank you, Hokage-sama," she replied and dropped the call.

Kakashi ran his hand down his face, dread settling in his stomach. What if something happens to her? What if they ran into those rogue nin? It is strategic and well known that, if the medic is taken down, the mission and, ultimately, the whole team will go down.

"Hokage-sama, shall I call those three now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, please," he nearly groaned. The young man turned to go but then hesitated.

"One last thing, Hokage-sama," he spoke, glancing over his shoulder and smiling at him, "Stop worrying about Shizune-san. She's a strong woman fully capable of protecting herself. Besides, her escorts are fully capable of protecting her."

Kakashi sighed and put his hand down on the desk. His worries were not fully abated but he can't let his anxieties affect him now, "Thank you, Shikamaru."

The young advisor nodded and left. Lee, Kiba and TenTen arrived shortly after and he quickly explained the objective of their mission. He also instructed them that keeping Shizune safe is of utmost importance, since she's the one who knows of the plants that they need to make the antidote. He told them that they have to be ready within the hour and wait for Shizune at the gate.

When Shizune arrived a little over an hour later in her mission gear, he stood up and locked the door behind her. He gathered her into his arms, burying his face against her neck. Her own arms circled his torso.

"Kakashi," she whispered against his shoulder, "I'll be fine. Lee, Kiba and TenTen? They're going to protect me just fine. Besides, it will be just by our border with Kusagakure; it'll be a quick mission. Please stop worrying."

"I can't help it, Shizune. I – those rogue nin who attacked them, they could be…"

"I know, I know," she soothed him, hands running up and down his back, "Those shinobi told me. But we have to save the kid and to stock up on our inventories, as well. We never know when we need to use these again," she explained.

He sighed against her neck and pulled her tighter against him. She had a point and he can't really argue.

"This is exactly opposite of what I promised to Tsunade-sama," he mumbled.

She hummed, coaxing him to elaborate.

"I promised her that I'd keep you safe. Not send you on a potential suicide mission."

She chuckled tiredly, "Kakashi, it's not your responsibility to protect me. I can do that myself. Besides, we both know that this is the life of shinobi."

He sighed again. He knew that. The life of shinobi is not an easy one. They could die at any given time without any warning or preamble. They could leave their village whole-bodied, only to return with a missing limb or worse, a missing head. Or no body at all. The threat will always be looming above their heads.

He pulled her at arms' length and drew his mask down. Desperately, he kissed her, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss as he grabbed her face between his hands. They were both breathing heavily as they pulled away. He leaned his forehead on hers, their breaths mingling as he stared deeply into her dark eyes, memorizing every part of her face.

When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotions, "Take care of yourself on the road, eh?"

She nodded and smiled reassuringly. Giving him another chaste kiss, she pulled away and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Shizune leapt from branch to branch, pumping her legs faster to keep up with her companions. They left Konoha hours ago and dark was quickly enveloping the land. Since they're racing against time, they decided that it would be the best course of action to head straight to their destination and rely on Kiba's enhanced senses once night fell.

Ever since she finished her check up on the injured Genin, Shizune had a nagging thought at the back of her head. She recognized that the poison used was a rare one, a poison that can easily incapacitate it's opponent. If the aggressors were closing in on the village, then why spare the Genin? Why use a slow working poison instead of going in for a kill? Something is definitely wrong.

"Shizune-san!" Kiba called for her from the front, snapping her out of her daze, "We should continue this below! It's getting too dark for you guys to see the stray branches!"

She nodded her affirmation and jumped down from a branch, landing heavily on her feet. Lee, Kiba, Akamaru and TenTen followed soon after.

"How far are we, Shizune-san?" Lee asked.

"The plants were looking for are by our border in Kusagakure. I'm guessing we're still about 14 hours away," Shizune explained and rummaged through her pack for the food pills, "Here, everyone. Might as well eat some of these. We'll be running for the rest of the night and back to Konoha without rest. Please stay with me. We need to have the plants for the antidote. It won't do if any of us faints."

"Yes, ma'am!" they answered and took a pill. Even Kiba took one for Akamaru, who happily munched the little pill. Shizune took one for herself as well and continued their journey. Lee and Kiba took the lead while TenTen ran beside her, the numerous scrolls on her pack rattling.

"Shizune-san," TenTen began, "Do you know who attacked those kids? Hokage-sama forgot to tell us, I guess."

"The Genin that I talked to earlier mentioned that they were attacked by men wearing white cloaks and blank masks but they didn't see a forehead protector. If I had to guess, they could be rogue shinobi," she explained.

"I see," TenTen answered, "What do you think they want? Why did they attack some kids?"

Shizune sighed, "Honestly, TenTen, I don't know. Even the conscious Genin and their sensei that I talked to couldn't figure out why they were attacked. The kid said that they came out of nowhere and just started attacking them."

"The poor kids," TenTen mumbled.

Shizune couldn't agree more. Those kids just graduated from Academy, just promoted to Genin and they were already ambushed and one of them already on the precipice of death. Even their sensei was nearly defeated.

But, Shizune realized sadly, this is the reality that they live in. Genins get hurt and die as easily as a Jounin. But Shizune is determined that, as long as she can do something about it, she'd do anything to prevent death.

As they continued their journey in silence, Shizune was occupied by her thoughts. If what those kids described were accurate, then they could be facing the group of rogue shinobi that attacked Kakashi. If that's the case, they could be facing an opponent adept with ninja tools and, apparently, even poison. Though Shizune's confident about her team's abilities, she couldn't afford to let her guard down. One of those rogue shinobi, even though killed, managed to incapacitate a Hokage.

She can't help the worry that creeps into her mind at the thought of those shinobi. One of them almost killed Kakashi and, apparently, more of them are on their way to the village. If they have the same objective as the first one did, then Kakashi is in dire danger again. The thought scared her to death and made her want to pump her legs faster to get this mission over with. She's not going to let anything happen to him again.

* * *

They've been travelling for hours now, their veins charged with the food pill they consumed that they were not feeling fatigued yet. When Shizune glanced up at the sky, she guessed that it would be around four in the morning. They've been travelling for more than 10 hours now without stopping and yet they were nowhere near the border. Shizune brought her gaze back down and a saw flash of purple on her peripheral vision. She abruptly stopped, her legs throbbing as she walked back to the plant that she saw.

"Shizune-san? What is it?" Lee inquired as they stepped closer to where she was standing. She plucked the purple flower off its stem and sniffed its scent. Her eyes widened.

"This is it," she whispered and turned to her companions, "We've found it!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Really?" TenTen asked as Lee and Kiba high-fived.

She nodded, happy that they didn't have to go all the way the border, "Yes this is it. Kiba, can you smell this and find out where we can find more of this?"

Kiba took the flower from her hand and sniffed. He held the flower out to Akamaru, who took a sniff too.

"Shizune-san, the scent is strong about fifty meters north-west from here. Should we go there?" Kiba asked.

Shizune nodded, "Yes, that would be good. Take TenTen with you, if there's trouble, just launch an explosive into the sky so we can come over and we'll do the same. Take a seedling if you can so we can cultivate this plant in Konoha. Lee and I will get flowers that we can find around here. Let's meet here after half an hour."

The two nodded and went off. Shizune showed Lee the flower.

"Look here, Lee," she motioned and traced the edges of the flower, "This flower is purple that had gold edges. And, look closely, the stalk coming out of the flower is darker shade of purple but the tips were yellow. This is the flower that we need but examine them carefully before plucking them. So many flowers are purple but these are the only ones with gold edges."

Lee nodded, "I understand, Shizune-san," he replied and went off, looking over the purple flowers that he passed. Shizune looked over to her right side, glancing at Rock Lee's back every now and then. They can't afford to be separated now.

They collected flowers, with Shizune checking her watch every now and then. Lee presented her with the flowers that he collected, which she put inside her pack. Just before their assigned meeting time, Kiba and TenTen arrived, both carrying a plastic bag full of flowers.

"Sure hope this is enough, Shizune-san," Kiba commented as he held out the plastic bag.

Shizune chuckled as she set her pack down and carefully put the bags inside, "This is actually more than enough, Kiba. Did you get seedlings?"

TenTen held out the plastic she was carrying, "Here you go."

"Thank you. We can go back to the village now," Shizune said as she hefted her pack over her back. If they can keep up the speed that they did when they were going here, they'd be back at Konoha by afternoon.

"All right. Let's go!"

* * *

Halfway through their journey, Kiba, who was in the lead, stopped abruptly and sniffed around. Akamaru's teeth were bared and he was growling lowly.

TenTen and Shizune hurried to where they were standing, "What's wrong?" Shizune asked, keeping her ears and eyes open for threats.

"We're smelling somebody else. At least five people. I think it would be a good idea to be up in the trees," Kiba said between clenched teeth. They nodded and simultaneously leapt towards the tree line. They formed a defensive circle around her, with Kiba and Akamaru in front of her, TenTen beside her and Lee taking up the rear. Shizune stopped herself from scolding the three. She can protect herself just fine but she realized that, in every mission, the medic nin is the one to be protected.

They continued their journey, jumping from branch to branch and remaining alert for any enemies nearby. Shizune pulled out a kunai, ready to defend herself.

Kiba sniffed and stiffened, landing on a branch heavily. They stopped.

"Kiba?" Shizune asked tersely, voice tight with tension.

"They're closing in!" Kiba announced as he and Akamaru crouched in a defensive position. TenTen took out some of her scrolls, stuffing some on her pockets and one held ready in her hand. Lee stepped in front of her, his hands poised to attack. Shizune brought the kunai up, looking around her.

A branch snapped behind her.

Lee spun around and Shizune ducked as his leg kicked at something behind her, who grunted when he was hit. She glanced back and saw a cracked, blank mask and a white cloak billowing in the wind as the person fell to the ground. One by one, his companions emerged from the trees, all wearing blank masks and white cloaks.

Shizune tightened her hand around the kunai. She can see four of them, though she can't be sure if anyone was hiding for a surprise attack.

"Hn, Konoha shinobi again," one masked man grumbled, katana held in one hand.

"Oi, I think that lady's the one they're talking about," another replied, pointing at Shizune's direction. She narrowed her eyes. She can't see their forehead protector but she already had a hunch as to who they were.

The first one to speak, apparently the leader, turned his head to look at her and stepped forward. TenTen readied her scroll and Lee crouched in front of her.

"We only want the lady," he spoke lowly, his voice being muffled slightly by the mask, "I'll let you have your life if you leave the lady to us, brats."

"Hah! Like that will happen!" Kiba snarled, body coiled tightly as he prepared for attack. They drew the hoods of their cloaks down and Shizune's fears were confirmed when she saw the forehead protector of Yukigakure tied around their necks, with a single scratch in the middle.

_These men… they're so close to the village now!_ She thought and her blood ran cold. She tightened her grip on the kunai, wanting to launch her Poison Mist but she can't do that just yet. They're too high up and she can't risk her companions inhaling any poisonous gas.

"Just leave her here and we'll give her back when the Hokage comes for her," he said and they laughed, as if that was the funniest thing they heard.

Kiba, hot-headed as ever, growled and launched his attack. Transforming into a dog in the likeness of Akamaru, they attacked with Gatsūga. The rogue shinobi managed to avoid the attack and Kiba hit the trunk of the tree. Kiba went down and chased after them on the ground.

"Kiba!" she yelled after him. Knowing that they can't avoid the fight now, they went after him. They landed on a circle, their backs to each other as their enemies converged on them.

Shizune can feel the throbbing of a headache behind her eyebrows. She remembered the pinched, frightened looks on the faces of the injured kid's teammate, recalled the writhing kid on his hospital bed, obviously in agony because of the poison given by these scum excuse of a human and she wants to finish them _right now_.

Kiba growled and stepped closer to her, "Shizune-san, you go ahead with Lee. TenTen and I will handle this."

Shizune's eyes widened, astounded by the suggestion, "No thank you, Kiba!" she hissed, not taking her eyes off the enemy in front of her.

"But – ."

"I'm not leaving any of you here, you understand? I'm the leader of this mission and I say that we leave this place together!" she snarled. She's a medic and her calling is to save people, not abandon them.

Kiba looked like he wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut. Instead, he said, "Fine. Then TenTen and I will handle offense. Lee, you're in charge of keeping Shizune-san safe."

Lee nodded, his hands raised and ready, "Understood."

They stood in tense silence and then TenTen opened her scroll, unleashing a barrage of kunai with explosive tags attached in the direction of their opponents. They jumped back and instinctively slashed the kunai with their katana. It landed on their feet and exploded. The others managed to jump away but one was caught by the blast, killing him instantly. They managed to widen their circle as the remaining ones stepped back. TenTen took another scroll and wielded her own katana, one on each hand.

"Now, now," the leader said calmly, "Why would you go such lengths for this lady? I am offering you your life in exchange of her. I mean, you've seen what we did to those kids and their sensei, right?"

Shizune glared at him, "Why did you poison that kid? What do you want with me?"

The leader sighed, as if disappointed, "I would've thought you understood that by now. It's to draw you out, of course! You are the Poison Specialist of Konoha, right? We know the Hokage's reputation of saving his comrades. Then poisoning a kid with a rare toxin should do the trick! Besides, we know that by taking you, we can use you as leverage against that Hokage!"

Shizune's blood ran cold. It was all part of their elaborate plan, then. They used a rare poison that can incapacitate but not immediately kill a person, knowing that the antidote is not readily available. They knew she's an expert in poison and used that knowledge to draw her out of the village, hoping to take her and use her to draw Kakashi out.

But, she can't understand how they knew of the fact that she's a Poison Specialist.

"How did you know all that?" she asked, stalling.

He waved his hand in a nonchalant manner, "Just from a chatty bird. It's not important anymore. Just come with us and your companions are free to leave."

"Like I'll allow that!" Kiba yelled and transformed into a dog. Together with Akamaru, they attacked the leader with Goroga. He managed to dodge and they hit the rogue shinobi beside him instead, who fell. TenTen advanced on the one closest to them, slashing and blocking the attacks with her katana. She easily blocked his parries and, when she saw an opening, quickly stab him on his right side. Lee was fighting off one of them who dared to stepped close to them, kicking the katana off his hand and delivering punches and kicks to his body.

Shizune scanned wildly around her. The leader had disappeared when Kiba tried to attack him. Where had he gone to?

A branch snapped behind her and she turned, kunai raised and slashing in a wide arc. He blocked her kunai with his sword and sparks flew from their blades when they met. She pushed her kunai against his katana, grunting in effort as she tried to take a step forward.

The man chuckled behind his mask, "I must say I'm pretty impressed, iryo nin. I don't know many medics who can fight."

She glared at him, "Stop underestimating medics like me. We know where to stab you to easily kill you."

"Shizune-san!" one of them, maybe Kiba, yelled. Shizune tilted her head slightly in the direction in a moment of distraction. That's what all the man needed to shove his sword forward, making her step back and almost lose her balance. In a flash, the man grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her forward. Turning her around, he wrapped his arm around her neck, keeping her in a chokehold and her back on his chest. He rested the tip of his katana on her cheek.

"Drop the kunai," he ordered. Having no other choice, she dropped them.

He waved his sword at her companions, who were frozen with shock, "One wrong move and I'll cut off the lady's breaths," he threatened. To make his point known, he tightened his arm around her neck, making her gasp for air and claw at his arm helplessly. He started to walk backwards slowly, taking her with him and her teammates followed, matching their steps with his.

Shizune had to act fast before they got too far. She let her hands fall limp on her side, hiding her hand inside her sleeve. Using her long sleeves as a blind spot, she reached into her arm, where numerous Senbons were hidden, tied with a cord around her arm. With little difficulty, she stabbed the Senbon into his thigh and the other to the arm around her neck.

He yelled in surprise, letting her go and falling on his knees. She got out of his reach but not before he raised his katana in a last effort attempt to stab her and the blade grazed her arm. Shizune grunted when she felt it sink into her skin and into her muscles when she jumped away from him. Lee kicked his katana from his grasp.

TenTen rushed to her side, bandage ready at her hands, "Shizune-san! Are you alright?"

She nodded, examining the wound with critical eyes, "Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry TenTen, I can heal this," she reassured as she started healing herself.

"You're companions are dead, old man," she heard Kiba taunt as he stepped closer to the man. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke. Once it cleared, the man who was previously immobile and cornered was now replaced with a tree trunk.

Kiba growled and kicked the trunk, "Substitution Jutsu."

Shizune's blood ran cold once again, "That would mean he's still here or he's calling for back-up. We need to continue before he comes back."

Once she finished healing herself, they rushed back to Konoha, knowing that they may arrive at the village by nighttime. Their strength was renewed once their gazes caught the high walls of the village.

"Kiba, Lee, TenTen!" she called out to them while running, "You go straight to the Tower and report to the Hokage what happened. He needs to know immediately. I need to go to the hospital and prepare the antidote for the kid!" she explained to which they nodded. They parted ways once they entered the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry if the fight part seems unrealistic, idk how to write it properly xD


	14. Chapter 14

p>Kakashi almost went after Shizune the moment the door shut behind her. He knew that she'll not be gone for long; their mission may not even take 48-hours to finish but that didn't stop the anxiety rising within him. He's fully tempted to leave a clone in his stead and accompany her but he knows that it will only upset her if he does that and it will be considered as desertion.

He strengthened his resolve, took a deep breath, sighed and sat back down behind his desk. He will not be twiddling his thumbs until she comes back.

* * *

_Kakashi opened his eyes and looked around him, seeing nothing but barren landscape. He called out to somebody, anybody, to come to him or answer him but nobody answered. He began to walk aimlessly, hoping to see somebody else. He began to feel helpless, it felt like he was walking for miles and miles but he saw nobody else._

_Out of nowhere, he heard his name called out behind him. He turned and saw Shizune standing before him and his blood ran cold. She was held by a masked fiend wearing a white cloak. He had an arm wrapped around her neck and a kunai pointed at the exposed side of her neck._

_She called out for him again and he wants to run to her, to save her but his feet were like made with heavy metal that he can't lift them no matter how hard he tried. He yelled her name and then the kunai sunk into her neck, and he watched in shocked helplessness as her blood began to drip down her yukata and stain the ground below._

* * *

Kakashi's eyes snapped open, sitting up, his chest heaving as he wildly scanned his bare quarters. He was panting heavily, his hands gripping the sheets tightly and his clothes clung to him with sweat. He kicked the sheets away in an agitated manner and pulled his shirt off, letting the air-condition cool his overheated skin. A quick glance at the window let him know that it was already morning.

He ran his hands through his hair and ran them down his face harshly. Last night, his anxiety over Shizune's safety had not let him sleep easy; he was tossing and turning on his bed for hours. When he managed to finally sleep, he was then infested by _that_ nightmare.

He groaned. They didn't receive an update from her team yesterday and he almost pulled his hair in worry, if not for Shikamaru's reassurances that they're probably en route and couldn't send any messages yet.

He shivered and clenched his teeth when the image of her blood spilling on the ground flashed in his mind. If anyone ever dares to hurt her, he will kill them.

* * *

He put his pen down and sighed. It's almost 8 in the evening and he just finished the last paper to sign for the day. Really, he can't wait to pass the Hokage title to Naruto so he can be done with the paper works. On top of that, they didn't get any update from Shizune and her team.

Kakashi knew that he shouldn't worry about her mission too much. Technically, it would be around 18 to 20 hours to get to their border with Kusagaruke and another 18 to 20 to get back to the village. But with the looming threat of those supposed rouge shinobi that attacked the Genin team, he couldn't help but feel agitated that he doesn't know her status or whereabouts.

 _And with my nightmares running rampant…_ he thought, disgruntled, and slammed his fist on the table.

The pen that he set down on the desk started to roll, falling down the edge of the table and landing near his foot. He sighed, pushing his chair back and bending down to pick it up. As he bent, his eye caught the attention of the bottommost drawer of his desk. He blinked. He doesn't remember what's in that drawer and, in the three months that he started working, he never bothered to ask Shizune nor Shikamaru about the contents of this drawer.

He knelt before it and pulled, only to find that it was locked. He was about to leave it at that but his interest was already piqued. He thought about using his chakra to simply force the drawer out when he remembered the set of spare keys that Shikamaru had handed him the day that he returned to work, which he usually puts in the top drawer when he gets in for work and, maybe, one of them is the key. He opened the top drawer and there, on top of his Icha Icha book, is the set of keys.

_Now, I just have to figure out which one of these is the right one._

He tried several times and he's seriously thinking of doing his original idea of simply forcing the drawer out when a particular key finally fit the lock. He turned the latch successfully and he opened the drawer. Inside were few important papers with regards to village alliances and trade, which is probably why the drawer was kept under lock. He reached his hand inside and his fingers brushed against something smooth on the innermost corner of the drawer. The texture felt like velvet against his fingers but it was hard, as if it was a box.

He was about to yank the drawer out when frantic knocks sounded from the door. He shut the drawer and quickly locked it. Picking up the fallen pen, he sat down on his chair and called out for the person outside.

"Come in!"

Kiba, TenTen and Lee came in, all looking tired and breathless. Kakashi's heart almost stopped when he didn't see their fourth member.

Kakashi studied their faces, "Where's Shizune?" he asked as he felt his worry go through the roof at her absence.

"She went ahead to the hospital to make the antidote, Hokage-sama," Kiba explained and Kakashi heaved a big sigh of relief.

"She told us we could go ahead and report the mission to you, Kakashi-sama," TenTen added.

He nodded, "How come you're back so early? I thought you had to go to our border with Kusa?" he asked.

Kiba stepped forward, "We were supposed to go there but, luckily, Shizune-san noticed the plant halfway there and it was abundant in that part of the Land of Fire. She had us take seedlings so we can cultivate it here."

"But, Hokage-sama, we were attacked by rogue shinobi from Yukigakure," Lee informed and Kakashi's heart almost stopped.

"Are any of you hurt?" he asked, praying that nothing happened to Shizune.

"No but Shizune-san was wounded on her arm. She healed herself and said that it was nothing serious," TenTen explained.

Kakashi leaned back on his chair, "Explain what exactly happened."

"We were on our way back when we were attacked by five rogue shinobi wearing blank masks and white cloaks. It was about 20 to 30 kilometers from our village. We only knew they were from Yuki when they lowered their hoods and exposed the forehead protector around their necks. They said they were going to take Shizune-san and use her to draw you out of the village," Lee explained. Kakashi swallowed the ball of anger rising from his chest.

"They didn't reveal why they want you out of the village, Hokage-sama but they seem to know a bit about our village, like how Shizune-san was our Poison Specialist and how they knew that you would rescue her yourself if needs be," Kiba continued, "We managed to kill four of them, but the apparent leader tried to take Shizune-san away, if not for her quick thinking. However, he managed to escape by Substitution Jutsu."

"Shizune-san assumed that he may be calling for back-up but we weren't being chased nor attacked again on our way back," TenTen finished.

Kakashi's mind was racing. It confirmed his suspicion that Nadare had more comrades out and about and they're quickly closing in on the village. What they didn't know is the remaining numbers of their enemy. Shizune's team was attacked by five aggressors. Who's to say that they didn't have more than five remaining? Koyuki herself was not sure of the exact number of this rogue group. If they were being driven purely by revenge, then their main target would be Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. It appears that they have a bigger case at hand than they thought.

 _This shouldn't be a hard problem_ , Kakashi thought to himself. But he knows firsthand that they are a threat to their safety and the safety of the shinobi that he sends out on mission; especially if they just start to randomly attack Konoha shinobi just like the way they did the other day. And, based on the report of his ANBU, they're good with creating diversion and stealth that one of them sneaked in and attacked him.

_And Shizune…_

Kakashi looked up at his shinobi, "All right. Then we'll have to tighten the security of the village by ten-fold. We can't have another accident here. And I'll try to contact Koyuki-sama in the morning. We'll try if we can have some of her shinobi to coordinate with ours to hunt this rogue group down. We will not allow any more ninja of ours to get injured because of them," he explained and the three nodded.

"I would guess you haven't had rest since you left the other day. You can go home now and do the mission review tomorrow," he said and smiled reassuringly behind his mask. They thanked him and left the room, closing the door behind them. Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back and leaning heavily on his chair. He never expected that an A-rank mission that he took almost a decade ago would come back at him and haunt his village, all for the sake of mindless revenge.

And Shizune…

Her safety was already compromised because he sent her on a dangerous mission. They were really planning to use her just to lure him out. If not for her thinking, she'd be taken by those nameless, faceless people already. What more if they found out that she was going out with him? They had just rebuilt their relationship a week ago and yet, Kakashi's already faced with a hard decision to make.

* * *

Kakashi made his way to the hospital, eyes downcast and dragging his feet. He was slightly slouched and his hands were buried deep inside his pockets. There are no other villagers around so he doesn't need to worry about them seeing him so miserable.

He stayed in his office for hours, going back and forth in his mind between how to handle the situation at hand and thinking about the safety of Shizune. He couldn't just leave her. Shizune had easily became the most important person in his life right now. She understands him, cares for him and, for some reason, loves him for who he is. He doesn't want to sound clingy but he craves for the attention and care that she gives him and he wants to reciprocate all of the love that she showed him because, of course, he loves her.

But, if those men were really out for his blood, they'd target the closest person to him first and, once they found out about his relationship with her, they would surely use her to hurt him. He doesn't know what he will do if they ever touch a strand of her hair. He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt that he had caused her to be hurt.

After debating with himself for hours, he decided that it would be better if he pushed her away. He had to face the reality that he cannot be with her and keep the dangers out of her life.

"Kakashi?" a voice in front of him said. He looked up and stared at the dark eyes of the woman that he loves. She was still in her mission gear, the sleeves of her shirt too long that he can't see her hands. She's obviously on the way to the Tower to meet him. Shizune was smiling gently at him, albeit tiredly, but she was looking at him with those gentle eyes full of concern and affection and he knows he lost his internal battle. Gazing into her eyes, he felt his resolve crumble.

Kakashi had always been a selfless person but for once, just this once, he wants to be _selfish._

With renewed determination, he stepped closer to her and gathered her in his arms, feeling the warmth of her body seep through his clothes and onto his skin. He couldn't do it to the both of them; he wouldn't punish them heedlessly. He wants her near him always and he cannot push her away. He couldn't bear the thought of not having her warmth near him. He cannot do that. If he had to be at her side every second of the day to ensure her safety, then so be it.

He tightened his hold on her when he felt her own arms wrap around his torso. He buried his face on her neck and pushed down the sob that had made its way up to his throat. She didn't say anything yet; she understands him so well and knows that he will speak once he regained some of his composure. She simply ran her hands up and down his back in a soothing manner.

Kakashi breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of hospital still clinging on her skin. He wanted to stay just like this. With her in his arms, where he can keep her safe. It felt like _coming home_.

"Shizune…" he breathed.

She hummed questioningly.

Kakashi swallowed, "I'm so glad you're back."

"Hm? Did somebody miss me?" she teased and he didn't need to look at her to know that she's smiling. He didn't reply and simply nuzzled her neck. They were silent for a long time before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Shizune," he whispered against her skin. He was sorry for even thinking about pushing her away and not give her any reason. He wouldn't hurt her that way again. Kakashi vowed to himself that he will take care of her heart and not break it again.

She started and tried to get out of his embrace but he held on to her tight, not wanting her warmth away from him.

"What for? Kakashi, are you alright?" she asked.

Unbidden, a smile came on his lips, "I am now. Welcome home, Shizune."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Too much fluff! beware of fluff! proceed with caution! xD

Shizune opened her eyes slowly, groaning slightly at the sunlight coming through her window. Behind her, Kakashi breathed steadily, every exhale blowing slightly at her short black hair. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist and a small smile came to her lips involuntarily. She glanced at the clock beside her bed and grimaced when she saw that it was almost 7 in the morning.

Feeling uncharacteristically lazy, she laid back comfortably on her bed, her legs still throbbing slightly after all the running that she did since the other day. She snuggled her back against Kakashi's chest, who sighed and tightened his arms around her. She almost giggled at the memory of him at her kitchen, wearing her purple apron and preparing her food last night.

She remembered how he looked last night when she saw him walking towards the hospital. He had his hands buried deep in his pockets and he was looking down, as if he didn't want anyone to look at him. His posture alone made him look so morose. Her enthusiasm at seeing the kid finally settle down on his hospital bed diminished when she saw Kakashi on that state.

When she called out his name, he lifted his head and she saw that he looked miserable, his eyes had a lost look on them. But when his eyes focused on hers, his eyes lightened up, as if coming to an important conclusion. He embraced her for a long time, not saying anything.

Shizune tried to lighten up the situation but it seemed that Kakashi was not done with his brooding. He apologized to her but wouldn't disclose the reason why he's apologizing and, instead, told her that he's glad that she's back. She didn't pry anymore; she knew that Kakashi will tell her what's bothering him once he's comfortable enough to do so.

They stayed like that for a long time, embracing under the streetlight until she broke the silence.

* * *

_"Uhm, Kakashi?" she whispered against his shoulder. He merely hummed and nuzzled her neck._

_"I haven't sat down for at least a full day now. Can you please let me go?" she said._

_Her legs were literally killing her. All the running that she did for 20 straight hours and the standing and pacing she did in the hospital now coming back and her feet are now begging to be rested._

_He chuckled and tightened his hold on her, "As if I'll ever let you go."_

_"Kakashi," she whined. Really, all she wants now is to sit down. She likes being in his arms but, at the moment, what she likes to do is to take a seat._

_He sighed dramatically and pulled one arm away. However, he stooped down and put said arm behind her knees, carrying her in his arms. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck._

_She gasped, "Kakashi! What are you doing?!"_

_He looked down at her and grinned behind his mask, "Your legs are tired, right? Then I'll carry you back to your apartment."_

_She tried to wriggle out of his arms, "Absolutely not! I'm heavy! And the villagers…"_

_Her next words were ignored when he tightened his hold on hers and leapt, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to her apartment. Her breath caught on her throat when the moonlight illuminated his eyes and his profile._

_Even with the mask on, he was absolutely_ beautiful.

_His eyes were dark, almost as dark as hers and the exposed part of his face was absolutely, flawlessly ageless. His silver hair shone in the moonlight, making it look like white. The scar on his eye going down his cheek only added to the charm, but Shizune couldn't imagine the pain that it had caused him when he was wounded by it._

_He landed lightly on his feet at her apartment door, still holding her tightly against him, as if he doesn't want to let go. She was still gazing at his perfection, wondering what he saw in her in the first place. Wondering how he even looked at her for the second time in their lives. She accepted months ago that he may not feel the same way again about her but now, here he is, carrying her in his arms again and gazing at her with tender eyes full of affection._

_He smiled down at her, "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"_

_She smiled back, "Nothing," she whispered and reached for the edge of his mask, "Just this."_

_She pulled it down and leaned forward to brush her lips with his. He met her halfway, their lips molding together in a familiar rhythm that Shizune had long ago memorized but had never ceased to amaze her. He took her lead, waiting for the movements of her lips to quicken, slow down and finally cease. When she pulled away, he leaned his forehead on hers and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose._

_She opened her eyes to see the slight blush across his cheeks. She grinned despite her own blush, "So, you really missed me."_

_He chuckled, "Yes I did. Welcome home, Shizune."_

_Kakashi gently set her down and she unwrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment, they stared at each other, until he broke his gaze and looked down, scratching his cheek. To her, he looked_ nervous.

_"Uhm, Shizune," he began, "Have… have you eaten dinner?"_

_She cocked her head to the side, "Well, not exactly. I did have a food pill yesterday," she paused, "Please don't tell me you're inviting me to dinner right now. I haven't even showered!"_

_He grinned, "You look mighty fine to me."_

_She pouted, "I know you got that from_ Icha Icha. _Besides, it's late. There are no restaurants open."_

_He nodded in acknowledgement, "True. How about I make dinner?"_

_She blinked and then smiled. She remembered the handful of times that she convinced Kakashi to cook dinner when they were living together the year before. She didn't expect his cooking skills to be so good._

_"Alright," she replied and turned to her door, reaching in her pack to get her key. Once inside, she turned on all the lights of her apartment while Kakashi locked the door behind them. She set her bag by the center table and collapsed on her couch, groaning in relief to finally sit down. Kakashi joined her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, removing his mask and forehead protector and putting them on the center table. He removed his flak jacket and draped it on the back of the couch, leaving him in his long sleeved shirt._

_"Tired?" he asked as he fit them side by side._

_She yawned, "And hungry. How about you make us something now?"_

_He gave her an odd look, "A trip to your kitchen would be nice."_

_She laughed lightly, "Oh right, sorry."_

_She stood up and he took her hand in his, following her to the kitchen. After directing him of the contents of her fridge, she handed him her apron._

_"You can cook whatever you want. I can eat anything right now, I swear. I'll just take a shower real quick," she said as he put on the apron. She smiled inwardly. He really looked adorable in purple._

_He looked up at her with a devious smirk on his lips, "Can I join you?"_

_Though she scoffed, she had to fight down the blush at the many memories that invaded her mind of them in the shower, "Keep wishing, Hatake."_

_She left him and entered her room. She took a shower and changed for the night in an old long sleeved mission shirt and sweatpants. She glanced at her bedside table, the former side of Kakashi, and saw their picture from New Year a few months ago. She smiled nostalgically and then shook her head. They're going to make new memories and take more pictures that she can immortalize in her frames and albums._

_When she exited her room, Kakashi was still in the kitchen. She can smell the miso soup that he's cooking and she smiled. He's probably making his favorite food. She collapsed on the couch, stretching her arms over her head and resting her still sore legs. She must've dozed for a bit when Kakashi shook her lightly on the arm._

_"Hey," he said gently, "Come on. Let's eat first before you sleep."_

_"Thank you," she smiled and got up. She took a seat on the table and he sat beside her._

_He inquired her about her mission, asking about the coordination about her team and their supposed strategy. Though he didn't ask too much about the part when they were ambushed by rogues from Yuki, it seemed that he's still disturbed about the fact that she was hurt; her teammates did report their mission to him first. When they finished, he took on the task of doing the dishes as well._

_"You're spoiling me," she commented as he gathered their plates._

_He merely smiled and gave her a look that she was all to familiar with. It was a look that he often gave her a year ago. A look that made tears spring at her eyes. It was a look that spoke of tenderness, of affection, of_ love.

_"You rest there, Shizune. I'll take care of this," he said and turned back towards her kitchen. Once he's gone, a tear slipped from her eye and dripped down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away with her sleeve. Shizune had seen that look on his face many times before, the look that she thought she would never see again. Her heart felt full at the moment from all the happiness that she's feeling. From the love that he's showering her. He loves her again. She can see it on the way that he looks at her and his small attempts to take care of her._

_She stood up and entered the kitchen. He was there, rinsing the plates that they used. Silently, she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind._

_"Shizune?" he asked and placed a wet hand over her arm, "Is everything alright?"_

_She pressed her face against his back, swallowing the lump on her throat before answering, "It is now. I – Thank you, Kakashi."_

_She couldn't say the words yet. She doesn't want to scare him away. Kakashi will say the words himself once he's comfortable enough. She will be patient with him._

_He turned around and wrapped his arms around her and she hid her face against his shoulder. Resting his chin in the top of her head, he chuckled._

_"Is that for the food?" he joked._

_She giggled, "Yes it's for the food," she said with a yawn she couldn't stop._

_Kakashi noticed, "You're tired. Well, dishes are done. You can go to sleep now."_

_Shizune still held him, hesitating on her next words, "Kakashi…"_

_"Hmm?"_

_She took a deep breath and looked up at him, "Would you like to stay the night?"_

_He blinked, startled at the question before a smirk came over, "I thought you were tired, but if you want me to stay the night for_ that _…"_

_She hit his chest, blushing slightly, "Not for_ that! _I am tired! I just thought you'd want to, you know… sleep here?"_

_A serene look came over his face and he took her hand, kissing her palm, "I know, I'm just joking with you. I'll sleep here if you want."_

_She smiled triumphantly and dragged him to her bedroom. Though he hesitated slightly at the door, he entered once she tugged slightly at his hand. Shizune dug around her closet for clothes that he can use while his eyes rove around her bedroom until they landed on their picture on the bedside table._

_"That's the same one on your office, right?" he asked, a finger pointed on the said frame. She glanced at what he's pointing and nodded._

_"Yeah. That was taken on New Year's Eve. We organized a lantern festival for the village on that," she replied as she continued rummaging through her closet. She found his old shirt and pants._

_She handed him the clothes and a towel, "Here, you can use these. Bathroom's that door behind you."_

_He looked baffled, "You have clothes of mine?"_

_She laughed, "Kakashi, you used to live here. What do you expect?"_

_He smiled sheepishly and made his way to the bathroom. Shizune laid down on her side and waited for him. The level of comfort and familiarity of their newly rebuilt relationship was almost disconcerting for her but she was also thankful that they managed to got back the mutual solace that they found on each other._

_Kakashi turned off the light and laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and his face against her hair. She laid a hand on top of his and glanced at the clock on her bedside. It was almost midnight._

_She yawned, "Good night, Kakashi."_

_He hummed, "Good night, Shizune."_

_She was almost asleep when he spoke again._

_"I'm so sorry, Shizune," he whispered against her hair, "I'm sorry I thought about leaving you."_

_She startled and opened her eyes, looking at her window, "Why?" she simply asked._

_He took a shuddering breath, "I – your teammates told me you were hurt. They told me those shinobi were going to use you to lure me out and I – I thought I could do you more good if I'm not close to you. That I may become a danger to you because of my enemies. But I don't want to push you away, Shizune. I need you right here. With me," he said in a rush._

So this is where it came from, _she thought to herself and remembered his apology earlier that night._

_She turned in his arms to face him. He was not looking at her eyes and his face had a look of desolation, shame and desperation. She took hold of his face, her thumb brushing over the scar on his cheek and made him look her in the eyes._

_"Listen to me Kakashi," she said firmly, "I told you this before and I'm telling you this again: I can protect myself just fine. I'm a kunoichi trained by a Legendary Sannin and I'm confident on my own battle skills."_

_She took a deep breath before continuing, "Thank you for being honest with me and telling me of what you thought of doing. What's important to me right now is that you didn't do it. And I thank you for it. You will never be danger to me, got it? You made so many good things in my life than you could imagine. Don't ever think that you do me harm for being with me."_

_Kakashi stared at her in awe, "Shizune…"_

_She smiled reassuringly and removed her hands from his face, "It's okay. Now, will you let me sleep? I have to go back to my work tomorrow as an assistant to one certain Hokage."_

_He chuckled and gave her a lingering kiss, "Thank you, Shizune," he muttered against her lips. She gave him another smile and turned again, feeling him drop a kiss on her neck from behind her._

_"I know you said you're tired but…" he said suggestively._

_"No, Kakashi," she quickly shot him down, "I am tired."_

_He huffed and settled comfortably behind her, "Fine."_

_She hid her smile, "Good night, Kakashi."_

_"Hmm, good night, Shizune."_

* * *

She smiled at last night's events. She knows he loves her, she's certain of it. She couldn't really explain how she knew but, every time he looked at her last night, she saw the tenderness in his eyes. Every time he touched her, there's a gentleness in his hands that she craves.

She's certain of it by the way he shows his love to her. She's content with feeling all the love that he showers her.

Her eyes drifted to the clock and she nearly groaned. She spent good half an hour reminiscing. She gently lifted his arm and tried to get out of his embrace, only for them to tighten around her once more.

"Where are you going?" he whispered against her ear.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, "To work, obviously. It's almost 8 in the morning!"

He groaned and buried his head deeper on the pillow, "We'll take a day off today."

She laughed despite herself, "In case you forgot, you're the _Hokage._ You can't take a day off."

He groaned again but he removed his arms around her, lying on his back on her bed. She sat up and looked at him, his eyes still closed. Quickly, she took her pillow and hit his chest.

His eyes snapped open and gazed at hers, expression almost comical that she wanted to laugh, "What was that for?" he asked.

She smiled cheerfully, "You need to get up, Hokage-sama. We have paper works to do."

"Ugh, fine," he said and got up as well. She stood up and took his hand, dragging him to her living room.

"We can have an early start today, Hokage-sama! If we can finish the paper works early, we can have dinner early, right?" she asked cheerfully. She took his mask and forehead protector from the table and gave them to him.

"Shizune…" he whined, "Come on, just five more minutes on bed."

"No time!" she said and opened the front door, "Come on, Hokage-sama. We can do this!"

He glared at her playfully and pouted as he slipped his mask over his head. He fixed the mask around his throat and dragged them up his face but stopped before covering his mouth. He stepped closer to her and kissed her deeply, his hands resting on her hips. Her hands made their way to his cheeks, a finger tracing the scar on his face.

He pulled away first and grinned, "See you at the office, my dear assistant."

With that, he left. Leaving behind a widely smiling kunoichi, giddy with all the love and happiness that she's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i did warn about the fluff xD


	16. Chapter 16

"Hokage-sama, good morning. My assistant said you want to speak with me?" Koyuki said from the other line, all business. Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair as Shikamaru and Shizune stood by his side.

"I apologize for the early call, Koyuki-sama," he began, "but I believe this call is necessary and of utmost importance."

The leader was silent for a beat, "Tell me, Hokage-sama."

"A team of Genin and their sensei was attacked by shinobi wearing the same attire as Katsuo the other day on their way back from a mission," Kakashi informed, "Blank masks and white cloaks. They injured the kids and one of them had been infected by poison. Luckily, our Poison Specialist was knowledgeable with wide variety of poison and had set out on a mission to gather the ingredients needed for the antidote."

He sighed, "However, even her squad was attacked but they were able to confirm that those shinobi were the rogue ones from Yuki and they even threatened to take our Poison Specialist."

"I see," Koyuki replied, "Do we know why they want to kidnap Shizune-san?"

Kakashi's eyebrow raised in surprise and was impressed that Koyuki had remembered Shizune's name.

"Koyuki-sama, if I may speak? This is Shizune," his assistant interjected.

"Shizune-san, I'm glad to hear from you. I hope you're alright?" The young leader inquired.

"Yes, my squad and I were not seriously injured during our mission," Shizune replied, "They attacked us about 30 kilometers from our village gates. From our brief encounter with the rogue shinobi, they admitted that they were the ones who attacked the Genin team and poisoned the kid. They said that they know of my position as the expert in poisons from a 'chatty bird' and intentionally gave the kid a rare, slow-acting but deadly poison. They intended to kidnap me and use me as a bait to lure Hokage-sama out of the village. Though they didn't disclose their plan to the Hokage, we're fairly certain that they want to kill him, maybe even torture him," Shizune recounted the events of their mission.

"Shizune-san, I'm sorry for what happened to the kid and that you were attacked. I hope for his easy recovery," Koyuki replied sincerely, "Hokage-sama, please rest assured that we will continue hunting these criminals. Their crimes will not go unpunished."

Kakashi leaned forward on his seat, "I'm afraid I will not be able to rest easy now that this is happening,"

"Excuse me?" Koyuki sounded startled with his statement.

"Koyuki-sama, they attacked me and shinobi under my command, all because they want revenge. They're targeting my ninjas. I cannot continue sending my ninjas to mission without the fear that they may not come back to their families at all because of the careless actions of these people. On top of that, they're quickly closing in on our territory. Who can say that they will not attack our civilians? Our village is involved now," he insisted, his hands clasped together on his desk.

She sighed, "What do you suggest we do, then?"

"Koyuki-sama, with your permission, we want to hunt these criminals down," Kakashi proposed, "We'll be the one to hunt them down since they are, apparently, so close to our village now. We cannot allow anymore of our ninjas from being harmed recklessly."

There was a long silence from the other end of the line. It seemed that the young leader is thinking it over and Kakashi and his companions waited patiently.

"It cannot be helped," Koyuki finally said, "Alright. I can send three members of our ANBU and two of our Jounins to your village to assist with the hunt. As you know, it takes five days to get to your village but I'll instruct them to get there as fast as they can."

It was Kakashi's turn to be silent. They can't take their chances against this situation now, "Koyuki-sama, with all due respect, we cannot wait that long for your shinobi to arrive. Our village needs to take action immediately."

"Then so be it," Koyuki replied, "You can start searching for these renegades while my ninjas haven't arrived to your village yet."

Kakashi sighed quietly, "Thank you for cooperating with us, Koyuki-sama. It means a lot that you agreed to help us with our current dilemma."

The young leader sounded woeful when she spoke again, "Please, Hokage-sama. It's our land's failure. We in the Snow is willing to do everything to eradicate these rogues and not harm anymore of your shinobi."

Kakashi blinked. It seemed to him that the young leader is blaming herself for what is happening, "Koyuki-sama…" he began but was interrupted when she started speaking again.

"Thank you for informing us of your predicament, Hokage-sama. I'll have to summon them and give them the instructions. Have a good day," Koyuki said with finality.

"Uhh… thank you Koyuki-sama," Kakashi quickly replied, "Have a great day, as well."

A click and then silence. Kakashi dropped the call and turned to his companions.

"So, how was it?" he queried.

Shikamaru spoke, "That's a good start, Hokage-sama. We do need the additional help for the manhunt that we're planning since we have to add guards to station at the gates and around our perimeter. Who do you plan to send for the manhunt?"

Kakashi rested his chin on his hand and glanced at the papers on his desk, "I'm thinking of having Yamato lead this mission and have Sai with him. Perhaps he can take a Hyūga or a Yamanaka so they can have Sensory nin with them. I'm leaving it up to Yamato to choose the other two members."

Shikamaru nodded but he still looked disturbed, "Alright. You think Naruto can…?"

"Except Naruto," Kakashi interjected.

Shikamaru blinked, confused, "Huh? Why not?"

Kakashi glanced at Shizune. They already discussed why Naruto can't be part of the mission.

"Shikamaru, Team 7 was the one who took the mission to protect Koyuki 10 years ago. At the sight of any of us out there, you think they will hesitate to kill any of us at the slightest distraction?" Kakashi asked the young man rhetorically.

"I understand," Shikamaru replied, "Should I call Yamato-san?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, please. He needs to assemble his team immediately. Also, don't let Naruto know about this mission; he might blow his top and start hunting them himself. Shizune, please inform the ANBU that they have to widen their perimeter and to interrogate anyone within 500 meters that comes close to our gates."

They both nodded and left the room.

Kakashi exhaled tiredly. Last night was a roller coaster of emotion for him and he was quite surprised that he slept well last night, though it could be because Shizune's safe return and having her in his arms that he attained peace for a night. Probably worried about the work that had undoubtedly piled up on her desk and the amount of work that they had to do following the attack, Shizune decreed that they should have an early start for the day to finish their work in time.

Even though he admitted to her that he actually thought about leaving her, Shizune's understanding, patience and calm had touched his heart deeply. She didn't seem angry nor disappointed. Though she looked a little hurt, she still told him that she's grateful that he was honest with her and that he will never be a danger to her.

_"You made so many good things in my life than you could imagine. Don't ever think that you do me harm for being with me."_

How could there be a creation such as her? Her attitude and dedication infatuates him. She's understands him, she supports him, she remains patient with him, she takes care of him. She…

She loves him, right?

Kakashi chuckled in a self-depreciating way. He can't understand how someone like Shizune – a bright, skilled and loyal kunoichi who can catch the attention of any other shinobi out there – would love him: a loner with issues so many they couldn't be written in a single scroll.

He could only shake his head and pick up the pen to start today's work. It doesn't matter; he knows deep within himself that he loves her and he will show his love for her for as long as he can.

_Because that's how love works, right, Sensei?_

* * *

"Kakashi-senpai," Yamato greeted as he entered his office, closing the door behind him.

"Tenzo," Kakashi greeted as well, "I have a mission for you. This is an S-rank mission that will be a joint cooperation between our village and Yukigakure."

Yamato perked up at the mention of the said village, "Yukigakure? Is this about the group of rogue shinobi that attacked Shizune-san and her team during their mission?"

The Hokage nodded, "Yes. Koyuki-sama and I had come to the agreement that we will participate in handling these ninjas, since they are so close to our village now and they already attacked our shinobi. This will be a manhunt for those rogue shinobi. She will send five ninjas to assist us: three ANBUs and two Jounins," Kakashi discussed as he handed Yamato the scroll of mission assignment.

"You will be the leader for this mission, Tenzo, and I thought Sai would be a good addition to your team. It's up to your discretion who will be the other three members," he finished.

Yamato rubbed his chin in contemplation, "It would be good to have a sensory type, so Hyūga Hoheto would be a good member. The two remaining could be from ANBU Black Ops."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance, "I'll let you choose them, then. Once you completed your squad, you have to start searching from them and scanning the land surrounding our village immediately. We can't take our chances and wait for the ninjas from Yuki and Koyuki-sama had given her approval for us to start."

Yamato nodded, determination etched on his face, "I understand. I'll get going, senpai."

The man left and shut the door behind him. Kakashi picked up the pen again and started working. Not even ten minutes later, Naruto opened the door with a slam, quickly followed by Sakura and they entered his office. Shizune emerged from her office, obviously startled by the sound of his office door being violently opened.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura!" Shizune gasped as she made her way beside Kakashi, "What in the…"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said furiously as he glared at his former sensei, "What are we hearing about rogue ninjas from Yuki?!"

Kakashi met his glare head-on but he was cursing the one who made the news reach Naruto, "Nothing you had to worry about, Naruto, Sakura."

"Nothing to worry about?" Sakura said, sounding indignant, "Sensei, that group attacked a Genin team! Kiba also said they were attacked by that group when he's on a mission with Shizune-san!"

_Fuck._

Kakashi shared a glance with Shizune. A glance between them is enough. They couldn't really keep it as a secret from the two of them anymore.

Kakashi rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together, "As the two of you know, I was attacked by a rogue nin almost four months ago. What we didn't disclose was the identity and the origin of the attacker. It was Roga Katsuo from Yukigakure."

Sakura gasped, recognizing the name, while Naruto looked confused.

"Roga… Katsuo? _Roga,_ " Naruto thought for awhile before realization finally dawned on his face, "Roga?! Sensei, you mean that shinobi from Yuki that we fought?!"

Kakashi nodded gravely, "Yes. The man that attacked me was the son of the man that I killed in Yuki a decade ago. He was doing it all for revenge. He revealed that he still had comrades out there who also wants revenge, not just against me but for the rest of us. From my meeting with Koyuki-sama, the Lady of the Land of Snow, they had branded those who followed Katsuo as rogue shinobi and had a kill on sight orders for them."

He sighed, "It got serious when they attacked the Genin team without provocation and then tried to kidnap Shizune to lure me out of the village. Our village is now involved and we had to take action. We cooperated with Koyuki-sama and she'd send her own ninjas to assist with the manhunt. Yamato already organized the squad that will work on tracking these people down and they are to start immediately."

Naruto and Sakura shared a look. Really, these two looked like a pair of siblings: fighting one moment and then working together the next moment.

They looked back at him after a moment, "Kakashi-sensei, we'll join the search!" Sakura declared.

"Absolutely not," Kakashi replied curtly and with finality.

"And why not?!" Naruto exclaimed, obviously enraged.

Kakashi gazed at them firmly, "Naruto, Sakura, the moment that they see any of us out there, we're immediately the target of these people."

"I don't care – " Naruto began but Kakashi interrupted him immediately.

"You don't care, Naruto?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in question, "What about your wife? Don't you want to go home safely to her?"

Naruto fell silent at that.

Kakashi sighed again, "Look, guys, I'm not underestimating your abilities. The three of you had certainly grown up from that Genins who can't even take a bell from me. But the slightest distraction is all these criminals need. They're skillful in kenjutsu, in using ninja tools and administering poison. None of us are immune to poison, aren't we?" he explained.

"But…" Naruto still protested.

"How about this," Kakashi began conciliatory, "You will not join the search. But, if you see that they managed to get inside our walls, then I'll allow you to kill them in whatever way is possible."

The two shared a look again.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled and Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei, if we ever see them here in the village…" Sakura told him.

"I give you my word that you can kill them," he confirmed.

They still looked like they want to argue but decided to rest their case.

"And, Naruto," he called to his successor, who looked at him questioningly, "Don't try to sneak out and join them or I'll have Yamato return you in a cage."

The young man actually blushed, as if he was actually thinking about it, "Y-yeah, Kakashi-sensei."

"We'll go now, Kakashi-sensei. Shizune-san. I'll tell Hinata to keep an eye on this knucklehead," Sakura assured and he waved at them as they left the office.

Shizune turned to look at him as the door closed behind them, "You handled them well, Kakashi," she commented with a smile.

He sighed and leaned back on his chair, looking at her gratefully, "Yeah, well thanks to you. You're the one who came up with that proposition for them."

She chuckled, her dark eyes shining with amusement as she stepped closer to him, "We both know that your students are the most stubborn shinobi under your command. If we didn't think of something to placate them, they'll probably be out there already the moment they left the Tower and screaming bloody murder to those rogue nin."

He laughed as well and reached for her hand, tugging her closer to him, "As I said, thanks to your idea. We managed to satisfy them for a little while longer."

Shizune leaned down and brushed her lips with his masked ones. Kakashi brought his hand up to her cheek, keeping her there for a little while longer. He couldn't seem to get enough of her; he was always drawn to her, it's like Shizune is some sort of a drug and Kakashi's so damn _addicted_ to her. He never knew that he could feel so much emotion for another person before and it surprises him.

She pulled away, sooner than Kakashi would've liked. She was blushing slightly and the color on her cheeks made Kakashi grin.

"Shizune," he nearly whined, "Don't I deserve a little break? Come on, just a few minutes," he tried to coax her, tugging her hand lightly.

She was still blushing but she took a step back and pulled her hand away, "Hokage-sama," she said, a warning tone in her voice, "There's still a lot of work to do!" she exclaimed and gestured at his desk full of papers.

He barely glanced at his desk, "Shizuneee…"

"Nope!" she interrupted his whine firmly, "You need to finish this work by tonight, Hokage-sama! And then we'll see about the dinner that you were talking about."

Kakashi paused and then smirked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

She blushed again and Kakashi delighted on the redness that rose up her cheeks, "Don't make it sound like it's the other way around! You were the one who asked me out first!"

He picked up his pen and pretended to read one of the papers, "Sure, Shizune. I'm free tonight."

Shizune fumed, "You…!"


	17. Chapter 17

Shizune fiddled with the belt of her yukata, trying her best not to appear awkward as she walked with Kakashi towards the restaurant that he chose. It's true that they went on dates but the last tine that they did was almost four months ago. It's slightly strange for her to go on a date with him again since their relationship was not yet known to their friends and colleagues.

She glanced at him. Kakashi looked so _calm_. His face was relaxed, his hands buried in his pockets and eyes looking forward. She huffed silently. _If I could only have that confidence,_ she thought.

They entered a fairly new restaurant and chose a corner table and sitting across each other, his back turned away from the door. Shizune picked up the menu from the edge of the table and he did the same.

"They have brown rice here," he told her absentmindedly, his eyes still on the menu.

Shizune blinked, "You… remembered that?"

Kakashi looked up, "Of course I did. You… like that, right?"

Shizune smiled and nodded. Even though she still felt awkward, she still thinks that this is _nice._ More than nice, actually. It had been awhile since she had the chance to relax like this with him. _And with everything going on right now, it's nice to take a break once in a while._

The waiter arrived and took their order. She chose tempura and brown rice for herself while he had a miso soup, Gyudon and Gyoza for himself.

"Oh and two bottles of sake, as well," he added just as the waiter was leaving.

"Alright, Hokage-sama," the waiter muttered as he scribbled the order and disappeared to the kitchen.

Shizune raised her eyebrow, "On our first date and you're already trying to make me drunk?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Please, it's only a bottle for the two of us. A bottle wouldn't hurt."

She scoffed, "Yeah, right. I could drink alcoholic beverage as much as Tsunade-sama," she said sarcastically.

He rested his elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand, "You… don't?" he asked uncertainly.

She laughed, "Of course I don't! Why does everyone assume I have a high tolerance for alcohol?"

He shrugged, "Maybe because you accompanied a legendary drunk for years."

"Hmm, point taken," she concedes and then smiled, "I remember that time that you had to carry me back to my apartment because I was so drunk that I can't even stand up."

His eyebrows raised, obviously interested, "Really? What happened?"

"Well," she began with an animated look on her face, resting her elbows on the table as well, "We just started dating that time. Only a few of our friends know of our relationship back then and they decided to go out and have a few drinks with us to celebrate. It was Kurenai, Genma, Aoba, Yamato and Anko. Gai couldn't come because he had a therapy session going on."

She chuckled, "And I got carried away, I guess, because all I can remember was drinking sake and then waking up on my bed in the morning with a hell of a hangover. Turns out I drank five bottles of sake before passing out right there on that restaurant table. My limit was only three bottles!

"From what Anko said, I was mumbling non-sense for a good half an hour before you decided that I need to be in my bed already and picked me up from my seat. I was so drunk and uncoordinated that you had to carry me on your back. I was so embarrassed that time because I thought the villagers were mocking me that time! Oh, god, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment that time," she finished retelling the tale with a laugh.

Kakashi laughed as well, "If only I could get you that drunk again. I want to know what you were mumbling."

She huffed, "You will never see me drunk again. I'm not going to make that mistake again," she promised with a little pout. She knows in herself that it's a lie and she'll probably get so drunk again but not tonight.

Just then, their food arrived along with the bottles of sake. They ate in comfortable silence broken only by the little commentaries on their food. When they finished their meals, Kakashi went ahead and ordered dried squids to go with their sake.

Kakashi poured himself a cup, "Shizune," he spoke, sounding unsure of himself and staring down at his cup of sake, "I… well… you know I'm not good with words, right?"

She studied his forlorn form. It seemed that he still hadn't moved on from what happened yesterday. Kakashi is a person who can't easily let go of their anguish and she couldn't leave him in his sadness.

The waiter arrived and set the plate of squids on the table. When he left, Shizune put her hand on top of his, looking at his eyes intently as he looked up, "Kakashi, please stop worrying about it. You apologized to me, right? And I forgive you. Please know that I am here for you and I care about you. I will be by your side whenever you need me and I'll be here as long as you need me here. Whatever it is that lies ahead, I'll be here," she said earnestly, sincerely. She watched as his mouth gape slightly and stared at her speechless, his eyes shining with the tears that he's holding back.

When he finally spoke again, it was not the words she was expecting, "I need you beside me all the time," he confessed almost breathlessly, "Because, Shizune, I..."

"Kakashi-sama!"

Shizune glanced behind him. Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted when Genma, along with Aoba and Raido, entered the restaurant and made their way to the table. She pulled her hand away and Kakashi deftly pulled his mask up his face turning to look at them.

The men sat beside them, with Genma sitting beside her and the other two sitting on Kakashi's side.

Genma playfully put his arm around her shoulder and grinned, "Shizune-san! Having a good time with Hokage-sama, eh? Why are we not invited?" he joked.

Shizune glanced at her companion and noticed the way that Kakashi's eye twitched in annoyance. She merely smiled and pushed Genma's arm away. From the smell of alcohol in his breath, it seemed that the men already had a few drinks themselves. Aoba was already slumped on the table, his elbow almost knocking the bottle of condiments and his sunglasses askew on his face. Raido wasn't doing any better either: he was leaning heavily against Kakashi and his eyes halfway closed.

"Just eating dinner, Genma-san. It's been awhile since I relaxed this way," she replied.

"Ah same, same. We had a few drinks from that other restaurant, as well! And I wanted food! And these wimps too! Oi, Aoba! What food do you want?!" Genma said, his words uttered in a drunken voice, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. Kakashi's hand on the table clenched and she pushed Genma's arm away again. She was getting worried with his reactions; it's not like him to be annoyed with Genma's drunken antics and, besides, these are their friends.

Shizune tried to laugh but it sounded forced to her, "Yeah well, Hokage-sama and I should go now. We have an early start tomorrow."

She tried to stand but Genma was blocking her way. He put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her down to sit again, "Shizune-san!" he exclaimed. The usually quiet man turned into a loud one when drunk, "Stay for a while! Let's have a few drinks!"

"Genma," Kakashi finally spoke, his voice had an edge of warning, "We can't stay long. We have work early tomorrow."

The brown haired man waved his hand dismissively and laughed, "Then leave Shizune-san here, Hokage-sama! We're not going to stay out long! Jounin promise!" he said, putting his hand up in a mock promise.

Kakashi's hand unclenched. He pushed Raido off his shoulder and making the man wake up and crash against Aoba, who woke up as well. He finally gave the man a smile behind his mask, "Maybe not," he began as Raido and Aoba started to argue beside him, "but my girlfriend is tired with today's work and she needs her rest. Don't you, Shizune?"

Shizune almost laughed out loud at their reactions. The men beside him fell silent and stared at the Hokage like he was an alien. Genma's mouth fell open in shock, his eyes wide as he stared at Kakashi speechlessly. Kakashi left the payment for their meal at the table and stood up. The men stood up wordlessly to let him pass, still staring at him, and Shizune stood up as well.

Genma stared at her.

She gave him a smile, "Excuse me, Genma-san."

He stood up.

Kakashi took her hand in his, entwining their fingers and merrily made their way out of the restaurant. She giggled once they were out on the street.

"I think you gave them a heart attack, Kakashi," she quipped. If the villagers were staring at their joined hands, she didn't care anymore.

He chuckled and tightened his hand, his warmth seeping through her skin and warming her from the inside, "They're getting annoying and everybody needs their rest, especially my very hardworking girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes, "You're being cheesy."

"Only when I'm with you."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

He shrugged and smiled at her, "Maybe. Do you want me to flirt with you?"

She hummed, "Depends. Are you going to use lines from Icha Icha?"

He laughed, "Okay, never mind. I think you need to rest."

"Really? You only learned romantic lines from that _book?_ "

"Hey! Jiraiya-sama's book is very informative, I'll have you know."

"Whatever you say, Hokage-sama."

They were nearing her apartment when she remembered.

"Kakashi," she said, "What were you going to tell me?"

"What?" he replied, looking at her confusedly.

"You were going to tell me something before Genma-san arrived," she explained.

He looked away for a moment. It's already dark but she thought she saw a slight blush on the exposed part of his face.

When he looked back at her, he was already smiling, "It's nothing," he finally answered as they stood before her door.

She looked at him, doubtful for a moment, and concedes with a smile. She didn't have to pry.

"Alright then," she agreed cheerfully and pulled her hand away from his grasp, stepping closer to her door, "Good night, Kakashi."

He lowered his mask and took a step forward, pressing their lips together. She closed her eyes and her hands settled on his shoulders. His put his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body as he kissed her passionately.

They were both breathing hard when they pulled away and Kakashi leaned his forehead against hers. Shizune still had her eyes closed, savoring the warmth of his body against hers. When she finally opened her eyes, she found him staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked playfully.

He grinned, "Nothing. Just committing your face in my mind."

She giggled and gently pushed him away, "I think you're the one who's tired. Go get some rest, Hokage-sama."

He stepped back and gave her a smirk, "I can stay the night."

She rolled her eyes, "Get some sleep, Kakashi-sama."

He sighed heavily and put his mask back up his face. He smiled behind his mask, "Good night, Shizune."

* * *

The lighthearted mood of that night was shattered when the ninjas from missions began returning with injuries inflicted by the group of rogue shinobi.

Shizune had to work at the hospital more often due to the influx of patients that needs tending and Shikamaru had to take over her job of assisting the Hokage at the Tower. The more common injuries were made with blunt forces, shinobi tools and poisoned senbons. Fortunately, they already have the necessary ingredients for the antidote to treat the patients.

From the report of the victims, they were usually attacked by five men, all bearing the scratched forehead protector of Yuki and were wearing blank masks. Yamato's team had already widened their search but, even with a Hyūga Jounin and a Yamanaka ANBU, they still couldn't seem to pin-point the exact location of these ninjas.

The stress of these criminals was obviously getting to Kakashi. She would see that the lights at the office are still turned on late at night and she'd be going to the Tower after her shift at the hospital. There, she would see him either slumped on his desk or staring out the window. The bags under his eyes are getting worse, too. She knows that his nightmares get worse whenever he's under a lot of stress and she can't help but wonder if he ever slept in the last two days.

On the third day, Yamato's team made a small progress in their mission.

Hyūga Hoheto, during their search, managed to see a slumped person behind a tree, obviously trying to hide from them and holding his bloodied arm. He still tried to fight them off but soon realized that he was clearly outnumbered. Yamato easily encased him in a wooden cage when he attempted to run away.

On their way back to the village, Yamato interrogated him but he kept his mouth resolutely shut. They immediately brought him to the hospital to have his injury treated and Kakashi had decreed that, once he's treated and he doesn't want to talk, he'd be brought to Ibiki's care. The man still tried to fight while he was at the hospital and even tried to attack the doctor who was treating him. They had no choice but to drug him enough to put him to sleep.

On the fourth day, the ninjas sent by Koyuki arrived at the village. They were brought in by Sai, who was the one who spotted them approaching the village. The ANBUs were Osamu and Hikaru and the Jounin, Daisuke and Setsuko. What surprised them was the attendance of Miho, who was included in the entourage of the young daimyo and Koyuki's personal guard.

"He said he was requested by Koyuki-sama since he was one their best Sensory Nin," Kakashi explained as they walked back to her apartment that night.

It was almost midnight and Shizune was absolutely exhausted. The influx of injured shinobi seemed endless and she had to be in one operation to another. Good thing Tsunade had decided to stay at the village for a little while longer and offered her assistance immediately once she knew that they need more medics in the hospital.

"That would be a good thing," she said with a yawn, "Yamato's team needs the added Sensory Nin so they can find these criminals."

"That's true," he agreed, "I had Yamato set-up groups with the Yuki ninjas so that one group can rest and the other can continue the search. We have to take care of this situation immediately. The shinobi are suffering," he explained, his eyes downcast.

She lightly squeezed his hand reassuringly, "It will be over soon, Kakashi. We now have more help with the arrival of Koyuki-sama's ninjas and we can also gain intel from that man that they captured. By the way, did he talk already?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. Ibiki is thinking of having Ino take a look in his memories tomorrow since he doesn't want to talk."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Ino would be a great help with that. We can easily gather information with her help."

She yawned again, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She was so tired. She had to do a 16-hour shift today and her eyes are heavy. Her feet were in pain too. Wearing heels and having to run around the hospital treating various patients is not the best combination.

"You look tired," he commented as he looked at her.

"Gee, thanks," she replied, wanting to sound sarcastic but her voice sounded more drowsy. She turned her head to stare at him and realized that he must not be doing great either. His eyes seemed haunted, the bags under his eyes a shade darker than it was yesterday and his shoulders were slouched slightly. As the Hokage, this must be harder for him.

_The stress is taking a toll on the both of us._

When they reached her apartment, she embraced him, her arms around his neck. He gladly welcomed the gesture, his face pressing against her neck as he took her in his arms. He whispered her name against her skin reverently.

Her hand drifted up his head, gently massaging his scalp, "It's going to be alright, Kakashi. They will catch those criminals soon."

He buried his face deeper against her neck, "I can't lose you too, Shizune," he said in a broken voice.

Shizune closed her eyes in a sad realization. He must be having nightmares again, and it must be about her dying.

She couldn't really do anything but tighten her arms around him, to try and reassure him that, as long as she's breathing, his fear wouldn't come true.

"You won't lose me, Kakashi," she whispered in his ear, telling him the same thing that she told him a long time ago, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be by your side as long as you want me."


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi examined the shinobi in front of his desk with a blank expression but, internally, he's burning with questions and curiosity. He resisted the urge to glare at him. Sota Miho stood in attention in front of him, looking back at him with a determined gaze.

From what the Hokage can remember from the groups that Yamato had set-up, Miho is supposed to be on a rest day today. Which would then explain his presence here in his office. _And his weird request for that…_

His appearance had startled Kakashi. He had just sat down behind his desk, ready to tackle the work for the day when Miho went inside his office, without knocking, unannounced and without the express permission of Shikamaru or him.

Kakashi stared at him for a little while longer, "You came here at my office with the request to interrogate the rouge shinobi that we captured," the Hokage repeated his request flatly.

Miho nodded, "Yes, Hokage-sama. Perhaps I can try my luck to see if he will answer my questions. I'll assure you that I have the full permission of my teammates."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, "And what makes you think he will respond to you? Our Interrogation Corps had been questioning him for the past two days, trying everything to get him to say anything about his companions, and yet, he still wouldn't talk."

"Then maybe I could try, Hokage-sama," he replied.

"How so?"

"He could possibly talk if I try. He may recognize me as a Yuki shinobi and feel some sort of familiarity with me since we came from the same land. We wouldn't know unless I try, Hokage-sama," he explained.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "What's with the interest in him?" He asked doubtfully.

Miho's face hardened, "Hokage-sama, with all due respect, we have been hunting this group for almost a decade now. The shinobi of our land and our leader herself is weary of these criminals and we want to resolve this problem as soon as we can. Now that we have a clear lead of how we can eradicate them, then we have to exhaust every single options that we have to capture them."

Kakashi stared at him. Miho's posture was determined, his face set and his shoulders squared. Judging from his expression, Kakashi only had two options: (1) deny his request and have an angry Yuki shinobi assaulting the Interrogation Corps building or (2) grant his request.

He sighed, picked up the telephone and called the Interrogation Corps.

"Hello, Ibiki speaking," the Jounin answered on the third ring.

"Ibiki," Kakashi spoke lowly, "Are you interrogating the man?"

"We're about to," Ibiki said, "If he still didn't talk, we'll have Yamanaka Ino have a look at his head."

"Someone wants to talk to him. Is it possible that he can do the interrogation for now?"

"Who is it?" Ibiki asked in return, perplexed.

"One of the shinobi sent by Koyuki-sama from Snow wants to take a hand at interrogating him," Kakashi explained, "Perhaps it will be a good idea to try if that man will see a person from his land."

"That's a plausible idea but…"

"You can go," Kakashi told Miho, ignoring the exclamations and curses from the other line, "Shikamaru will accompany you to the building of Interrogation Corps. He's office is right next door to my office."

The man bowed respectfully, "Thank you very much, Hokage-sama!" he said and then turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

Kakashi pressed the telephone to his ear once more, "Ibiki?"

"What the hell, Kakashi?!" the other man raged on the other line, "I know you're the Hokage, but do you know the risk of what you're doing?!"

Kakashi sighed quietly, "Yes, Ibiki, I know very well that there may be consequences. But we have to try."

"When did you become experimental? Beside, if we lose this lone witness we have…"

"We won't," Kakashi interrupted, "Because while they were talking, you'll be right there inside the room, listening to their conversation. If Miho, the Yuki shinobi, tried to do anything to him, he'll be apprehended. You will search him for any weapons that he had in his body and confiscate them before letting him into the interrogation room. The prisoner will be handcuffed so he will not try to attack any of you."

The man on the other line fell silent.

"Ibiki?" Kakashi inquired, "Are you still there?"

"Yes," Ibiki replied shortly and then sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this, Kakashi."

_I have a bad feeling about this, too._

* * *

It took a while for Shikamaru to return to do the Tower but, when he did, he looked breathless and harried, as if he had been in some sort of a commotion.

"Hokage-sama," he said breathlessly as he entered his office without knocking, "Our witness is dead," he announced

Kakashi stood up, his chair almost falling down, "What?! What happened?!"

"That Jounin, Miho, tried to talk to him but he still wouldn't say anything. There were five of us in the room with them and there were ninjas all over the vicinity listening: outside the door of the interrogation room, by the window, by the vents. Nothing out of ordinary was asked or said.

"One of Ibiki-san's subordinate escorted Miho out of the interrogation room. He only had his back turned for a second before the prisoner went absolutely crazy. He stood up and lunged, but not to attack any of us. He hit his own head on the wall. It all happened so fast, we didn't have the time to react or stop him. He hit his head with so much force that he only had to do it once," Shikamaru recounted.

Kakashi stared at him, his mouth agape behind his mask, "You mean… he died by hitting his own head?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes," he confirmed grimly, "He hit his head so hard, there's a dent on his own skull."

Kakashi ran his hand down his face in frustration and sat down heavily. Their only witness, their only trace for that group's capture, now gone. They didn't even know his name, for god's sake!

"Miho?" he asked wearily.

"Ibiki-san is keeping him in custody."

"Was anyone injured?"

"None, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi can only nod in acknowledgement. He felt the throbbing of a headache behind his left eyebrow. _This is getting harder every passing day._

"Send the corpse to the hospital," he ordered, "Have Shizune lead the autopsy of the body."

The young advisor nodded.

"Miho could have done something to the man. Maybe injected something or had him inhale anything that made him act like that."

"But Miho gave his weapons to the Interrogation Corps when asked to and willingly agreed to be inspected for any hidden tools. He couldn't have injected him if he doesn't have anything with him," Shikamaru protested.

"We never know, Shikamaru," Kakashi replied firmly.

Shikamaru opened his mouth, as if to argue, but decided against it.

"Understood, Hokage-sama," he answered instead, "I'll go now."

Once the door closed behind the young man, Kakashi leaned back on his seat and massaged his temple in a futile hope that the headache will go away.

* * *

It was late at night and Kakashi had no desire to go back to his quarters. He finished his work hours ago but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the window.

The past few nights had been hard for him and he had a feeling that they're about to get harder. He was being plagued by numerous nightmares every single night, his mind replaying every single tragedy that he saw, every death that he ever witnessed. In addition to that, a new horror was added in his collection of nightmares.

Seeing the woman that he cared for dearly die right before his eyes.

His nightmares vary; sometimes, he would see Shizune die at the hands of the very criminals that they were searching for. Other nights, it would be by his own doing: his hand going through her chest and his purple lightning glowing at his hand. The same way that Rin died.

He shuddered at the memory of his nightmares. It's very exhausting for him and it makes him want to stop sleeping altogether. _And with everything going on, I don't know how I'll be able to even sleep tonight._

A knock sounded from the door, startling Kakashi. It's quite late and there could only be one person to knock at his office this time.

"Come in, Shizune," he called out wearily and he turned to face the door.

Shizune came in, looking apprehensive, a tray with a pot of tea on one hand and a bag of take-out boxes on the other.

She closed the door behind her, "Hi," she greeted timidly.

Kakashi tried to smile behind his mask, though he suspects that it looked more like a grimace, "Hi."

Shizune pulled the chair from the corner of the room, settling it beside his chair and she put the boxes on the table.

"I wasn't able to cook for dinner, so I ordered take-out instead," she said almost apologetically as she fixed the desk.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright," he reassured as he took his seat, "Thank you, Shizune."

She smiled, albeit tiredly, as she sat beside him, "It's the least I could do, Kakashi. How's your day?"

He sighed as he drew his mask down, "I can't even describe it."

Shizune took out the chopsticks from the bag and cracked apart one pair then handed it to him. Kakashi's heart warmed. It's all the little things she does for him that makes Kakashi fall deeper in love with her.

They began to eat in comfortable silence. He was absolutely hungry, but every bite tasted like dust in his mouth. He gulped down the tea and pushed the box away.

He turned to his companion, who was just finishing her meal, "How's your day?"

"It was alright," she replied, "Most of the confined ninjas had been sent home since they're already well enough. Few, severe cases were left in the hospital. If my team can finish the autopsy tonight, I'll be able to work here at the Tower tomorrow," she said cheerfully with a smile.

Even though he's tired and anxious, he couldn't help but smile back at her. _Shizune's smile is… infectious._

"That's good. I missed you," he answered with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, "We see each other every night."

"Still. I miss you here at the Tower."

"Cheeky."

Kakashi suddenly turned serious, "Shizune, I have a question."

She hummed as she began to put away the empty boxes and the chopsticks.

He cleared his throat, "That shinobi, Miho… what do you think of him?"

She focused on him, "Sota Miho? Well, I think he's loyal to his leader and his land. But if we ever learned anything about our history, it's that unexpected things happen every time."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, "That's… very true. Are you trying to say that we shouldn't trust him?"

"Sort of," she answered as she stood up to throw their garbage on the bin by the door, "To clarify, what I'm saying is that we should keep our guard up, not just around Miho."

"Sounds fair," he acknowledged as he stood up and stared out the window again. He never expected this kind of problem to land on his lap. He was stressed, anxious and so very _tired_ with this situation and the only thing he can do right now is to have faith in Tenzou's team that they find these criminals soon.

He heard Shizune's footsteps getting closer until she's standing right behind him. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his back. Kakashi took one of her hands and pressed a kiss on her palm. His biggest fear right now is her safety. Though he knows that Shizune can take care of herself, he doesn't know what he will do to anyone who will dare to hurt her.

* * *

_Kakashi stared uncomprehendingly at his father, who was lying face down on a pool of his own blood. Kakashi tried to wake him up, shaking him by the shoulder but he wouldn't move._

_He doesn't understand. What's going on? Why is he not moving? Why is there so much blood?_

_His surroundings changed and he was in a cavern this time, hiding from the Iwa shinobi hunting him and his teammates down. It proved to be a fatal mistake when the cavern began to collapse and huge rocks began to fall down._

" _Obito!" Kakashi cried out as he witnessed his friend and teammate get crushed under the boulder. He tried to push it off him, but it wouldn't even budge._

" _Stop it, Kakashi," Obito said weakly, "It's useless, anyway. My entire right side is completely crushed. I never gave you a present for your promotion, didn't I? I'm giving you my eye. I want you to see the future with this. Protect Rin in my absence, alright?"_

 _He closed his eyes tightly in denial. When he opened them, he was no longer in the cavern. Instead, he was running, running towards these Kiri shinobi with his purple lightning. He was so damn angry of this war and he wants to kill as much enemies as he can. He raised his hand and thrust. But he didn't hit the enemies; he hit_ Shizune.

" _Shizune," he whispered in a horrified voice. She stared at him with eyes filled with fear and she coughed up blood, red running down her chin and dripping on the ground below. He pulled his hand away but he knew it was too late. He caught her body as she fell but, even with the clothes, he can still feel the coldness replacing the ever present warmth of her body…_

* * *

Kakashi sat up, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes scanned the room wildly, his mind still stuck in the dream that he had and ran his hands through his hair. When his heartbeat slowed, he grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room in frustration.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: im baaaaack! im so sorry for the long absence! i have to go back to our hometown because one of my grandmothers died and and theres LITERALLY no stable internet connection in our town and i had to wait to go back to our home in manila. anyway! i hope you enjoyed the chapter! love you guuuys!


	19. Chapter 19

"From the autopsy that we did, my team didn't see anything foreign in the victim's respiratory track, ruling out smoke inhalation. So we did an examination of the blood vessels leading to his brain. But even those were clean; there's no trace of toxin or poison that may have caused the man's sudden madness and desire to kill himself," Shizune reported the Hokage. Shikamaru stood beside Kakashi, his hands in his pocket.

Kakashi turned to look at the young advisor, "Shikamaru, you're sure that Miho hadn't done anything while he was interrogating him?"

"Very sure, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru confirmed, "We were all keeping watch over them while they were there and Ibiki-san was also in the room with us. I don't think he would miss anything."

Kakashi rested his head on his hand, rubbing his chin contemplatively, "It would seem that Miho is indeed innocent. Is he still in custody?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Please tell Ibiki to release him. He's supposed to be with the search party today and Yamato needs the additional Sensory Nin in his team, along with the Yamanaka ANBU. Especially now that we lost our only lead to this case that can help us," Kakashi explained grimly.

"I'll call him right away," Shikamaru replied and bowed, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Kakashi sighed, "Shizune, we need to keep an eye on the team that's not part of the search team today. Please call for a team of ANBUs. I'm giving them the mission of organizing a surveillance on the house that we set-up for the Yuki ninjas."

She nodded, "Right away, Hokage-sama."

"Drop the 'sama' part!" he called after her as she left his office. She merely laughed in response.

A few phone calls later, Shizune sat down to start the work that had piled up on her desk due to her recent absences. On top of the papers was the folder containing the profiles of the Yuki ninjas that are currently on the village. Shikamaru had requested these from Yukigakure and had asked her to review them since he's swamped with work, as well.

She opened the folder and the first two profiles were of the ANBUs: Nobuko Osamu and Ren Hikaru. Both of them were a part of Yuki's ANBU for at least a decade now. Both Osamu and Hikaru are skilled in kenjutsu and taijutsu but Hikaru is an expert in ninjutsu and adept with snow release and manipulation. Both were in-charge of the ensuring security of their village.

The next three were of the Jounins: Kiyoshi Daisuke, Yasu Setsuko and Sota Miho. All of them were skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu, particularly in snow. They're also an expert in using various ninja tools, including the Shinobi Gauntlet. Both Daisuke and Miho are Sensory Nin, indeed helpful in the search team.

Of the five shinobi, Miho's track record was the most impressive. He had been promoted to Jounin at the age of 16, had been to various successful A-rank and S-rank missions and the personal guard of Koyuki. He'd been a Jounin for a decade already.

Shizune's eyes drifted to the bottom of the page, where a footnote was seemingly added in a small font.

_*Amnesty granted in accordance with the Act No. 241, authorized and approved by Kazahana Koyuki*_

Her eyebrows furrowed. She put each papers of the ninjas on her desk, eyes carefully scanning each one for a footnote.

To her astonishment, all of the profiles had the same footnote as Miho's.

She gathered the papers and made her way to Shikamaru's office. The young advisor himself was immersed in his work, reading one of the mission review that he took on for himself. She still knocked on the open door and he looked up, startled.

"Shizune-san, can I help you with something?" he inquired.

She entered and silently laid the papers on his desk. He looked at the papers blankly, then stared back at her with a confused expression.

"I know you're busy right now," Shizune said apologetically, "But can you just please look at the footnotes of their profiles for a moment? Just before I consult this with Kakashi-sama."

Shikamaru blinked before looking back down at the papers. Shizune watched as his eyes skimmed the footnotes almost lazily, then his eyes became alert and he read them again slowly, carefully processing the words.

"Do you know what that act is about?" Shizune asked, hopeful that he may have an idea as to what it mean.

Shikamaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well, it may be improbable but… do you remember that Koyuki-sama had mentioned an amnesty that she granted to the shinobi who surrendered peacefully? The ones who used to follow her uncle, Doto?"

Shizune raised her eyebrows in question, "Uh, I guess… yes, I remember! She did mention it when she was here in the village. Wait... don't tell me that you think they're recipient of that?"

Shikamaru had his eyes glued on the profiles of the ninjas, a disturbed look on his face, "Yes, Shizune-san. But we can't make any assumptions unless we inform Hokage-sama and make an effort to confirm our suspicions from their side."

Shikamaru continued, "Also, according to their profile, all of them had been in their position for a decade or so. That mission of Team 7 to Yukigakure happened more than a decade ago, right? It could be that, when Koyuki-sama took her seat as the daimyo, she granted the amnesty to these ninjas."

The thought had already crossed Shizune's mind. But…

"That could mean something, Shikamaru," she replied as she gathered the papers in her hands, "Let's go and explain this to Hokage-sama."

The Hokage was typing furiously in his keyboard when they entered his office. He looked up from his screen at their appearance.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly. The two of them must've had grim expression on their faces to warrant the question.

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru began, "We found something in the Yuki ninjas' profile that you want to hear."

Shizune walked over to his desk and laid out the profiles of the ninjas on top of it, "Here are their profiles. As you can see, they're just typical profiles for ninjas. However, we noticed something that caught our attention. The footnotes of the profiles are the same and talks about an amnesty granted by Koyuki-sama to these shinobi," she explained.

"If you can remember, Hokage-sama, Koyuki-sama mentioned an amnesty that she granted to the former followers of her uncle, Kazahana Doto. And these ninjas had been in their position for at least a decade now. We suspect that they're grantees of the amnesties that Koyuki-sama had given to those who surrendered under her reign," Shikamaru added.

"There are no explanation as to what 'Act No. 241' is about but we can confirm this – and our speculation – with Yukigakure so we could rest easy with these shinobi around," Shizune suggested. Kakashi leaned back on his chair, contemplating and glaring at the profiles of the Yuki ninjas, silent for a few seconds.

"You guys have a point. Alright," he finally decided and reached for the telephone. Shizune and Shikamaru stood at his side as he dialed. After talking to her assistant, the call was transferred to Koyuki's line. Kakashi put the call on speaker.

"Hokage-sama," the daimyo greeted pleasantly, "To what do I owe this phone call?"

"Koyuki-sama, there is something we need to discuss," Kakashi replied, all serious and right to business.

"Tell me," Koyuki replied attentively.

"Have I told you that, just a day before the ninjas from your village arrived, we captured a member of the rogue group?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I believe I received an e-mail about that from you."

"That's good. Well, just yesterday, that man killed himself in a… spectacular fashion. I won't bore you with the details but, basically, he killed himself by hitting his head on the wall."

"What? How…?"

"Perhaps connected: your Jounin, Sota Miho, was interrogating him when he suddenly did that," Kakashi interrupted her shocked exclamation.

It was silent on the other line for a few moments, "Hokage-sama, are trying to imply something?"

Though Koyuki is not in the same room, Shizune can still feel the tension rising in the office.

"We have received the profiles of the ninjas that you have sent to our village to assist with our organized search team," Kakashi still continued, ignoring the question of the daimyo, "Upon review, we noticed something… peculiar with these shinobi. Can you please explain to us what 'Act No. 241' is?'"

"Hokage-sama, can you please be clear here," Koyuki protested, sounding irritated, "What are you trying to insinuate? Let's not waste our time here and please explain to me in an obvious manner and not with disconnected anecdotes of this situation."

Shizune glanced at Kakashi. His expression is obscured by the mask but she's well aware that face would be absolutely _cold._

"We're assuming that, perhaps, they're not disconnected, Koyuki-sama," Kakashi replied, "Our team captured a rogue ninja, your Jounin interrogates him and he suddenly dies?"

"How dare - !"

"If you want us to stop speculating about your shinobi, then please explain to us what the amnesty under Act 241 is. What is it about, who are the grantees, when was it implemented. We have the right to know about these things _in detail,_ " Kakashi explained, a demanding tone in his voice.

Shizune fully expected the young daimyo to go ballistic and start arguing. She didn't expect the sigh of defeat that came from the other line.

"I'm sorry I snapped," Koyuki said, her voice sounding tired and even childish, "I should've explained that fact to you in the first place."

"Koyuki-sama, we cannot resolve this situation if you're keeping important details from us. We should be informed of crucial facts," the Hokage placates.

"I know, Hokage-sama," the young leader answered heavily, "I'll explain myself. You do remember the amnesty that I have granted to those former followers of my uncle Doto, right?"

"Yes, we do," Kakashi replied.

"The amnesty was under Act 241 of my land. I was the one to propose it and authorized it. Under this act, all ninjas who surrendered peacefully will be reinstated to their former position before they went rogue with my uncle, under the condition that they should be in their good behavior for five years. If any evidence proves that they have not acted honestly in the five year probation that was imposed, they will be hunted and be killed on sight," Koyuki explained lengthily.

They were silent for a few moments. Shizune gasped. She was shocked that the leader had done such a thing: reinstating a former criminal to the shinobi system. It was an unusual thing to do and a very unwise move to make. Kakashi dragged a hand down his face harshly and rested his elbows on the desk.

"Koyuki," Kakashi said with a sigh, forgetting the leader's honorific, "What were you _thinking?!"_

"I had no other choice!" she almost exclaimed from the other line, "You've been here at Yuki, Hokage-sama. You know the sorry state of our land, of our politics, of our ninja system! We had 23 Jounin left at that time! 11 ANBU members left! How would we defend ourselves from invaders? My council and I have no other choice but to give them amnesty and give them their positions back to rebuild some sort of semblance in our land!"

Shizune understood the young leader. Koyuki must've been under a lot of pressure that time. She had to worry about her people's security, her land's state and the situation with the rogue group.

"You could've done other things, Koyuki! You could've reached out to your allies for help. You could've - !"

"I could've what, Hokage-sama?" Koyuki challenged, "I could've asked for your village's help? I could have done that but for how long? Until our Genins are grown enough to defend our borders from foreigners? And how long will that be? 5? 6 years? That's far too long and we didn't have the enough resources that time to pay any hired ninjas from other lands."

"Koyuki…"

"I know it's not the wisest thing to do. I do realize that now. But we were so swamped with work, so worried about our security and so nervous about this whole situation that we had to take action, even if it was a dangerous one," the young leader defended.

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair, "I understand," he concedes.

A sigh of relief came from Koyuki, "Thank you, Hokage-sama. And, if it's any consolation, I personally vouch for these ninjas. For the past 10 years, they have shown and proven their loyalty to our land and were tirelessly searching for this rogue group. Especially Miho. He is my personal guard and he will not do anything to compromise the mission that he was assigned in. The only logical explanation is that the man you captured don't want to be questioned anymore, that's why he took matters in his own hand and killed himself."

Though Kakashi still looked disturbed, he still said, "I see. Thank you for telling us these information, Koyuki-sama."

"Thank you for your understanding, Hokage-sama. And, again, I apologize for not letting you know of this stuff sooner."

"Perhaps it happens. Have a nice day, Koyuki-sama," Kakashi said with finality.

"Have a nice day, as well, Hokage-sama," the young leader replied. The telephone clicked, signifying that the call ended. Kakashi leaned back on his chair and tilted his head back, sighing.

"Kakashi-sama, we can't let our guards down," Shikamaru said as he moved to stand in front of the Hokage's desk, "As of now, all five of them could be a person of interest because of their former affiliation with these criminals."

"He's right, Hokage-sama," Shizune agreed, still standing by his side, "We have to remain alert with them inside our village, just in case."

"I know," Kakashi acknowledged and brought his gaze back down, "I already sent the ANBU team to keep a surveillance on those ninjas. We need them to catch the criminals but we can't compromise the safety of the village from the inside. Shikamaru, can we try to contact Yamato? Tell him that he needs to discreetly keep an eye on those Yuki ninjas that's part of the search team today."

"I'll try to call his mobile phone," Shikamaru stated and he left the office.

Kakashi put his head in his hand and lightly massaged his temple. Wordlessly, Shizune stepped closer to him and put her hands on the either side of his head. The stress of the situation and the apparent lack of sleep probably contributes to his recurring headache.

"Thank you, Shizune," he whispered as her chakra flowed to him and he closed his eyes.

"You did the right thing, Kakashi," she said as her thumbs massaged his temples.

"Hm, well I have the best advisors on my side. They really help me with all the decision making that I have to do," he said sincerely, his eyes opening to gaze at hers.

She gave him a sweet smile, "On behalf of Shikamaru, I'll say that it's our honor to serve you and the village."

He put his hands on top of hers, pressing them firmly against his head. His gaze was intense, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Shizune, thank you. For everything. I want you to know that I'm so grateful for everything that you've done for me. And I want you to know that I - "

Whatever it is that he's going to say was interrupted when a knock came from the door. Kakashi closed his eyes in irritation and released her hands. Shizune stood up straight and took a step away from him.

"Come in," Kakashi called out to the person outside, mild annoyance in his voice. She merely shrugged. He can tell her later.


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi watched in mild amusement as Shizune tried to hit the target with the kunai, only to once again miss and the kunai to fall to the ground. She growled lowly in annoyance as she reached in her pocket to pay the store owner for another round to play.

After their finishing their work for the day, she had practically dragged him out of his office to go to Konoha's night market located on one particular street in the village. There were various food stalls, souvenir stores, bazaar games and a few street performers this night and Shizune appeared to be genuinely excited and determined to visit the stalls.

With their current situation and Koyuki's reluctant confession the other day, he couldn't help but feel inexplicably stressed, worried and tired. With their valuable prisoner now dead and Tenzo's team unable to find any new leads that could point them to the whereabouts of the criminals that they were searching for, Kakashi couldn't help but feel that he is solely responsible for the ninjas that was sent out on missions only to be attacked by the group. _But…_

Kakashi can only smile in relief and gratitude that she thought of doing this with him. With the rogue group still out and about, she must've thought that it would be a good idea to have a night for them to relax and be carefree, even if for a few hours.

He was jostled out of his musings when Shizune suddenly cheered and he eyed the target that's now clattered on the floor.

"Finally!" she cheered and looked at him, "I finally did it, Hokage-sama! I can finally get _it!"_

He smiled behind his mask while he heard the store owner grumble in annoyance, "I see that. What do you want to get?"

Her eyes shone with childish glee as she answered, "The pig, of course! Mister, I want the pig!"

"Just a moment, miss," the owner muttered as he reached for the pink stuffed toy of a pig, with Shizune literally vibrating in excitement beside him. She squealed when the owner finally handed her the stuffed toy the size of her whole torso and she immediately hugged it tightly to her chest, a joyful smile on her lips. She told him that TonTon died just a few months ago due to her old age and she must've been missing the loyal companion that she had for years.

"It's so cute, Kakashi!" she whispered in awe as they started to walk away from the stall. He looked down at the pig still clutched against her chest. It _does_ look cute, the color of the surface reminds him of TonTon herself.

"It is cute but why did you have to play that game? I know you can buy one," he commented as he nodded to a ninja, who's the roving guard assigned in the market tonight.

She looked up at him and gave him a grin, "And where's the fun in that? It's fun to play those games, Kakashi, and I enjoyed it!"

"I can remember you growling at the store owner because you can't hit the target," he teased.

She pouted, and he couldn't help but help that she looked cute that way, "The game was obviously rigged! I just had luck that I managed to take down the target on the third try. Besides, that's part of the fun of playing these games! You know what, you should play one."

He opened his mouth to retort when they heard their name called from behind them. They turned and saw Naruto and Hinata, holding hands, as they made their way to her.

"Shizune-oneechan! Kakashi-sensei!" the blond said again as he and his wife stood in front of them, "What are you two doing here? Don't tell me you're on a date?" he joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata pulled at Naruto's hand in warning, "Naruto-kun! That's not a nice thing to say - !"

"It's alright, Hinata-chan," Shizune interrupted the Hyūga princess' scolding.

"Yes, Hinata, it's alright," Kakashi reassured. He held Shizune's hand and intertwined their fingers together, "Naruto's right, anyway. We _are_ on a date here."

The expression on their faces was priceless and looked animated. Hinata's mouth fell open in shock, her pale eyes wide open. Naruto simply looked dumbfounded. Kakashi stopped himself from laughing out loud.

Kakashi shifted his eyes to Shizune, "Let's go?" he asked, in which she simply nodded and they turned back to continue their trip, leaving behind the stunned couple.

"W-what in the hell, dattebayo?" Naruto muttered behind them.

Shizune giggled when they were out of the two's hearing, "You think they processed it yet?"

He laughed as well and shrugged, "Not sure. But have you seen their faces? They were so funny, I wished I had my camera."

She giggled, "I just thought of this now but, while we're here, more people will see us like this and ask," she said, referring to their joined hands.

Even before she said it, he can already feel the eyes of the villagers looking at them strangely. He gave her a reassuring smile, "Then we'll answer them."

Just as Shizune predicted, they ran into more of their acquaintances and friends while they were in the market.

They saw Genma and Raido while eating some takoyaki, who asked to confirm their relationship. They saw Kurenai, who was accompanied by her daughter Mirai, while Shizune was trying to convince Kakashi to play a game. They confirmed their rekindled relationship and her and Shizune chatted for a little while with the promise of a night out soon. They even encountered some more members of the Konoha 11, who all wanted to asked about them. They saw Anko eating dango by the stall when they were about to leave. Anko looked at them, glanced at their intertwined fingers and simply nodded before bringing her attention back to her dango.

"Well, that was eventful," Shizune commented as they left the hustle and bustle of the night market.

"It is," Kakashi agreed and lightly squeezed her hand, "But it's all good, right? You… enjoyed our date?" He asked uncertainly.

She grinned, "Of course I did! Look at what I got!" she said as she gestured at the bags that they both carry and the stuffed pig on her arm, "I bought so many things from there. All those games and the stalls and oh, the food! Especially the takoyaki. Though I'm still sad that you didn't play any game."

He chuckled, "I'll play one when we go back there."

She paused, "Are you asking me out for a third date?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps. What do you say?"

She grinned excitedly, the street lights illuminating her eyes and he can see the light blush across her cheeks, "I'd love to."

"But, of course, it's going to be our fourth date," Kakashi implied as he looked up at the night sky.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

He raised the bag of take-outs that they got from the market. He always considered a _date_ to be an affair between two people wherein they're comfortable with each other, "We're having our third date on your apartment."

She giggled, "That's right."

"ETERNAL RIVAL!"

A voice behind them shouted. They both turned to see Gai, furiously pushing the wheels of his wheelchair. Walking behind him in leisurely pace was TenTen, who obviously accompanied her former sensei. The wheels screeched to a halt once he's in front of them and Gai looked up at them, his eyes shining hopefully.

"Kakashi, Shizune, I saw Kurenai in the night market," he started dramatically, "And she told me the most bizarre thing! If what she said is true, then the song of Youth had started for you once again, my rival! This is a very spectacular event to happen in -!"

"Gai," Kakashi interrupted his friend's rambling, "Are you talking about my relationship with Shizune?"

"Yes!"

"Then what Kurenai said is true. We are – whoa!" He couldn't continue what he was going to say since Gai had suddenly taken his free hand and drew him down to his level. His eyes were brimming with tears, making them shine almost animatedly.

"Words can't explain my happiness for the two of you right now! The time of Youth had definitely restarted and it's song had sung again for your relationship! Shizune, you are the very epitome of a saint and you know how to take care of him and -!" Gai cried out.

Kakashi pulled his hand away, once again cutting his rambling off, "Yeah, thank you Gai. We should go, it's late and we have early work tomorrow. Good night Gai, TenTen."

"Good night, Hokage-sama! Shizune-san!" TenTen called out as the two of them began to walk towards Shizune's place, with Gai still crying tears of happiness.

"Gai has always been supportive of you," Shizune commented and then laughed, "I remembered when we first told him that we're together. He literally gave me a _list_ on how to take care of you."

"He did that?" he asked, slightly astounded.

She grinned at him, "Yup! It was kind of funny because I already know about half of them ever since I worked with you and the other half was…not really acceptable."

"Like what?" He queried as they neared her apartment.

"He wrote that I should ensure that you eat four cups of rice _every meal,_ make sure that you do his workout routine of 300 push-ups, _every single day_ , and -!"

"Okay, okay! I get it," Kakashi said with a laugh, then his smile turned nostalgic, "Gai is one of my best friends. He's one of the people who never gave up on trying to get me to socialize and open up to the world. If only I could do anything to help him walk again…"

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," his companion apologized, "When Gai opened the Eighth Gate and used it against Madara, he shattered the bones on his legs and left numerous tears on the muscles all over his body. It was way worse than Rock Lee's injuries and even Tsunade-sama couldn't use her medical ninjutsu to help him."

Kakashi blinked and put a hand on her shoulder, halting their walk, "Hey, Shizune. It's nobody's fault. Everybody knows what would happen once Gai used the Eighth Gate and, honestly, I'm just grateful that he's still here with us today," he said gently.

Shizune turned her face to look at him, her eyes shining under the moonlight, "I know. It's just… I thought I could do something to help him, too."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "We all do. And there's still hope; he's going through therapy and rehab that can help him. We can have faith in that."

She smiled, "Yes, we can. Thank you, Kakashi."

"No problem. Now, give me that pig. We're almost at your place," he said and held out his arm to accept the stuffed toy. Shizune reached for the key in her pockets and pulled it out. They walked in comfortable silence until they got to her apartment. Turning on all the lights, Shizune made her way to her kitchen.

"You can put down that bags on the living room," she instructed, "I'll make us some tea for awhile. You can wait for me in the dining table."

Kakashi raised his hand in a mock salute, "Yes, ma'am!"

After locking the door behind him and putting the bags and the stuffed pig on the couch, he removed his forehead protector, gloves and mask, putting them neatly on the center table. He removed his flak jacket, as well, draping it over her couch. He took the plastic bag of take-outs, put them down on the dining table and silently entered her kitchen.

She was watching the stove, her back facing the door. Silently, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She startled.

"Kakashi…?" She asked.

He smirked and looked at her, "Were you expecting someone else?"

She blushed and Kakashi delighted on the bright color that came on her face, "No! I'm just… startled, that's all."

He chuckled. He buried his face against her shoulder, nuzzling the side of her neck. They were silent for a long time, simply enjoying each other's presence and Kakashi absolutely reveled on the warmth that her body gives off. It's not a sexual thing for him; if anybody would ask him, he would say that having Shizune's body against him – _safe and warm_ – is already an intimate gesture and held an even greater emotional and physical gratification for him.

The sound of the kettle whistling broke their moment.

Shizune tapped his arm resting around her waist and her free hand turned the stove off, "Come on, Kakashi. I'll get the tea ready."

He whined dramatically and buried his face deeper against her shoulder, "Noooo."

She laughed, "Are you being a baby right now? The famous _Copy Ninja_? The feared shinobi across nations? The _Rokudaime Hokage?"_

"I'm comfortable here, thank you very much," he retorted childishly.

" _You_ are comfortable but how about me?"

"I'm sure you'll manage."

"Your head is heavy, Kakashi!"

"That's too low but I'll take it."

"If you're not on a chair on my count of 3, I swear…"

"What will you do, my dear assistant?"

"Three."

He let go of her and raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright! I'll be setting the table."

There's not much he could do but wait for her, so he took out the take-out boxes, removing the tapes and cracking their chopsticks apart. It's a really fun thing to do: bickering with her, trying to get her to blush. _We sound like a married couple._

It didn't take long for her to come back with a pot of tea and cups. She sat down across from him and poured tea on the cups.

"What tea is that?" he asked as he opened his box of food.

"Chamomile, of course," she answered as she handed him a cup.

He accepted the tea and put the cup down beside his box, "Why do you like this tea so much? You always prepare a pot for me before leaving the office."

She hesitated, fiddling with her chopsticks before answering, "They help me sleep better, so I thought they'd help you too."

Kakashi blinked and then dropped his chopsticks. He's not exactly surprised that she concluded the fact that he's having trouble sleeping – she's perceptive, after all. And besides, they used to _live_ together. Of course, she'd know about that.

"So you know about my… insomnia?" he said, unsure of himself. _Insomnia is probably putting it lightly,_ he thought, _It's more like night terrors._

"Yes," she answered, her eyes focused on her food, "And I would like to help in the little ways that I know."

He laid his hand on top of hers in an attempt to make her look up, "Thank you, Shizune. I appreciate your effort very much."

She raised her eyes to his and Kakashi was surprised to see the hopeful look in them, "But, I'll still try! I'll continue making them for you and try different methods available to help you!"

He smiled, his insides warming up at the concern and determination that she's showing. Shizune reminds him of the people that he once cared about.

She reminds him of his father's humility.

He can see Rin's compassion and determination in her actions.

Her calm demeanor in crucial times can easily be like his sensei.

They share Obito's vision for a better shinobi world.

But Shizune is a whole different person, with her own personality and abilities that's identified as her own. He knows that she has different facets and things that she enjoyed. What he wants to do is to spend the rest of his life finding out every single one of them with her.

_She is one of a kind._

_And I love her for it._

* * *

After eating, they settled themselves comfortably on her couch. They leaned against the opposite ends of her couch, their feet tangled and the TV droning in the background. Shizune was eating the vanilla ice cream that they got from the night market and her eyes focused on the late night news report. They talked about the news being broadcasted and offered their own opinions on the political advantage and consequences of Amegakure joining in with the alliance.

Though he's tired, he's not in any hurry to leave. For just a few more hours, he wants to be with her without the heavy responsibility of being a Hokage.

"Kakashi, do you want some ice cream? This is a pint, you know," she asked as she scooped another spoon of the ice cream. A devious idea came into his mind and he sat up straight, drawing his knees against his chest.

"You know I'm not into sweet food," he said as he crawled to her side of the couch and straddling her knees, "But I'll make an exception."

He took the pint from her hands when he's close enough and put it down on the center table. Her eyes were wide, her lips still glistening with the ice cream that she was eating. Impulsively, he leaned in and ran his tongue across her lips.

He pulled away slightly to see her cheeks quickly reddening at his actions and he smirked, "Hmm, maybe I do _like_ sweet things."

He leaned in again, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers. Kissing her passionately, his hands settled on her hips. He can taste the vanilla ice cream still on her lips and he licked them, coaxing her mouth to open, to taste _her._ She gasped and opened her mouth, her tongue meeting his in a passionate dance. Her hands ran up his torso, up his chest and then settled around his neck. She pulled away slightly but only to leave teasing bites on his lower lip and he couldn't help the small growl from escaping his throat.

Kakashi can feel his pants getting tighter. With everything she's making him feel right now, he can't help the arousal that's coursing through his whole being. He pulled himself away from her lips, only to turn his attention along her warm neck. Leaning down, he placed open mouthed kisses along her neck, down to her collarbone. With his head so close to her lips, he can hear every single gasp and intake of breath that she makes which, in turn, makes him more excited and the tiny sounds that she's making isn't helping him either. _I need to calm down before I can take this any further._

He pulled away from her skin reluctantly, giving her a last, chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling away completely and returning to his side of the couch. His breathing was hard and his lips felt kind of swollen. Shizune's face was _burning_ ; her face down to her neck was blushing and her lips red from his kisses. She was breathing harshly, as well, and her eyes held various emotions.

"Kakashi?" she spoke, her breathing still erratic.

His desire for her now is palpable. He wants to feel her bare, warm skin under his hands, to hear the sounds that he can get her to make, to feel her body against him, to see the expression on her face when he takes her. He wants _her_ so bad, it almost hurt.

But he promised himself that he would let Shizune take the lead in this aspect of their relationship and it wouldn't sit well with him if he ever do the latter.

He lowered his feet on the floor and attempted to stand up, "I'm sorry, Shizune. I have to go." _And take this matter in my hand. Literally._

Her hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to face her and she already moved closer to his side. Her eyes were brimming with emotions: affection, excitement, desire, _love._

He sat back down, enraptured with what he's seeing. She kept her hand on his arm and other hand reached up to caress the side of his face. He leaned against her hand unconsciously, loving the feel of her palm against his skin.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

He looked away from her eyes for a moment, "I – I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do."

"Is that it?" she asked again, a note of amusement in her voice. He can only nod. She lightly tapped his cheek in an attempt to get his attention. When he finally looked at her, there was an exasperated smile on her lips.

"Have I given any indication that I don't want you?" she queried, her hand on his arm making its way up to his face and brushing against the scar on his face.

"No," he replied lowly. He's getting swept up in the moment and he wants nothing but to show her how much he feels about her.

Shizune's smile turned tender and she leaned closer to him, "Then, it's alright," she whispered the moment before her lips met his again.

She kissed him gently, her fingers tangling themselves on his hair. He closed his eyes and immediately kissed her back just as gently. Their kiss was sweet and Kakashi couldn't help but feel addicted to her lips. He was simply addicted to her.

A thought crossed his mind and he suddenly pulled away, "Wait, is that a yes?" he asked uncertainly between intakes of breath. _I need confirmation first!_

As a response, Shizune stood up and took his hand in hers, leading him to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: get some, kakashi xD


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> please note that the story rating had changed to Mature (i think we all know what that means). if anybody is uncomfortable reading such scenes, please skip all the italicized part, which is mostly on the first part of this chapter.
> 
> alright, on with the story! enjoy!

* * *

Shizune resisted the urge to fiddle with her obi as she led Kakashi inside her room. She was swept up in her emotions earlier and it appeared that he was too. But her uncertainties are beginning to creep up in her mind. Is it too soon for them to do this?

She turned to look at him once the door clicked shut behind them. He looked even more unsure than he did when they were in her living room. Unbidden, the memory of the first time they did this came to her mind. They were unsure that time, too, but Kakashi had been the one to initiate things. They looked at each for a moment and Shizune can see the clear desire in his eyes underneath the uncertainty.

"Shizune," he finally said gently and he put his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright if you're not yet ready. I can wait."

She blinked.

He looked down, "Don't take this as a rejection – I swear it's not – and, as you can see, I want you so much right now. But I should let you know that I promised myself that I'd let you take the lead on _this_ part of our relationship. Please don't feel pressured to do this with me, I'll wait for you, I swear, because… because I -!"

She heard enough and decided to cut off his ramblings with a kiss. His admission that he wants her to be the one to initiate things was kind of sweet, and it strengthened her resolve.

_I want this just as much as him._

_She pulled away from his lips, gazing deeply into his eyes. They were looking at her with desire, with excitement, with love._

" _I want to do this, Kakashi," she whispered as she reached behind her to untie the knot of her obi, "I want to do this_."

_She let the purple fabric fall to the floor, her eyes never leaving his. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, the corners of her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. He kissed her lips with tenderness and Shizune could feel the sting of tears behind her eyes at the gentleness of the gesture. With shaky hands, she grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled them up his torso. He pulled away from her lips, drawing the shirt up his head and tossing it on the floor. He took her in his arms again, kissing her as his tongue gently probed her mouth. Her hands roamed his bare skin and felt the X-mark scar on his torso, a scar that she knew all too well._

_His hands opened her yukata wider, slowly removing the garment off her. She resisted the urge to shiver once she's down to her mesh shirt and she felt his hands settle on her hips. He pulled away to let them catch their breaths. His face was flushed, his eyes dark with lust and his breathing erratic. His fingers made their way to the hem of her mesh shirt. He looked at her, silently asking her permission and, as a response, she removed it herself, leaving her in her undergarments. She removed those as well. Shizune suddenly felt a wave of insecurity crash at her and she looked down at their feet as she felt his eyes roam her naked body._

It's not like he never saw my body like this before! _She thought to herself incredulously._

**Did you forget? He has amnesia!** _A voice in her head argued._

_Her internal dilemma was halted when his fingers grasped her chin and brought her eyes back up to his._

_His eyes were staring at her lovingly, tenderly, "You're beautiful," he simply said but his voice was ringing with reverence._

_It took everything for Shizune not to cry at his words. He's usually not a talkative man but he seemed to know what to say to her every time to make tears appear in her eyes._

_She initiated the kiss this time, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself against him. She shivered when she felt her naked breasts press against his bare chest and the feel of his arousal pressing against her belly. Shizune brought her hands down and unbuttoned his pants, drawing it down his thighs along with his undergarment, which he promptly kicked away. She can feel his hot member against her belly once Kakashi wrapped her in his arms again. Her face felt hot, she was breathing harshly and she can feel the lust fill the room. She wants this, wants_ him.

_With his hands on her waist, he led her to her bed and, once the back of her knees hit the bed, he gently pushed her onto it. She landed on her back, staring up at his nakedness._

Kakashi's truly… beautiful. _She thought to herself in awe. His immaculate face exposed to her, his eyes were dark, his defined body was littered with battle scars, with the X-scar being the most prominent. On the left side of his head was the latest addition to his collections of scars: the five-inch long scar that was inflicted by the rogue shinobi who attacked him that fateful night. She remembered the time when he told her the stories of each and every scar that he obtained, a testament to the fact that he's a warrior, ready to protect the people he holds dear._

_He laid down beside her on his back and she took the opportunity to straddle him, her knees on the either side of his torso._

_Despite the lust apparent in his eyes, he still managed to grin and say, "Getting excited?"_

_She grinned back, "Hmm, maybe. I just want to do something."_

_She leaned down, her lips brushing against the scar on his shoulder. His skin was warm under her lips and she moved to the scar near his collar bone, one that was inflicted by a kunai of an idiotic civilian who thought he was an enemy._

_His breathing turned ragged again and his hands settled on her shoulders, "Shizune…"_

_She merely hummed as she continued her ministration, reaching the top end of the big X-scar on his chest. Her hands settled on the bed, fingers lightly grasping the sheets as she peppered his skin with kisses._

_The hands on her shoulders tightened slightly and he brought her up, his face tilted as he kissed her almost desperately, nipping her lips teasingly. Shizune settled on top of him, every inch of their body pressed intimately. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over, kneeling between her legs. He pulled away, his hands on the either side of her head as he sat up and his upper body loomed over hers._

" _You are beautiful, Shizune," he said again, "Don't forget that."_

_He didn't give her the chance to respond when he leaned over her body again and started to kiss her neck. She gasped as he sucked a particularly sensitive spot on the side of her neck. His white hair tickled her skin as he continued to kiss her, leaving open-mouthed kisses on her neck, her collarbone, her chest._

_His tongue licked her nipples and Shizune couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her mouth. His mouth covered one of her nipples, kissing and licking it and one of his hands grabbed her other breast, fingers playing with her nipple. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her hands coming up to his hair._

" _Kakashi…" she sighed. His mouth turned its attention to her other breast, kissing and licking the same way he did with the other. Shizune can only sigh, moan and give in to the pleasure that he was giving her._

" _Kakashi, please…" she moaned. He hummed, his voice rumbling against her skin._

" _Please… take me," she said almost pleadingly._

_He raised himself on his arms and stared at her. She must be quite a sight right now – she's certain that she's blushing furiously, her breathing harsh and a thin sheen of sweat on her skin – but he's looking at her like she's a queen._

_He leaned down to kiss her, her lips easily yielding at his tender kisses. He coaxed her mouth open, his tongue searching for hers. He shifted and he spread her legs apart, settling his body between her knees. She tensed as she felt him enter her, feeling the familiar, slight sting inside her at the intrusion as he entered her fully. Her breath hitched as he pulled away from her lips, staring at her with darkened eyes._

" _Shizune," he breathed._

" _Please, Kakashi," she whispered back._

_He started to move slowly, his skin starting to glisten with sweat at the effort of his movements. He buried his face on her neck and she can hear his low grunts, so close to her ear. She wrapped her arms around him and meet his thrusts with her hips. He raised his head from her neck and started to kiss her face and neck again, being overcome with what he's feeling. Shizune can only tighten her arms around him, the act of their passion reaching its heights as she felt her climax fast approaching._

_He kissed her lips desperately as his movements intensified and quickened, their moans filling the room. His hand took hold of her breast, squeezing lightly and fingers playing with her nipple. Her hands tightened on his back, her nails almost burying itself on his skin as he moaned against her lips._

" _Kakashi…" she panted once he pulled away. His face was flushed, sweat dripping from his forehead, down to her cheek._

" _Come, Shizune," he replied with a grunt._

_After a few more thrusts, Shizune arched her back and moaned as she reached her climax, waves of pleasure crashing on her body, leaving her body trembling. Kakashi's movements turned erratic, desperate, and, finally, he buried his face against her shoulder as he moaned her name on her skin._

_They stayed that way for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. Shizune ran her hands up and down his back in a soothing motion, feeling the tremors of his muscles underneath her palms. Kakashi eventually pulled out from her and laid beside her on his back, looking up at the ceiling with a dumbfounded expression._

" _That – I have – amazing," Kakashi said incoherently between breaths. She giggled, her body still tingling._

" _Yeah, that's one way to describe it," she answered, amused._

Kakashi sat up and dragged the sheets that had been kicked down to the foot of the bed, covering both of them up to their torsos. He turned his head, looked at her and opened his arms. Shizune looked at him questioningly.

He grinned, "What? Can't a guy ask for a cuddle after that mind-blowing sex?"

She laughed and then concedes, laying her head on his chest, right above his still pounding heart, and one hand settling on his shoulder. One arm wrapped around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him and his free hand made its way to her elbow as he wrapped the sheet around her. Shizune sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Kakashi," she muttered as she settled comfortably on his chest.

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, "I think _I_ should be the one thanking here, Shizune."

She scoffed, "Whatever. Still, thank you. Let's go to sleep."

"Shizune?"

"Hm?"

"Will you drop the 'sama' part now?"

"Definitely not."

"I figured. Good night, Shizune."

"Hm, good night," she mumbled sleepily.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard him whisper something that made her open her eyes again.

"I love you, Shizune."

She raised her head and looked at him, only to find his eyes already closed. Judging by his steady breathing, he had fallen asleep already. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. With every kiss that he gave her this night, every touch, he made her feel his love. He _made love_ to her tonight.

"I love you too, Kakashi," she whispered.

She wondered when they will tell each other how they feel while they're both awake.

* * *

When Shizune woke up, she was cold. She glanced at bedside clock and saw that it was almost 7 in the morning. She stretched her arm to search for Kakashi, only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. She blinked the sleepiness away and sat up, looking around the room. Her discarded clothes from last night was folded neatly at the foot of the bed but his clothes were nowhere to be found and the door to her bedroom open. She drew the sheets against her chest as she shivered. _Where the hell is he? Did he leave already?_

She stood up and dressed in her house clothes. Making a quick trip to her bathroom, she stepped out of the room and heard the sound of someone in her kitchen and she made her way there.

Kakashi had his back turned, focused on what he's cooking on the stove, which is probably egg. He was wearing his clothes from last night and her purple apron.

"I was hoping to bring you breakfast in bed," he spoke without turning to look at her, making her jump, "But you're already awake. Sorry about that."

She blinked, "Wha-? No, it's alright, we can eat at the table. What are you even cooking?"

"Eggs and gohan, hope that's okay," he answered as he put an egg in a plate. She watched him crack another one and toss the shell on the trash. Quickly washing his hands and wiping them with the apron, he finally turned to look at her.

"Good morning, my beautiful assistant," he said with a grin.

She tried to glare at him but she can feel her cheeks heat up, "I just woke up so I probably looked like a zombie with a messy bed hair."

He stepped in front of her and took her in his arms, his chin on top of her head, "Well, you do look adorable with bed hair."

She hid her embarrassed smile against his shoulder as her arms wrapped itself around him, "Stop."

"Whatever. I like your bed hair whether you like it or not," he retorted childishly.

She glanced over his shoulder and laughed, "You know, for someone who volunteered to cook, you do a great job of being distracted and letting the egg burn."

"Shit!" He exclaimed and let go of her, turning his attention back to his cooking. He glared at her playfully when he saw that the egg was, in fact, not burning.

"Not funny," he said as he put the perfectly cooked egg on the plate.

"If I let you hug me for a minute longer, it _will_ be burned," she commented.

He scooped rice into their plates, putting them into a tray with the plate of eggs, which also had two mugs of what smelled like coffee.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Nah, I got this. You can take a seat," he replied as he made his way to the table and Shizune followed. He set the table, carefully putting the plates and mugs on their places.

"You're really spoiling me," she noted as he moved the jar of sugar and cream to her side.

He leaned closer and gave her a teasing smile, "Only the best for my very dedicated and hardworking assistant," he said and kissed her cheek.

"It should be the other way around, you know," she berated.

"Shizune," he said almost exasperatedly, "I can only do this when were not in the Tower. Please, let me do this. I like doing these things for you."

She pouted and gazed at him. He was _definitely_ serious.

"Alright," she conceded and he grinned triumphantly, giving her another kiss on the cheek.

After they ate, Shizune was once again left to do nothing as he took on the chore of doing the dishes. She took the bags of the stuff she bought from the night market and the stuffed pig, putting the bags in her closet and leaving the pig on her bed. After, she yawned and stretched her arms above her head. It's almost 8 in the morning and she had to get ready for work.

She went back to the kitchen, "Kakashi, I'll go shower. Please lock the door when you leave."

"Hm? You're going to shower?" he asked as he rinsed the plate.

"Of course! It's almost 8, by the way. You should hurry," she replied.

"Can I join you in the shower?" he requested almost jokingly.

She opened her mouth to decline but decided against it.

"If you hurry, you can," she said in the most seductive voice she can muster and she turned back to go to her bathroom, leaving the Hokage stuttering.

"W-wait, Shizune!"


	22. Chapter 22

When he got to his office this morning, he was in a very good mood. In fact, he's genuinely _happy._ After the… events of last night and this morning, he couldn't keep the grin off his face. On top of that, he hadn't had a single nightmare last night and he wished that it could be an on-going streak. Even the mountain of paper work that Shizune brought in couldn't put a damper in his mood.

After three hours, however, his hands had started to hurt. Sure, most of his work was done in his computer but there's still papers to sign, proposals to approve and many other things that involved him using a pen. He leaned heavily on his chair and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling as he unconsciously began to massage his fingers. _If Shizune sees me like this, I'm dead._

He can only grin at the thought of his cute assistant and he reluctantly turned his attention back to his work. He reached for his pen again but missed, causing it to roll and fall off the table and landing near his feet. He bent down to pick it up when he noticed the keyhole of the fourth drawer, and remembered the _thing_ that piqued his interest more than two weeks ago.

He glanced at the amount of paperwork left on his desk, contemplating which one he should do first and deciding that it would be good to procrastinate once in a while, before he knelt in front of his desk. He opened the top drawer and took the keys out, cursing himself for not remembering which one was the right key. He was in luck, however, when the second key fit in the lock.

He yanked the whole drawer out and he laid it on the floor, carefully sifting through the papers. What he found, however, made him blink. On the corner of the drawer was a small, red velvet box, almost the size of a matchbox. No, it was slightly bigger and looked fancier than he thought.

Kakashi took it and stared uncomprehendingly at the small, velvet box that he grasped between his fingers, undecided on whether or not he should open it. He doesn't know much about jewelry, but he does have a fairly good idea as to what is inside that box.

Why would he have this thing? Why is it hidden here, in his office? He turned the box over in his hand, looking for a store stamp on the box or whatever clue that he can see to contact the store owner, but there was none. _Maybe there's a store name inside?_

He reluctantly opened the box and stared, mesmerized, at the ring inside the box. It had a tiny diamond in the middle, flanked by two, even smaller diamonds. A simple ring, but was obviously an engagement ring. He took the ring between fingers, examining it closely. There's no other design to it and has no engraved designs on the inside, either. He removed the small cushion supporting the jewel and discovered that, at the bottom of the box was the store name that he recognized. It was a jewelry store that's not far from the night market.

His eyebrows furrowed as the left side of his head began to throb painfully. It has been awhile since he last had a headache but this one is different; it's as if something was hammering inside his head, pushing his mind out of his body. He dropped the box and grasped his head, closing his eyes tightly in vain. Unbidden, flashes began to play behind his eyes.

_Staring at the dark eyes of the woman, who's gazing back at him lovingly._

_Talking to a man about making a ring._

_Sleeping with the woman that he loves, safe in his arms._

_Making the necessary preparations for the important event in his life._

_Actually getting the item._

_A man with purple hair and teal eyes, charging at him with murderous intent._

_The flash of his purple lightning and then a sharp, indescribable pain on the left side of his head._

"Kakashi? Kakashi! Are you alright?! What happened?!" a woman's voice asked in an alarmed voice.

He can only groan in response, pressing his hand against his scar firmly. Somebody pulled his hand away from his head, only to be replaced with warm, small hands. He kept his eyes closed but he can feel the soothing chakra flow from the hands against his head. Once the pain had somehow abated and his mind had somewhat cleared, he began to take note of his surroundings. He was sitting on the floor, his legs sprawled out in front of him, with his hands clenched into tight fists. He opened his eyes slowly to see Shizune kneeling beside him, concern and worry evident in her face, with her hands still on his head, her iryo chakra still flowing.

"Hey," she said softly, "What happened?"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out of his mouth. He's still reeling from what he just discovered and what he saw in his mind. Were those his memories? Was he… was he really about to…

"Kakashi?" she whispered again. He focused his eyes on her and saw that she was looking at him expectantly, "Is everything alright?"

"Shizune…" he mumbled, "I – I had a headache."

"Yeah, I can see that," she answered, "What happened? Why are you on the floor?"

Kakashi glanced around the floor. He can't afford to let Shizune see the ring nor the box. He found the box under the table, completely out of her sight and he can feel the ring inside his palm, which he thankfully clutched in his hand. His eyes landed on the drawer, the scattered papers on the floor.

"I – I was looking for some papers and, when I found them, my headache started acting up. Like something is pounding inside my head. And I saw flashes of what might be my memories," he explained smoothly. Though he didn't like lying to her, he doesn't want to know how she will react if he told her of what he found out.

"I see," she replied absentmindedly as she continued her treatment, "Can it be your repressed memories trying to surface and was triggered by the papers you found?"

"Maybe," he surmised out-loud, "I did see… memories in my mind."

"Hokage-sama? Shizune-san? Why is the door open?" Shikamaru said from the doorway.

"Come in, Shikamaru," she replied.

"Are you decent?" the young advisor joked as he entered and walked closer to them.

"Not funny, Shikamaru!" Shizune scolded, but Kakashi can see the telltale sign of a blush on her cheeks. Shikamaru looked at them curiously once he was close enough, his eyes darting between the sprawled out Hokage, the assistant treating him and the cluttered papers on the floor.

"Uh, what happened?" he asked.

"Hokage-sama had a headache that might be triggered by his repressed memories. Though we don't know much about amnesia, we do know that head trauma victims can suffer from recurring headaches," the medic explained as she removed her hands from his head.

"I see."

"Are you alright now, Kakashi-sama?" she inquired.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. Thank you, Shizune. Sorry about that," he apologized. He remained on the as he started to collect the papers.

"Let me do that, Hokage-sama," she offered as she started to gather some of them, as well.

"No need, Shizune," he declined, "I can do this. I need these papers, too. Don't worry about it."

His voice sounded unnaturally cold and snappy, his words coming out harsher than he intended even to his ears and he had to smack himself internally. _She had nothing to do with this, you idiot! Don't get mad at her!_

Shizune paused her motions and she put the papers that she managed to gather on his desk. Kakashi didn't miss the look of hurt in her eyes, though she quickly masked it with a smile.

"Alright, Hokage-sama. We'll leave you to it," she said cheerfully and left the room with Shikamaru.

Once the door clicked shut, he opened his hand and looked briefly at the ring. He quickly took the box from under the table and put it inside, letting it close with a loud click. He ran his hands through his hair in annoyance. Did he just fuck up? It's nobody's fault but he snapped at her like that. He stared at the box for a little while longer and then stuffed it back on the drawer, hiding it with the papers. He can take care of that later.

Slamming the drawer closed and locking the latch, he hauled himself up from the floor and sat on his chair. He can take care of _everything_ later.

* * *

Kakashi stood before her office door, raised his hand, hesitated and then dropped them. He looked up at the ceiling, putting his hands inside his pockets and tapped his foot. _Come on, you idiot! Just knock!_

He intended to finish work early today, even enlisting the help of Shikamaru with the paper works, so he can take his assistant out for dinner and properly apologize for his behavior that morning. But right now, he doesn't really know what to tell her. How will he ask her out? Sure, it's already their fourth date but Kakashi's still unsure on how to talk to her properly, especially after what he did earlier.

He took a deep breath, shook his hands and then exhaled, feeling his resolve build and strengthen. He raised his fist and knocked on her door.

"Come in, Kakashi," her voice called out.

He cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. She was standing behind her desk, arranging the papers on her desk into stacks.

"Hey," he said almost meekly as he closed the door.

She looked up and managed to give him a smile, "Hey."

"Are you done there?" he asked awkwardly as he stood in front of her desk and he couldn't help but feel like the roles were reversed.

"Almost. Why?"

 _She's being curt._ He scratched his cheek, "Uh, well, I want to ask you out for dinner once you're done."

"Oh," was the only thing she replied and put the papers down, staring at something on her desk.

"Shizune," He began to speak at her long pause, "I'm sorry, for the way I acted earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

That caused her to look up, understanding evident in her eyes. She walked towards him and stood in front of him, taking his hands in hers and staring up at him.

"I should be the one to apologize," she said lowly, "I should have understood your situation, it's way worse than anything. But here I was, being a sulky girlfriend and waiting for her boyfriend to comfort her. And I'm sorry about that."

He smiled. _What an adorable woman._

"There's nothing to apologize for, Shizune. Your _boyfriend_ is now here to comfort you," he replied.

She dropped his hands and smacked his chest, "Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not! Besides, I'm serious about not needing an apology. There's nothing to forgive, Shizune," he said sincerely. She gazed at him and then smiled. Giving him a chaste kiss over his mask, she took his hand in hers and pulled him out the door.

"I suppose the offer of dinner still stand?" she asked as they left the Tower.

He intertwined their fingers, relishing the warmth of her hand in his and smiling in relief, "Of course it is."

* * *

Dinner ended up being Ichiraku Ramen and Shizune decided to indulge them of Teuchi's ramen tonight, despite her usual aversion to the meal. When they got there, there was already a fine amount of people inside. Ever since they decided to expand the small ramen store to a full-scale restaurant, they got even more customers than normal.

When they entered, a sizable amount of people stared at them and their joined hands and a few even stared for a second longer than necessary. But Kakashi couldn't care less; he's here for ramen and a night out with Shizune.

"Oi, Kakashi! Shizune!" a voice called out. Kakashi looked over and saw Tsunade waving at them on one of the corner table with Sakura, big bowls of ramen in front of them. They walked over to their table.

"Shizune-san, Kakashi-sensei! How are you?" the pink haired kunoichi asked once they were close enough. Her welcoming smile turned into a knowing smirk when she saw their hands, "So, what Naruto said was true."

Shizune smiled awkwardly, her cheeks turning pink, "Yeah, well… Naruto's right."

"Tsunade-sama, I see you're enjoying your retirement," Kakashi commented as he observed the bottles of sake on the table.

The blonde laughed, "Of course I'll enjoy it! You know what's missing in this village, Kakashi? Casino. That would be a good addition here, don't you think?" Tsunade suggested slyly.

"And the sole customer of that establishment will be _you,_ Tsunade-sama," Shizune commented, exasperated.

The older woman merely shrugged and took a drink, "Whatever. At least it will be a flourishing one, don't you think so, Kakashi?"

"I'll think about it, Tsunade-sama," was his neutral response.

"Hokage-sama, your ramen is ready," Ayame said behind them.

Kakashi gave them a nod, "I'll see you around, Tsunade-sama. Sakura."

"See you, sensei! See you at the hospital, Shizune-san!" Sakura replied as the couple went to a free table and Ayame set the bowls in front of them. Kakashi made sure that he had his back turned away from Sakura and Tsunade's table.

Shizune looked at him curiously, "You mean to tell me Sakura hadn't seen your face yet?"

He lowered his mask and grinned at her, "Not yet, so shhh."

She giggled, "They've been your students for more than a decade. Why don't you show that handsome face of yours to them?"

He smirked as he cracked the chopsticks apart, "You think I'm handsome?"

She blushed as she realized the words that flew out of her mouth, "I – well, uhm – I… of course I do! I mean, that face of yours? I can't even begin to describe it. You're so immaculate and ageless and you're absolutely handsome and… and – I'm shutting up now before I make a bigger embarrassment out of myself," she blabbered and then shut up abruptly, looking down at the floor, her cheeks flaming.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was just smiling amusedly and fondly at her. His goal was to make her flustered but he actually ended up getting complimented by her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly, making her look up.

"Shizune, thank you," he said softly but with voice full of reverence. He was rewarded with a bright smile.

_I love you._

* * *

Lips pressing against one another passionately, arms wrapping around each other's body, clothes being divested with hasty hands, bare skin pressing against another intimately.

Kakashi would never trade this feeling, this _woman_ in his arms _,_ for anything else.

* * *

He opened his eyes with a gasp, his breath coming out in short, hurried puffs. Small hands were at his head, massaging his scalp in a soothing motion. His head was cradled on Shizune's warm chest, her arms around his shoulders. He brought his hand up to his face and wiped his cheeks, his fingers coming away wet. He was having a nightmare. Wiping away the remnants of tears on his face, he raised his head.

"Shizune," he whispered in a broken voice, "Will you judge me if I cry?"

Her dark eyes were gazing at him tenderly, lovingly, understanding shining in her eyes that made tears spring behind his eyes again, "Never in a million years."

And he sobbed on her chest, cradled safely in her arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Shizune held Kakashi close to her chest, her body feeling every shuddering sob that he makes, her ears picking up every sharp intake of breath, can feel every drop of tears that fell from his eyes. Shizune said nothing and simply held him close to her, her hands running up and down his back in a soothing manner as she let him cry out his heart break.

She woke up to him in the middle of his torment with a nightmare: his skin glistening with sweat, the sheets gripped tightly between his fingers and his lips muttering the names of the people long dead. The moment that the cobwebs of sleep left her mind, she immediately took him in her arms, running her fingers through his hair and she mumbled soothing words in his ear, in the hopes of drawing him out of his misery. Shizune cradled him to her, his ear on her beating heart, and she felt hot tears drip on her chest. When he woke up and raised his head to look at her, he still had tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"Shizune," Kakashi whispered, his voice hoarse and his next words were so heart breaking that it made tears appear on her own eyes, "Will you judge me if I cry?"

She shook her head lightly and answered sincerely and with all her heart, "Never in a million years."

With those words, he buried his head against her neck, his arms going around her waist as he drew her closer to his body. He cried, his sobs wracking his body and his tears falling on her neck. She had seen this scenario many times before - him being drowned in his nightmares – and she always made sure that she was there, to remind him that she's always by his side to comfort him and to ride this storm with him, no matter what.

Shizune massaged his scalp with one hand and the other continued to run across his back in an attempt to soothe him. He was still crying but his tears had slowed and his sobs had decreased to hiccups. She knows that his nightmares would appear more vivid to him when he's under a lot of stress and, she assumes that, it must be brought about by the fact that the rogue group wasn't caught yet. Yamato's group was already exhausted trying to apprehend them, the ninjas that are returning from their missions would come home to the village with injuries inflicted by these criminals and there's a paranoia and anxiety among their shinobi regarding the village security. It had been a very stressful month, indeed.

She glanced at the man in her arms and was surprised to see that he had already fallen asleep, his eyes closed peacefully and his breaths coming in and out steadily. She was so absorbed in her musings that she didn't notice that he had already fallen to slumber. She ran her fingers through his hair one last time and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Shizune-san! This one's a victim of poison!" the pink-haired kunoichi exclaimed from the other bed, where she held down a struggling patient. Shizune put down the needle and thread that she was holding, nodding affirmatively at the younger woman and stood up, making her way to that patient.

"I'll take care of that one. Sakura, please stitch the wound of that one; I already cleaned up it up and it only needs to be stitched," she instructed once she's beside Sakura. Two medics held down the arms of the still writhing patient as Shizune conducted a quick examination and review as to what poison was used on the girl. Once she found out the poison used, she quickly made her way to create an antidote.

The sudden influx of patients had been a surprise to the hospital staff that they had to enlist the help of Shizune, who was supposed to be working at the Tower, Sakura, who was on a rest day, and Tsunade, who was supposed to be enjoying her retirement in her compound.

Shizune and Sakura were stationed in the Emergency Room, handling the treatment of minor injuries and poison victims while Tsunade took it upon herself to perform the more complex surgeries. The hospital was practically overflowing with patients, there's no available ICU rooms and they had to take care of minor injuries at the already cramped Emergency Room. Every available medic, doctors and surgeon are scrambling to treat the patients.

From what Shizune can gather, these ninjas came from various missions and were on their way back home when they were attacked by the rogue group with at least 10 members, turning their journey back home into an ambush. Strangely, even though they obviously had the upper hand due to their number, they would let the victims go with various injuries that they had limp back to the village. It occurred shortly to Shizune and Tsunade that these criminals are purposefully injuring these shinobi without killing them to send a warning, a strong threat to the Hokage and to the village. It's as if they're saying, _'Do you now see what we're capable of?'_

Kakashi had already been notified of the situation and he had immediately ordered the addition of more shinobi to the search team assigned to hunt down these criminals. He also stationed more ninjas on every possible entrance of the village that could be used by any intruder and had them report any suspicious activity from beyond their walls to be reported, just in case it was diversion caused by those people.

She can only imagine the stress and anxiety that Kakashi is going through right now. Nobody expected that this problem would reach this scale and, the worst things is, they didn't know how to catch them because one (or maybe even more) of the shinobi from Yuki is suspected to be a traitor.

Shizune shook her head and went back to the task at hand of crushing these flowers. She can worry about everything else later; right now, she needs to deal with this.

* * *

Kakashi strolled the street where the night market is, searching for a particular shop. The villagers would respectfully bow and greet him, to which he would smile and nod in response. A few kids would run up to him and give him a high-five, some just wants to talk for a little while.

Since Shizune's working at the hospital due to the increase of patients, Kakashi had to eat his lunch alone at the Tower. Luckily, Shizune had prepared a bento box for him before they left her apartment that morning.

Kakashi fought down the blush of embarrassment when he remembered the way he broke down in front of Shizune last night. Though she was only worried and concerned for him, he still couldn't help but feel ashamed at how he acted that time. It should be the other way around; he should be the one to soothe her worries and take care of her concerns but Shizune had been the one to take care of him ever since he woke up in that hospital bed with amnesia.

At the same time, he admired the way she handled him last night. She had been so patient with him, keeping him cradled to her chest until the morning came, as if to keep him safe from his nightmares. She might be burning with curiosity as to what his nightmare is about but she never asked, knowing that he would come to her once he's comfortable enough.

His thoughts sobered up when he remembered the current state of their hospital and why it's practically overflowing now with patients. Even though he had tightened the security around the village and did every defense precaution that he could think of, he still can't shake the nagging feeling of _something_ that is currently residing in his gut. Is it worry? Is it fear? Anxiety? He doesn't know what this _uneasiness_ is about but he couldn't afford to let his guard down anytime.

Kakashi entered the modest shop, his eyes briefly taking in the displayed jewelries kept in a glass shelf. The man behind the counter, which Kakashi surmised as the owner, looked up from the paper that he was reading. His face lit up when he recognized Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama!" the man exclaimed and bowed deeply in front of him, "Welcome back! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. He doesn't know exactly what he's doing here. It's just that… he saw the box of ring again, kept hidden in his desk drawer, and he had the impulse decision of going to this jewelry store during his lunch break. He doesn't know what he's looking for but he just wants to quell his curiosity and take his mind off work for a little while.

"You… you customize jewelries, right?" Kakashi asked, trying not to appear unsure of himself.

The man nodded vigorously, "Of course, Hokage-sama! You already had one customized here, right?"

Kakashi blinked and then scratched his cheek nervously, "Oh, yeah right."

"I remember, Hokage-sama. That was an engagement ring for Shizune-san, am I correct? Is it not yet announced?" the man asked and then slapped a hand to his own mouth, as if regretting the words that left his mouth.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama! I forgot my place, I -!"

Kakashi held up a hand, "Hey, hey. It's alright. Don't worry about it," he said, trying to placate the man's worry.

The man sighed in relief, "Thank you, Hokage-sama, and my apologies for trying to intrude. I know you wanted to keep it a secret until you make the official announcement but I was just wondering because it's been almost five months since you ordered the ring to be made but we hadn't heard any announcement yet."

Kakashi was confused for a moment. _Does this man live under a rock not to know what happened to me, months ago?_ And then he remembered that Tsunade-sama never announced his condition to the villagers, only the fact that he had been in an accident.

"Yeah, it's just that… there's so many things that we need to do first before I ask her the question so I had to put on hold to that," he explained hastily with a chuckle, hoping that the man bought his excuse.

The man nodded, "You're right, Hokage-sama. But I would suggest that you do soon. I'm sure Shizune-san will be thrilled and will agree to your proposal."

Kakashi's not yet ready to pop the question to her but he still felt nervous about the prospect of even asking her to spend the rest of her life with him by being his wife. However, his ears perked up at the man's word.

"How do you know?" he asked.

The man chuckled, "I mean, have you seen the way Shizune-san looks at you, Hokage-sama? We all see it. Shizune-san is very much in love with you the way you are in love with her and I am certain that she will agree to be your wife."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, absorbing the man's words. He knows in himself that he loves Shizune and he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life without her by his side. He's just unsure if _she_ would want the same. _But I'll never know unless I ask her, right?_

He can already imagine it: Shizune being Mrs. Hakate Kakashi, to be the mother of his child, waking up to her beside him every single day. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips at the joyful thoughts.

"Hokage-sama?" the man inquired. Kakashi snapped out of his daze and noticed the confused expression on the man's face.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Sorry about that. But I do have an order to make in your store…"

* * *

Yamato sighed in exhaustion as he leaned heavily against the tree. They've been following this particular trail for more than two hours now but it seemed they're nowhere near the lead. Beside him, Hoheto Hyūga was drinking water while Sai sat on the ground, arranging his brushes. Yamato observed the Yuki group discreetly while he rested, noticing the way the two Jounins huddled together, eating their packed food, while Miho stood off to the side, keeping watch in case anybody tried to attack.

With Kakashi's decree of increasing the members of the search party, they now have a team of 10 ninjas. However, even with the additional number, they're still facing difficulties in their search. They now have two Hyūgas and an Inuzuka among them, but it's still a challenging job to do.

Luckily, Hoheto and Miho had noticed a trail about a kilometer from the village walls, which they immediately followed. The trail led away from the village and, after two hours of following it, Yamato thinks that the trail might be getting cold now and they're already far away from the village. _We should go back now._

"Everybody," he announced, "We'll rest for half an hour and then we should go back to the village. We're a too far now and we had to guard the village as well."

Everybody agreed. Yamato sat down beside Sai and he watched as the young man drew numerous lions to keep guard while they're resting.

"What do you think?" Yamato said lowly, making sure that Sai is the only one to hear.

"Miho's suspicious to me," Sai replied just as lowly.

Yamato nodded and drank his water. That's his thoughts, as well. After their only lead to these criminals had died, Yamato had been extra careful of the Yuki shinobi and always kept an eye on them discreetly. He was about to take out his food from his pack when Miho suddenly bolted, running towards the east, towards the denser part of the forest.

"Miho! Where are you going?! Wait!" the remaining Yuki ninjas called out.

"I think I saw something over there!" Miho yelled back, still running. Yamato gritted his teeth and glanced at Sai, who was already putting his scroll on his back.

"Ko! Let's go!" Yamato called out one of the Hyūgas and then the three of them took off after Miho. His phone, which he kept in his pant pocket, began to vibrate incessantly, an indication that someone's calling him. He ignored it and continued to pursue Miho. Sai readied his scrolls and Ko activated his Byakugan.

Ko suddenly gasped, "Yamato-taicho. Miho's talking to someone deep in the forest."

Yamato growled in annoyance and readied his hands, "We have to stop them. Miho may hold valuable information about this rogue group. Sai!"

"Yes, sir!" Sai answered and, in a flash, two huge lions made of ink appeared. They went ahead immediately ran towards the direction of the Jounin. A few moments later, Ko gasped again.

"They eliminated the beasts, Yamato-taicho! His companion is wearing blank mask and a white cloak! We have to hurry!" Ko exclaimed.

 _I know that!_ Yamato thought and he pumped his legs faster. Suddenly, a blinding white light spread across the forest. Yamato and his companions stopped and covered their eyes with their arms. Yamato couldn't do anything, couldn't weave signs to protect him and his comrades and he can only close his eyes as he felt the agonizing, burning pain on his forearms and the feel of his ears ringing from the resounding explosion no more than a few feet in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: awww maaaaan! its 4 in the morning here and i just finished editing this chapter because my brain was not cooperating with me since yesterday so if there are spelling errors or gramatical errors, i am so sorry im just really tired hahaahahha XD
> 
> anyway! thank you very much to everyone who leaves reviews and votes for the story; i really really really appreciate it! :)


	24. Chapter 24

"Ibiki," the Hokage greeted as the burly Jounin made his way in front of his desk. The bigger man's mouth was set in a thin line, the crease in between his brows looked deeper, more pronounced than it already was. Immediately, Kakashi is on alert. The man before him rarely smiled nor show emotion but the way his limbs moved in a stiff, almost robotic way had Kakashi concern. Ibiki locked the door behind him.

"Hokage-sama, there's something that you would want to know," Ibiki said gravely as his hands clenched on his sides.

Kakashi nodded once, his whole attention now focused on the man standing before him, "Tell me."

The Jounin looked down for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts, and Kakashi was suddenly wary of what news the famous interrogator will bring. He knew Ibiki to be a firm person, always ready to face challenges and deliver important news no matter how grim. The Ibiki standing before him now, however, looked so unsure of himself and he looked… he looked _ashamed._

When the Jounin finally raised his face to look at him, he had put on his hard mask, one that Kakashi is more accustomed to see.

"Hokage-sama, we have noticed some suspicious activity made by Yuki ninja Sota Miho while he was with the captured rebel," he said firmly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion. The incident with Miho happened more than a fortnight ago. Why is he only reporting it now?

As if reading his mind, Ibiki answered his unspoken question, "I only noticed it now since we were so absorbed with trying to listen with what Miho was saying, in case he says or whispers something. We never paid much attention to his fingers or his eyes."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in apprehension, his shoulders tensed, "Can we please get to the point, Ibiki?"

Ibiki ran a hand down his scarred face, looking ashamed again for a moment before speaking, "Miho, while interrogating the prisoner, kept on tapping his fingers and blinking excessively. We dismissed it at the time as a nervous tick, maybe even a weird mannerism of his. But, one of my subordinates made a discovery earlier this day that rhythmic tapping and blinking can be a secret language devised to convey a hidden message," Ibiki explained.

Kakashi's eyes widened marginally, "So, you're telling me that this Miho might've been communicating with our prisoner via tapping and blinking?"

Ibiki nodded affirmatively, "That's our current theory. Perhaps Sota Miho was passing a message, maybe even a threat, to our only lead in this situation that caused him to spontaneously kill himself so that he would not be subjected to a Yamanaka mind-reading."

"Miho is out there with the search team with Yamato. We have to take him to custody _immediately_ ," Kakashi announced as he reached for his mobile phone and dialed Yamato's number.

The Hokage ran a hand through his hair as he listened to the incessant ring on the other line. Miho is out on a search today, together with Yamato and there's so many escape routes that he can take to avoid capture. They had to arrest Miho soon and bring him in for a thorough investigation and mind-reading by Ino. All this time, their enemy had been right inside their walls and they never knew better. Even with all the tightened security and more ninjas deployed as roving guards, he was still staying inside the village and he, probably, already knew intimate details about Konoha's security.

For all they know, he might have a plan ready to set in motion.

Yamato didn't answer his phone and Kakashi swore out loud before dialing his number again.

"Come on, Tenzo, answer your goddamn phone," Kakashi muttered through gritted teeth, his tone tensed and his fingers tapping anxiously on the edge of his desk. What if he already made his move? Unbidden, his mind wandered to the state that their hospital is in. If Miho is really an ally of those rebels that they are after, it's not far-fetched to think that he had already passed along the information that a huge portion of their ninjas are incapacitated and their medics and doctors already have their hands full at the moment. Even Tsunade was called for help because they can't handle the large number of patients that's in dire need of treatment.

His mind was already running a mile a minute. If Miho already made contact with those criminals, then they could be making preparations by now for an attack. Considering the village's current state and the accounts made by his shinobi about their assailant, Kakashi theorized that they are severely ill-prepared for an attack made by at least 30 S-Rank criminals. Though Naruto is in Konoha, Kakashi still had to make sure that they never made it inside the village walls to ensure the safety of the civilians and minimize the number of injured ninjas.

Worst-case scenario is that they're already setting their plans in motion and they're already inside the village.

The call to Yamato didn't come through again and Kakashi resisted the urge to throw the mobile phone across the room and shatter it to a million tiny pieces.

"Fucking hell, Tenzo, answer your phone!" he exclaimed as he dialed the number again. It may be viewed to be unprofessional as a Hokage to curse and swear in front of his subordinate but he couldn't help it; he's so aggravated right now and Yamato is still not _answering_ his fucking phone.

A long beep resounded from the other line, an indication that the phone was either turned off or Yamato rejected his call.

Kakashi pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen in bewilderment, "What the hell, Tenzo?!"

"Hokage-sama, Yamato might not be answering your call is because of _that,_ " Ibiki spoke, his voice tensed and tight. Kakashi looked at the Jounin, who was pointing at something behind him. _The window?_

He turned his chair to look at what Ibiki is pointing. He almost wished he hadn't.

About three kilometers from the village walls, a circle of trees was incinerated and turned to ashes. Judging from the manner that the trees burned, it was apparent that this was caused by an explosion. From where Kakashi is, he would guess that the explosion would have covered a radius of 15 feet. There's still a thick cloud of black smoke coming from the site of the explosion and, from his position by the window, he can't see if anybody was hurt.

For a moment, Kakashi couldn't think of anything, his mind went blank and halted its previous task of over-thinking. He stood up on shaky legs, taking unsure steps toward the window and there he stood, his fingers sought out the ledge of the window. His mind suddenly showed him steam rising, a common effect that happens when a Fire Style Jutsu was countered with Water Style. He saw a cloaked figure running towards him, holding a katana and a metal rod. He saw the crackle of his purple lightning. *

"Kakashi," Ibiki's clipped voice broke him of his weird daze. He blinked and turned to look at his longtime friend.

"Kakashi, now's not the time for you to space out like that," the Jounin scolded lightly, " We need you right _here_ , right _now_. We await your orders."

Kakashi blinked again and swallowed. _That's right_ , he thought as he spared a second to compose himself, _I am the Hokage. It's my responsibility to keep this village safe and everybody in it._

"Gather every able-bodied shinobi and the ANBU. We can't allow this rogue group to enter the village. We'll meet them on every possible entrance in the village. Have someone to organize our ninjas. The ones with minor injuries and half of our Genins who are now well enough will evacuate the villagers and keep guard of the evacuation centers, as well as keeping guard of the walls. Tell the villagers that it's merely an emergency drill, so as to not cause panic. Instruct the other half of Genins and the injured ones but can still fight will have to keep the hospital safe. I have a feeling that we'll need every single medic safe and ready to treat the injured ninjas. Also, instruct them that if they ever see any of the Yuki ninjas deployed in our village, they are to be kept alive and brought into custody. We don't know for sure if that Miho still had allies inside the village," Kakashi instructed as he removed his Hokage cloak and hat. Kakashi felt guilty of having to push his remaining ninjas to their limit but, right now, there's no other choice. They have to make do with what they currently have.

He can only hope that Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune still have energy left once the fighting is done.

_Shizune!_

"Are you going out there too?" Ibiki asked, temporarily halting Kakashi's trail of thought.

He nodded, "Yes, I'll be there. I'll be with you in a moment, I just have to make a few calls."

The Jounin nodded and left the room in a rush, ready to carry out the orders that was given to him. Kakashi sat down on his chair and opened the bottom drawer of his desk, revealing the red, velvet box on top of the classified and confidential papers and he felt bravery and courage rush to his head. _It's now or never._

Picking up his phone, he dialed Shizune's number. It took a few rings but she eventually picked up the call.

"Hi," she said and Kakashi can almost imagine that gentle, tired smile on her face as she answered.

"We might be under attack now," Kakashi said bluntly and straight to the point.

She gasped, "What?!"

"We spotted an explosion about three kilometers from the village and we think it was caused by the rogue shinobi. I already gave Ibiki instructions to not let them enter the village to keep Konoha safe from them," he explained.

"What can we do? Do we need to come with them? Some of the surgeries are now done, I'm sure we can spare some of the medics to come and -"

"That's not why I called, Shizune."

She paused, "Why did you call, then?"

He took a deep breath, "I'll be going with them. I'll be in the vanguard."

"What?! Kakashi, do you know what you're talking about?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. It's dangerous but I'm the Hokage. I can't be lounging around my office while my ninjas fight to keep the village safe," he retorted.

"I never said anything about you to relax in your office! What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be vanguard!" She argued back, her voice rising.

"And what kind of Hokage am I if I don't lead my ninjas to battle?" he asked, a note of amusement in his voice despite their precarious situation.

"A wise Hokage," Shizune retorted.

He sighed, "You can't stop me."

"I can think of ways."

"Like what?"

"I won't let you sleep with me for a month."

He still had the energy to chuckle, "I have a very high possibility of dying and that's what you came up with?"

"Don't say that! You're not going to die because you will not be in the vanguard!"

"I didn't call you to ask for your permission to be in the van."

"Then what are you calling for?!"

_This is it._

"I love you, Shizune," he said, his voice firm and unwavering, "I love you so much that I can't think of anything else to say. You know I'm not the best person when it comes to verbal communication but I'll try my best. I love you because you stayed with me even though I lost the memories that we had together. I love you because you're so damn patient with me and you understand my quirks and weird behavior. I love you for accepting me - as a man, as a ninja, as a Hokage, as your lover. You've seen me at my absolute worst and, yet, you didn't run away. Instead, you stayed by my side. I love you for simply being _you_ and I can't imagine myself without you in my life _._ "

Shizune sniffled on the other line, "Oh, Kakashi..."

"I love you," he almost whispered.

"And I love you too, you idiot! Did you really plan on confessing your feelings this way?!" she exclaimed on the other side.

He chuckled and glanced at the clock. He's been talking to her for the past 10 minutes. He had to hurry.

"Not really. There's one more thing I had to tell you," he said as he took the box on his fingers.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice high-pitched from crying.

"Will you do me the honor of being your husband?" Kakashi said, words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush.

There was silence for a long time on the other line and Kakashi was afraid the she hung up the call already.

"Just so you know, I didn't plan to propose this way, either," he said with a nervous chuckle, "I really do have plans to propose in a more romantic setting for the both of us."

Kakashi was, once again, met by silence. He was about to pull his phone away from his ear to check if she hung up on him when she finally answered.

"Yes, Kakashi. I will marry you," she answered quietly and Kakashi released the breath he didn't know he was holding and he felt tears gather in his eyes.

"It may not sound like it but you just made me the happiest man alive. Thank you, Shizune," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. A tear escaped his eye that he quickly wiped away with his free hand.

"Please take care of yourself out there, Kakashi," she pleaded, "Please, _please_ keep yourself safe and come back to me alive. We still have a wedding to plan."

A lump appeared in his throat and he almost choked. The last time he faced one of the rogue shinobi, he almost died and they both know that. Nothing is sure in the life that they lead.

"I'll try my best," he choked out instead.

"That's not good enough! Promise me you'll come back alive!"

"Shizune, you know there's not certainty -"

"I don't care!" she exclaimed and, to Kakashi's ear, she sounded desperate, _hysterical._

He sighed quietly, "I promise I'll come back." _But there's now certainty that I'll be alive._

She sighed in relief, "Thank you, Kakashi," she exhaled, " Take care of yourself out there. I love you."

Even though they're in a very dangerous situation, Kakashi still felt warmth bloom from his chest and spread a fire throughout his body caused by her words. God, how he loved this woman.

"And I love you," he said reverently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *for context, i am referring to the events that happened in chapter 1 of the fic :)  
> Guys hang on!!! We’re almost finished waaaaaahhhh!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: slight trigger warning. please note that the first part of this chapter depicts panic attack. if anybody is uncomfortable with it, please skip all the italicized part, which is mostly on the first part. thank you.

_Shizune rushed to her office without informing any of her colleagues. Once she's inside the privacy of her room, she locked the door behind her and landed heavily on the couch, chest heaving as her breathing turned erratic. One shaky hand clutched the fabric of her yukata above her chest and she can almost feel the pounding of her heart on the knuckles of her tightly closed fist. Her mouth and lips felt dry and her eyes closed tightly, involuntarily, her body bending forward, her forehead almost resting itself on her knees and her other hand gripped the edge of the coffee table in front of her, her fingertips turning white as she grasped_ _the wooden furniture tightly. She started to feel lightheaded and she desperately tried to control her breathing by inhaling deeply through her mouth._

_**Now's not the time for you to have a panic attack, Shizune!** _ _She reprimanded herself._ _**Come on! Come on, get it together!** _

_She opened her eyes with difficulty and focused them on the coffee table._

_What do you see?_ _**Coffee table.** _

_What color is it?_ _**Brown. No, it's dark mahogany, making it look brown.** _

_What is it made of?_ _**Hard wood.** _

_How big is it?_ _**About a meter in length and 15 inches in height.** _

_How does it look like?_ _**It's rectangular.** _ _**It's plain looking on the surface.** _

_After five minutes of focusing her eyes and energy on the table, she finally had her breathing under control. She unclenched her hands from their deathly grips on her clothing and the table and pressed her palms to her eyes, leaning back on the couch as she continued to take deep, steadying breaths, letting her lungs expand and fill with the precious air._

She removed her hands from her head, letting them fall on her lap as she stared at the ceiling. Her inner turmoil is not yet over as her mind replayed the 15-minute talk that she had with Kakashi a few moments earlier. Worry, concern, fear, love, elation, fright. All of then are now a jumbled mess of emotions going around her head and she doesn't know how to really feel, all because of a simple phone call.

She was brimming with fear and anxiety. If Kakashi goes through with his plan of being in the frontlines of the battle, there could be a high chance that he will be injured gravely again, maybe even –

 _Stop!_ Her mind ordered. _Nothing's going to happen to him. He wouldn't leave me alone in this world._

She knows that Kakashi is not a weak ninja – far from it, in fact. He's a renowned shinobi in all the lands for his accomplishments and bravery in the battlefield, reason why he was best suited for the role of Hokage. But he's only human. He was almost killed just a few months ago because of these criminals and it cost him his memories.

But even Shizune can recognize the danger that he will be facing. They are shinobi, after all; they have an unspoken pledge of giving up their lives in the service of their village and protecting the weak. And she knows that Kakashi will uphold such promise to protect the village that he loves.

However, she didn't expect Kakashi's heartfelt confession and proposal over the phone. He poured his heart out to her, telling her how much he loves her and asking her permission to be her husband and spend their lives together.

She was stunned at first and was unable to give an answer right away. She knows in herself that she loves him so much and she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't imagined a married life with Kakashi. Shizune was silent for a long time, mulling over her answer and it came to her that she couldn't imagine the rest of her life without him by her side. And, if her answer gives him the fire and motivation to come back to her alive, she'd gladly answer him again and again.

When he spoke again, she can hear the way his voice crack at the end of his sentence, can practically hear the emotions flowing through him with the way he replied and Shizune's overcome with emotions, as well. When he hung up the call, she was suddenly hit with the reality that she can lose him out there, that he can be incapacitated again, that there's a high possibility that he'll forget – again – the time that they had together.

When her train of thought veered in that direction, she rushed out of the Emergency Room and fled into her office.

Now that she had calmed down a little bit, Shizune's thoughts are now clearer. What she can do now is maintain her faith in him and hope that he'll come back to her in one piece.

It may be a selfish thought, but it's the one thing that's holding her together right now.

Frantic knocks jostled her out of her musing. She jumped up from her seat and rushed towards the door. Sakura's face greeted her from the other side. She looked tired but there's a sense of urgency in her face when Shizune opened the door.

"Shizune-san," the pink-haired kunoichi said, her voice tensed, "Yamato-taichou's team is here. We need your help in the Emergency Room."

* * *

"How many?" Kakashi asked as a way of greeting.

Ibiki made a small gesture with his hand, waving at the general direction of the assembled ninjas, "We have at least 38 able bodied ones who can fight on the field: 10 ANBUs, 11 Jounins, and 17 Chuunins. At least 43 ninjas are evacuating the villagers and some of them volunteered to join. A good size of our ninjas are stationed at the perimeter of the hospital and the building beside it. From the report that I received, Tsunade-sama had instructed that the patients that were already treated to be moved to that building since the main hospital may overflow with injured ninjas once this is over," he explained lengthily.

Kakashi nodded and, from the corner of his eye, he saw Shikamaru running towards them. In theory, the workforce that they have right now may not be enough to hold-off the number of, they presume, 30 S-rank criminals but he's putting his faith in his ninjas.

"Shikamaru," he said once the young advisor was beside him, "Divide the ninjas into groups. Each group will be stationed on every possible entry of the village. I'll allow Naruto to join the fray but be sure to station him by the east gate; I have a hunch that, if we put him on the front lines, he'll rush to them, head-on, and blast them with Rasengan. Instruct him of what he needs to do. If we can capture at least three of them – including Miho – that we can interrogate, that would be good but the lives of our ninjas are more important. If it's a life and death situation, then proceed to kill."

"Right away, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru nodded and immediately moved to carry out the instructions given to him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a familiar voice called out. He turned his head and saw the blond man making his way to where the Hokage stood.

Naruto glanced at the assembly, "What's going on?" he asked simply.

Kakashi glanced at Ibiki for a fleeting moment, "We spotted an evidence of an explosion about three kilometers from our walls and we think it was caused by the group of the rouge ninjas that we're hunting."

Naruto's blue eyes widened and he began to look around, "Where's Yamato-taichou? Sai and Ko? The others?"

Ibiki anwered, "He's not answering any of our calls, his number now unable to reach and we presume that he's dead due to the explosion."

Naruto's face contorted in anger and his hands clenched into fists by his side, "I don't care what you say, Kakashi-sensei, but I'm going to join the fight!"

"Good," Kakashi replied in agreement, "Because, right now, we need all the hands that we can gather. We'll meet them here, right outside the village and you will follow Shikamaru as to what group he will put you. Hinata knows basic medical ninjutsu, am I correct? Then send her to the hospital. They need all the hands who can help, as well."

For a moment, Naruto looked stunned by the Hokage's statement, as if he expected Kakashi to argue and forbid him from fighting. Sighing, Kakashi put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, and he can't help but wonder: _When did he get so tall?_

"You take care of yourself out there, Naruto. Hinata will be waiting for you," Kakashi told him fondly. Naruto blinked, obviously startled with the fatherly gesture that he initiated. The blond then nodded and gave him a confident grin, the one that Kakashi was all too familiar with.

"Trust me, Kakashi-sensei!" he exclaimed and he turned around to join Shikamaru.

"He grew up so fast, didn't he?" Ibiki commented beside him.

Kakashi nodded, a fond smile behind his mask, "He certainly did. Now, he's –!"

"Medic!" someone shouted from the gate, interrupting his statement. The two of them ran towards the commotion pushed the shinobi out of the way. There, Tenzo was being guided by one of the Inuzuka Jounin, as he was obviously unconscious. He had severe burns on his arms, legs and some parts of his face, his forehead protector was missing and his vest was charred in places. Behind him, Sai and Ko were being carried by one of the Akimichi in an enlarged hand, both of them also had severe burns. Along with then are the other members of the search team, including the Yuki ninjas. But Miho was missing.

"Take them to the hospital, now!" he ordered, "The others, stay here. Especially the Yuki shinobi."

The Inuzuka and Akimichi immediately heed his orders, quickly but carefully maneuvering their comrades. Kakashi shifted his attention to the Yuki shinobi, Daisuke and Setsuko, pinning them under his cold stare.

"Where's Sota Miho?" he asked, his voice cold and stern. The two of them visibly flinched under his intense gaze.

"W-we don't know, Hokage-sama, we swear! He just ran off and Yamato-san, Sai and Ko followed him and we were all shocked when there's an explosion from the direction that they ran in!" Setsuko explained hastily, her voice quivering. Kakashi looked at the others, silently asking for their confirmation.

"It's true, Hokage-sama," Hoheto answered, "We were taking a break and Miho suddenly broke away from our camp. These two tried to call him back but he wouldn't listen and Yamato, Sai and Ko pursued him. It was not long before the explosion happened."

The Hokage nodded in understanding. However…

"Believe us, Hokage-sama!" Setsuko interjected, voice pleading and eyes shining with unshed tears as she knelt on the ground in front of Kakashi, "We had nothing to do with it! Whatever actions Miho took, we, and the Land of Snow, had no knowledge of it!"

He studied at the woman in front of him with a cool visage. Even if she's telling the truth, Kakashi wouldn't allow himself to let his guard down again. He already made that mistake by trusting Miho; he's sure as hell wouldn't do the same mistake again. He turned to Ibiki.

"Take these two into custody," he instructed firmly, "Apprehend the other two who's still inside the village. We'll interrogate them thoroughly once this is over."

The Jounin nodded and took some of his subordinates to quickly carry out the Hokage's orders. The two Yuki ninjas were restrained with handcuffs behind their backs, which they didn't resist, and proceeded to bring them to the Interrogation Corps building. Ibiki instructed the others to arrest the other two, who was apparently staying at their assigned house. Once this is over, Kakashi will personally question these shinobi.

* * *

Shizune watched with concern as Yamato began to stir, his eyes slowly opening to the harsh light of the Emergency Room. She had just finished treating the burns on his face and was about to start with the ones on his arms. Beside his bed and separated with a white curtain was Sai, who was being treated by Sakura while Hyūga Ko was being handled by one of the medics. Sai's burns were far worse than his other two companions; he must've been running ahead of the two them and had taken the brunt of the explosion and sustaining second-degree burns on some parts of his face, neck, entire torso and both arms. Once he woke up, Sakura had to sedate him since Sai began to writhe and cry out in pain. Sai was already asleep when Yamato opened his eyes.

"How's Sai and Ko? My entire team?" Yamato croaked, his voice weak and his breathing had turned into small pants of pain.

Shizune moved to treat his arms, hands glowing with iryo chakra and answered his question without breaking concentration, "Sai and Ko are being treated right now. Akimichi Maruten and Inuzuka Hana brought you here and they both seemed fine. The rest of your team hadn't come yet, so I'd assume that they're doing fine. Don't worry about them."

Yamato's fingers twitched and he hissed, obviously surprised with the pain that shot up from the small movement.

"Careful," Shizune warned as her hands hovered over the burns on his forearms, "Please try to keep still, Yamato-san. I know you're uncomfortable right now but your movements must be limited until I'm finished treating you."

The Jounin nodded, "I know, I know, sorry. But I had to report something to Hokage-sama."

Shizune hummed, unfazed, as she continued her job, "I'll make sure to pass the message along. What is it?"

"Sota Miho," he gasped as he tried to move again, "Miho's part of the rogue group, I'm sure of it. Ko and Sai were a witness to it."

Shizune chanced a glance to the man's face before turning back to the man's hand, "Elaborate, Yamato-san."

Yamato grimaced, "Miho broke rank and went into the forest. The three of us went after him and he didn't stop until he met someone. Ko said that the person was wearing a blank mask and a white cloak. They're part of the rogue group, I'm sure of it!"

Yamato fell back on the pillow, as if the explanation had exhausted him. Shizune moved on to treat his leg.

"What about Setsuko and Daisuke?" she asked.

Yamato paused for a moment and Shizune patiently waited, watching the skin close up underneath her fingers.

"No," he finally answered, "They might be suspicious but I'm pretty sure they're not part of Miho's scheme. They tried to call after him when he ran away but he didn't listen."

Shizune nodded and moved to start treating Yamato's right side.

"Hoheto was here earlier," Shizune began to explain, "He had to be here for a while to check on Ko. He said that he already reported what happened in the forest to Hokage-sama. Setsuko and Daisuke, however, had to be taken into custody."

Yamato sighed in relief and closed his eyes, "That's good."

Shizune let a smile small grace her lips, "So stop fretting here, Yamato-san. I'm sure they can handle what's coming."

Yamato smile, albeit with a hint of pain and tiredness.

Though she managed to sound cheerful, Shizune still couldn't shake away the feeling of worry that's rearing its head in her brain.

* * *

Kakashi stared ahead, his eyes focused on the horizon as the sun slowly started its descent. They will soon be covered in darkness and he knew all to well the risks of having a fight at night. He tensed, fingers clenching into fists as his eyes started to dart around the wide expanse of outside the main gate of the village. For the first time, he began to loathe the trees surrounding the Konoha; it provides their enemies the perfect hiding place for a sneak attack, especially once night fell.

"Close?" he whispered to the Hyūga beside him.

"10 meters from the west. Seven of them heading in this direction," he replied readily, his Byakugan activated as he followed the movements.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright. Everyone, get ready for combat."

They all nodded grimly. He was given a team of nine ninjas: three ANBUs, two Jounins and four Chuunins. They're number might be concerning but they are skilled shinobi and they're veterans from the Fourth Great Ninja War – Kakashi can personally vouch for their abilities in combat.

"3 meters," the Hyūga said again. Kakashi turned his attention to their left. He squinted his eyes and saw movement from the patch of trees.

"2 meters."

Kakashi reached for his pouch and pulled a kunai out, his fingers tight around the handle as, one by one, cloaked figures wearing masks began to emerge from the forest. Kakashi tensed, bringing his kunai up in a defensive position in front of him. The apparent leader spoke, his voice somewhat muffled by the mask.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."


	26. Chapter 26

This meeting couldn't have been more cliché: man wants revenge, gathers his little group – all of whom wanted revenge, as well – to be a part of this madness and concoct a plan so clever and intricate and subtle and _stupid_ just to kill the people they wanted to take revenge from.

If Kakashi's reading this kind of situation as a plot of a book, he would've laughed so hard from the absurdity of the story that the whole Konoha will hear him. However, he's in reality, where he can feel the tension in the air so thick that it can be cut by a knife. He can hear every single shifting foot that his ninja made. In the fading sunlight, he can see that there's a very real threat standing in front of him.

The one who spoke bowed in front of him in a very mocking way and Kakashi's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"It's definitely an honor to finally meet the infamous Copy Ninja, Hakate Kakashi," the apparent leader of the group said as he straightened up, his smooth voice slightly muffled by the mask.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Unfortunately, the feeling is not mutual."

Kakashi's blood began to boil as the man before them had the gall to laugh, as if everything that happened, as if the things that they have done to the ninjas of Konoha is all a big comedy show and he finds everything _amusing._

"Oh, Hokage-sama, you entertain me!" he gasped out between his laughter, his hands clutching his sides, "The rumors are actually true! You _do_ care about your ninjas! Oh, this is certainly new!"

Kakashi can feel the throbbing of his temple at his statement. What the hell is he talking about?

"Ah, Hokage-sama," he spoke again after suppressing his laughter, "The care that you have for your subordinates is a weakness and will, inevitably, be the end of you."

"We have very different beliefs, then," Kakashi replied in a monotone. They're obviously stalling; they didn't take the chance to attack yet but Kakashi doesn't know _why._

An explosion from the west gate answered his unspoken question. Some of his ninjas exclaimed and gasped in surprise but the ones in front of him were unfazed.

"And there goes our signal," their leader said and, with quick hands, threw numerous kunais with explosive tags tied on them. Reacting quickly, Kakashi weaved signs and slammed his hands to the ground, an earth wall erecting itself as their shield from the barrage of explosion.

Kakashi realized too late that the explosion was created as a diversion.

The group had already started moving, their blades raised and drawn as they attacked his ninjas. This time, neither Kakashi nor his ninjas could react in time: his shinobi cried out as two of their comrades fell, a gaping wound on the torso of one and the other almost lost his arm.

"Take them away!" Kakashi ordered and another two carried out his instruction while he deflected the katana of the one closest to him with his kunai. He managed to overpower his opponent and pushed, kicking at their legs. They fell with a grunt and Kakashi took the opportunity to stab him on the chest. With only four of his ninjas left beside him, Kakashi had to make quick work against their enemies.

All around him, battle had begun.

* * *

Shikamaru would have preferred to spend this night in the comfort of his home. He could have been lying on his bed, eating whatever junk food is available and having a phone conversation with Temari (despite his mother's warning and complaints about the amount of long-distance calls).

But here he is in this _bothersome_ situation, with barely any light to create a shadow for him to manipulate and trying to fend off this masked stranger intent on killing him. He moved further inside the gate, where the bright lights of the village could create a shadow and, once his shadow is dark enough, he took his position and strangled his enemy with the dark hands of his shadow. Without savoring his short-time victory, he straightened up and began to aid his struggling comrades.

They were situated on the west gate and originally a team composed of nine ninjas, as Shikamaru had divided their available shinobi equally to defend the four main gates of the village, but three of his teammates had been incapacitated due to the explosion made by _this_ group. He had to instruct some of his companions to take the injured ones away from the battle, both to protect them and to keep them from being a hindrance to the fighting force. His team is now reduced to only three, including him, and they still have five opponents to defeat. Now, he has Lee, Shino and TenTen with him, who all had their hands full.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and reached for a kunai. He doesn't prefer close combat and his taijutsu ability is average at best but, with the lack of moonlight to create shadows for him to use, he had no other choice but to engage them in a hand-to-hand battle.

Shikamaru immediately ran towards one of them who, unfortunately, had a shinobi gauntlet. He hid behind the pillar of the village gate as scorching fire was aimed in his direction. From his position, he can see TenTen moving further inside the gate, one of her scrolls releasing a slew of kunais. Without pausing, she opened another scroll and had a pair of katana on her hands and began to push her opponent back and outside the gate. Shikamaru almost nodded in approval. What they need to do is to keep these people out of the village.

Shino was doing his best to keep them out with his deadly insects but, from the brief encounter that he had with the insect-user, it seemed that these ninjas had an armor underneath their long cloaks and they had covered themselves to the boot, even their faces. His insects had been trying to find a chink in their armors where they can fit through but their enemies had been targeting Shino and deflecting his insects with their gauntlet.

So far, Lee had the most luck in fighting. He was able to unarm two of the ninjas and is now engaging them in taijutsu; he was throwing hands and kicks that the Yuki rogue barely had enough time to defend himself. Once they'd fallen, TenTen had rushed to their side and finished them quickly. They hastily made their way back to battle.

When he can no longer feel the heat of the fire, Shikamaru moved immediately. As fast as he can, he ran from his hiding spot and lunged at the gauntlet-wielding shinobi. He stepped to the side to avoid the water aimed at him and tackled them, burying the kunai that he held to the hilt on their chest as they both fell. They stopped struggling and Shikamaru watched as their warm blood began to stain his fingers. He quickly wiped his hand down his pants and stood up, glancing around him. Three enemies down, four to go.

Light drizzle of rain began to fall from the sky, which quickly turned into an all-out thunderstorm.

* * *

Kiba shook the water off his face as he put a hand on Akamaru's wet fur as they took a short breather from the battle. The rain had been a bad omen but, so far, the battle on their side had been going good. Taking a pill from his pouch, he fed it to the dog.

They were situated on the north gate, where they were suddenly swarmed by nine Yuki rogues, with that Jounin Sota Miho among them. Thankfully, they didn't lose any of their comrades from the explosion caused by them. His team was led by one of Hyūgas, who's currently battling one of them. They managed to take down four of them with only two injured shinobi on their part.

"Ready, Akamaru?" he asked his loyal dog. Akamaru barked in affirmation and, almost immediately, they attacked with Gatsūga, taking down most of them with a single blow. Some stood up again, while the other appeared to have lost consciousness. Kiba grinned. Once they're done with these _people_ , they can finally offer their assistance to their comrades.

"Kiba!" their Hyūga leader called out, "Take Sota Miho _alive!_ The Hokage needs him!"

"Roger that!" Kiba yelled back. Glancing around, his nose picked up the scent of the wanted Jounin by his left. Turning, he ran towards the direction and readied a pair of cuffs from his pouch.

His eyes widened when a kunai whizzed past his ear. Stopping, he pulled a kunai from his pouch and put it up, settling in a defensive position. His eyesight is almost a hundred times better than the average human but the rain is not helping with the visibility and hearing.

His sensitive ear picked up a sound from his left and, without hesitation, he swiped his kunai in a wide arc. His blade was caught with another, their weapons meeting in a shower of sparks. Kiba glared at Miho, who had a smirk on his smug face.

They both jumped back and Kiba's feet splashed on the puddle that formed on the muddy ground. Beside him, Akamaru had bristled, his hackles raised and his lips pulled back in a snarl, baring his sharp teeth.

"Nice to meet you here, Kiba," Miho greeted cheerfully.

Kiba had met Miho on the first week that they arrived in Konoha. The Jounin had approached him when he saw their ninken and had expressed his interest in befriending the dogs. Looking back, Kiba should've known better than to trust a man like him; it's known that their dogs can detect when a person is not trustworthy, and their ninken had never particularly liked Miho. Kiba regrets not wringing his neck right then and there.

"What's with that look? Come one, we're old friends here," Miho continued.

"Fuck you," Kiba growled between gritted teeth. His body tensed, readying himself for battle.

Miho shrugged and pulled out a katana behind his back, "Suit yourself."

He lunged, Akamaru right beside him. Miho had expected the attack and stepped to the side, throwing his kunai in their direction. Kiba raised his own blade and swiped at the incoming weapon, where it fell with metallic clang. Miho threw another kunai at him, which Kiba and Akamaru easily dodged. Miho wasted no time and was already charging at Kiba with his katana raised. In a spur of a moment decision, Kiba lunged again. With Miho's arm raised, Kiba slipped an arm under said arm, while his other arm went around his opponent's neck. Using Miho's own strength, he slammed him down, their bodies skidding a few feet on the muddy ground.

Miho was probably disoriented and didn't try to fight back for a few moments, his sword lying near his hand. Kiba began to tighten his arms around his neck, locking one arm on Miho's shoulder and the other under Miho's arm. He clenched his hands, his elbows pressing themselves on the ground for leverage and Miho started to claw at his arms, trying to pry the dog-user's arm from the chokehold. His opponent tried to wriggle out of the tight grasp: he was in by kicking his legs back to gain the upper hand, only to skid helplessly on the wet and cold mud below them.

As Miho started to writhe and choke in his hold, Kiba only had one thought in mind, his predatory instinct clouding his mind.

_I'm going to kill you, you treacherous bastard._

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she finished tending to one of the ninjas brought in from the battle. This one had a gash on his side, probably created by a slash of a katana. Luckily, he was quickly brought in to the hospital to be treated and the blood loss had not been severe.

The blonde looked around the Emergency Room grimly. The situation had already slowed down considerably this afternoon but, with the battle going on outside the village, the number of injured ones coming in had gone up considerably.

Her eyes caught Sakura's pink hair, bent over as she treated a patient, Shizune's dark head as she created an antidote for a poison, Ino's platinum blonde hair as she assisted a patient to a sitting position and Hinata's pale eyes as she treated a burn victim.

Tsunade was infinitely thankful that Hatake thought of sending Ino and Hinata to the hospital. Their skill in medicine may not be on par with Shizune's or Sakura's but they have basic knowledge of iryo ninjutsu that they can be utilized for treating minor injuries and can be used for first aid. And they are really needed here in the hospital.

Tsunade's eyes flitted back to Shizune's form. When Sakura fetched her from her office earlier, the dark-haired woman was somewhat pale and, Tsunade noticed, that she moved almost robotically, her arms almost stiff; as if she's forcing herself to _move._ Godaime got her answer when Yamato and his injured teammates were brought in, wherein they were informed that there will be a fight happening soon and that the Rokudaime is joining the soldiers.

The blonde couldn't help but worry about the state that Shizune was in. Sure, she knows that the woman that she watched grow up before her eyes is a strong, independent and professional woman who can separate work from emotions. However, something about the current events is obviously eating away on her former assistant that makes her almost appear like a robot.

So, when a small break had presented itself, Tsunade pulled Shizune by the arm and took her to her office, locking the door behind them. Once inside the privacy of the room, Tsunade immediately questioned the younger woman's behavior.

Shizune suddenly started to sob, surprising Tsunade.

" _What if he gets injured again?" Shizune cried, "What if he forgets again? What if something worse - !"_

" _Stop it!" Tsunade stopped the dark-haired kunoichi's ramblings. They don't need an emotionally unhinged doctor right now, "Hatake knows what he needs to do, I'm sure of that. He knows better than to get himself hurt again. You can rest easy."_

_Shizune sniffled, "He proposed, mom."_

_Tsunade's eyes widened a fraction. Though she knows about Kakashi's feelings for Shizune, she didn't expect him to pop the question so soon, when the two of them just got back together._

" _He called me earlier," the dark-haired continued speaking through hiccups, "Before he went out, he called me. He told me he loved me, that he can't see anyone beside him but me. And then he proposed. Over the phone."_

_Shizune raised her eyes, looking up at Tsunade with eyes shining with tears, "I'm so scared, mom. What if he forgets about me again? About the time that we had? What if… what if he dies?"_

_Tsunade couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman's shoulder, drawing her in for a hug. Her hands ran up and down Shizune's back in a soothing motion as her adoptive daughter wrapped her own arms around her waist and buried her face on the side of Tsunade's neck. The blonde rarely showed affection for the younger woman, but she knows that Shizune needs to be comforted right now._

" _Shh… shh.. it's going to be alright, Shizune," she whispered on her ear and paused for a moment, mulling about her next words, "I think you know that there's no reassurance in the world that we live in, right? I can't tell you that Kakashi will be safe and will not get injured because I don't know that. I can't be sure that he will remain unscathed during this altercation. But I do know one thing: Kakashi will do everything in his ability to return to you safely. Of that, I am sure of."_

_She pulled back and put her hands on Shizune's face, wiping away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks with her thumbs, "I have faith in Kakashi's skills and abilities, that's why I named him as the Sixth Hokage. I have faith in him_ _**now** _ _, that he will do every necessary thing to come back home safely. You should do the same."_

_Shizune stared at her silently for a few moments and then nodded her head, whispering a faint '_ yes' _with Tsunade's statement. Once she composed herself, they went out of the office together._

Shizune no longer moves with wooden limbs now, although she remained pale, probably from exhaustion. Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune had been working since this morning and it's understandable that they would be tired to the bone. Earlier, she saw Sakura take a food pill and offered some to Shizune, who eagerly took one.

Her eyes swept around the Emergency Room again. She had decreed that the treated patient from earlier that day should be transferred to the empty building beside them, where they'll be kept watch by a group of medics. However, with the fight still going on, the Emergency Room was nearly bursting with patients again and they can't take some of the treated patients to the spare building due to the rain.

She was broken out of her musings when a very wet Kiba entered the Emergency Room, a bloody gash on his arm, elbow and cheek. What surprised her, though, was the fact that he was dragging a very wet, muddy person by the back collar of their shirt through the floor.

She scowled, "You know this is a hospital, right? This place should be kept clean at all times and you just waltzed in here, looking like a dog who rolled on the mud."

The dog-user barked a laugh and let go of the collar of the person, where their head slammed on the floor and they groaned. Tsunade stared with wide eyes at the person lying on the once pristine white floor of the hospital, his face stained with both blood and mud, his nose obviously broken and his eyes shut from blackened eyes, "That's because _we_ rolled on the mud, Godaime-sama," Kiba replied and he turned his attention to the person on the floor and nudged his foot on the side of their head, "Didn't we, Miho?"

* * *

Naruto nodded in satisfaction as his group managed to dispose of the group that attacked them and apprehend one of them. At the instruction of their Yamanaka leader, the criminal was brought to the Interrogation Corps building, where they'll be kept under heavy watch by Ibiki's subordinates. Since their group of nine had managed to remain intact and no ninjas were injured, the remaining ones on their group decided to split up into three to see if the other three group needs their help. Naruto was paired up with Choji to assist with the team on the west gate. Yamanaka went for the main gate, where the Hokage's team is, and two others went to check on the team on the east gate.

Naruto would have preferred to go to the main gate but, unfortunately, his request was rebuked by their leader, citing that the explosion on the west gate was louder and more pronounced than the other explosions and that they may need assistance more than anyone. Knowing that Shikamaru was by the west gate, Choji requested to go there with Naruto, which was easily granted. Unfortunately, they have no more men to spare to send over to the north gate.

Once the west gate was in view, they saw Shikamaru and Lee on the ground, with Lee wrapping a bandage on Shikamaru's forearm. Wordlessly, Choji and Naruto picked up their pace.

"Where's TenTen? Where's your other teammates?" Naruto asked once he's close enough to be heard. Lee looked up at him momentarily before bringing his attention back on the task at hand. Shikamaru was staring at his wound and winced when the taijutsu expert pulled a little too hard on the bandage.

"TenTen had to be brought to the hospital. She was burned when one of those ninjas used the Shinobi Gauntlet. The others were either injured or assisting the injured ones to go to the hospital," Shikamaru explained without looking up.

Naruto glanced out of the gate as Choji knelt down beside Shikamaru and offering the dark-haired man a food pill. Naruto saw seven bloody and very dead bodies outside the gate.

"You killed them, huh," Naruto commented, his eyes still trained on the cracked, white mask with a tinged of blood, lying on the ground.

Shikamaru nodded, "Life and death situation."

The blond nodded. He understands the need to defend oneself, to heed the survival instinct. He will not blame nor judge them for their actions.

"I see," he replied and knelt beside them, "Are you alright? I don't know what's happening on the other gates but I think they may need our help."

Lee secured the bandage on Shikamaru's arm, "What do you think, Shikamaru?"

"We'll split into two. Naruto, Choji, check the north gate. Lee and I will go to the main gate. If the situation there is under control, join us immediately at the main gate. We don't know about the situation there and they may need reinforcements fast. Did anyone from your group got there yet?"

Choji answered, "Our leader went there when he sent us here but he's the only one. We don't know if anyone from the other teams sent their teammates yet."

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully, "I see. Then we have to hurry. Let's go!"

When Naruto and Choji reached the north gate, the able-bodied ninjas were already gathering evidence and cleaning up the mess that happened during the skirmish. They approached the Chūnin who, as Naruto recalled, was part of the group that defended the north gate.

"Oi," he called out, "What happened here?"

The Chūnin looked up and his face brightened when he saw Naruto and Choji, "Oh, you're here! Well… we managed to take care of the battle here and, thankfully, no casualties. Only Inuzuka was injured from his fight with Sota Miho but it's nothing but a scratch."

Naruto blinked, "Inuzuka? You mean Inuzuka Kiba? What happened to him?! Is he alright?!"

"It's nothing, Naruto-kun!" The Chūnin quickly reassured, "He just had a wound on his arm, I'm sure it's nothing serious. Besides, he already took care that _traitor._ "

Naruto turned to Choji, "Let's go, Choji! Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei needs to know about this!"

"Roger!" Choji agreed as they started to run in the direction of the main gate. They met some of the uninjured shinobi who were the ones to take their wounded comrades to the hospital and, once they safely did, they decided to check on the situation of the other gates. They joined Naruto and Choji on the way to the main gate.

They stayed close to the walls, so they'll be hidden from the enemy's view and wouldn't be a target when they're close enough. As they neared the gate, Naruto can see Shikamaru and Kakashi's profile, both of whom were facing outside the gate. Naruto willed his legs to move faster, his sandals pattering noisily on the wet concrete.

* * *

Kakashi could use a week in bed. Literally.

After the explosion that happened on the west and main gate, two more had resounded from the distance. He quickly deduced that the explosions were made on all of the gates as a decoy to confuse and create panic among his ninjas. He and his companions did their best to keep the group out of the village and they managed to take down two of them on the first altercation. However, their enemy recovered quickly and retaliated with their own blades, rods and their Shinobi Gauntlets.

Truth be told, the events of the ensuing battle had been a blur to Kakashi. He slashed his blade, kicked the legs of his opponent, punched their mask-clad faces, dodged and blocked incoming attacks, defended himself and his men; his body went on auto-pilot, doing everything that he can to protect himself and the village. When he had a short moment to glance around him, he discovered that it was raining heavily, that they managed to take down four but two more of his men had fallen injured. He couldn't send them yet to the hospital – as it would be a risk to leave the three of them to deal with the – and he instructed to quickly hide them by the walls.

They may be facing a mere number of seven opponents but these people are extremely resilient and observant; they can easily see the pattern on how their opponent fight in hand-to-hand combat and would be ready to attack on the first opening that they see. Kakashi tried his best to avoid pattern in his movements. Patterns meant that there would be a weak spot and he couldn't afford to be injured now.

When the Hyūga leader from the north gate arrived, they were already down to two who defended the main gate but still had three to take down. With the help of the Hyūga, they managed to take down another one of them but their apparent leader is still fighting and, even with only two enemies to defeat, they're still extremely skilled with their abilities and both are cunning with the fighting style that they possess. The rain had been pouring down heavily when they were joined by a Yamanaka from the east gate, along with some other ninjas to take their injured comrades away to the hospital. Kakashi thinks of the current state of their hospital; patients had been coming in since this morning and he can only imagine the fatigue and stress that their hospital staff is going under right now.

At the thought of the hospital, Kakashi's mind couldn't help but stray to Shizune, which spurred him on to fight continuously and momentarily forget his own aching muscles and bones. She loves him, she agreed to marry him and they still had a wedding to plan. He would not allow himself to come into dire danger and have Shizune worry about his well-being.

Yamanaka and Hyūga decided to take on one of the Yuki rogues and Kakashi had to face their leader. He thought of ways on how he can defeat him. He, obviously, had information about this little organization and Kakashi wants this one to be alive and available for a Yamanaka mind-reading. He wouldn't be surprised if this case is on a larger scale of Land against Land but he'd prefer that it was not. He had enough taste of wars to last for a lifetime and the last thing he needed to do is declare another war so soon, when his ninjas are probably still recuperating – physically and mentally – after the Fourth Great Ninja War. If this is, indeed, a scheme by the Land of Snow, then he hoped that it would be resolved with peace talks. One thing he learned from the previous wars is that violence is not the only choice in every disagreement.

The Hokage and the leader exchanged blows, parries, kicks and blades, their fight turning more into a fight of whose stamina is the longest. Kakashi can feel his right arm beginning to feel sore from all the blocks that he had to do from defending himself. This person, whoever he is, is very skilled with fighting. He tries to lower Kakashi's guard by slowing his attacks or stepping away from Kakashi and then lunges again with his katana once the Hokage was close enough. However, from his appearance, it's apparent that Kakashi was slowly gaining the upper hand; the blank mask that he wore now had a small crack at the corner, caused when Kakashi was close enough to deliver a left hook. The Shinobi Gauntlet that was once situated on his wrist now lay broken on the muddy ground, courtesy of Kakashi's kick.

The leader lunged and raised the metal rod, swinging the weapon down in Kakashi's direction. He jumped back, his head narrowly missing the end of the metal. Kakashi ran back to him while he's still recovering and tried to deliver a punch to his head, which had enough force to knock him out. His opponent was expecting it and moved, Kakashi's fist hitting his shoulder instead. He then retaliated by attempting to kick at Kakashi's leg. Kakashi jumped back again and threw his remaining kunai in his direction, which hit his thigh. He heard him grunt in surprise and pain. While he was pulling away the kunai embedded on his thigh, Kakashi weaved signs and used a Water Style jutsu. A torrent of water began to hit the leader, which he tried to avoid by jumping out of its range but he was already hit by the powerful force of the technique before he can move away; his cloak is now in tatters and some parts of his limbs are now bleeding. Still, he showed no sign of defeat and stood up.

Kakashi stepped away momentarily to catch his breath and his opponent did the same, clutching his bloody arm that was made with a well-aimed kunai. Kakashi panted and contemplated his next move. He can't do anything severe to this man that would render him useless in questioning and interrogation, so he couldn't exactly use his Chidori. Perhaps a Fire Style jutsu might do the trick? Before he can decide, however, the man began to run in his direction, the metal rod that he dropped earlier now raised above his head again.

The Hokage couldn't help the sense of déjà vu that ran through his being when he saw it, like he had been in this situation before.

His brain told him to keep this man alive, to wring him out of information, but, as if it had a mind of its own, his hand had started to form his infamous purple lightning, his survival instinct taking over. In a split second, his opponent will be upon him and killing him with a metal rod. _This is a life and death situation._

What he didn't expect was the Hyūga slamming the leader to the ground.

"Now!" the Hyūga yelled and Kakashi glanced to his left and saw the Yamanaka, their fingers weaved together in the sign of their clan's hijutsu and it came to him that they're trying to take over the mind of the leader.

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise and his hand stopped its motion. He hadn't expected any of them to be available to aid him since they were both occupied when Kakashi last noticed. His question was answered when his eyes landed on one of the dead shinobi, the one that they were fighting earlier.

He rushed to where the Hyūga was holding down the leader, who was still writhing to get his arms off the hold and fighting the intrusion in his mind. Kakashi pulled his arm back and delivered a big punch to the leader's jaw, effectively putting him to sleep. Kakashi reached inside his pouch and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Don't let go of him just yet," he instructed the Hyūga holding him down, "We'll have to secure him first.'

After putting the cuffs on his wrists and ensuring that he was, indeed, knocked out, Hyūga and Yamanaka took him away to the Interrogation Corps building. Kakashi walked slowly towards the village gates, his feet heavy and his legs shaking. All he wants to do now is to take a warm shower and sleep for probably a week. He pushed his wet hair away from his eyes while his left hand began to rub the sore muscle of his right arm. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he passed through the gate.

"Hokage-sama?" a voice said from his right. He removed his hand from his face and saw a drenched and tired-looking Shikamaru, who was looking at him curiously and worriedly.

"Hokage-sama," the young advisor repeated, "What happened?"

Kakashi took a deep breath, his lungs filling with air as the rain pelted his form, "It's over," the Hokage said lowly as the two of them stared past the gate. Kakashi's eyes traced the forms of the dead criminals that they had no choice but to kill, his gaze drawn to the blood that had flowed during the fight.

Reality finally hit him when he said the words out loud. It's over. They defeated the terrorists trying to destroy the hard-earned peace of their village. It's finally over.

_Or is it?_

"Kakashi-sensei!" a familiar voice called out. He averted his gaze from the gore and looked at Naruto and Choji rushing to their location.

"What happened?" the blond asked once he's within earshot, "What happened, Kakashi-sensei? Is it over?"

Kakashi took a deep breath again. Whatever this event might mean, he will be ready and still hope for the best, "Yes, Naruto. It's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: whew!! that was the longest chapter so far! anyway, next chapter will be uploaded next sunday!


	27. Chapter 27

Kakashi wants nothing right now but to fall on his bed, face first, and fall deep asleep with Shizune once her job at the hospital is done.

But, alas, being a Hokage meant he had to oversee so many administrative tasks and a bunch of paperwork to read, review and sign in relation to the recent event before he can even think about sleeping.

Right after the fight, he had ordered the clean-up of the bodies and do a composite sketch of the rogues since they don't carry any identification with them. He ordered his ninjas to cremate them, since that's custom that the Land of Snow follows and the urns will be sent to their homeland. They may be criminals but Kakashi would still let them have the dignity of having decent funeral rites. After that, he had to go the building of Interrogation Corps to see the criminals that they managed to capture and the remaining Yuki ninjas. There, he found two of the rogues, restrained inside their cells while Ibiki reported to him that third one – which was Sota Miho himself – was being treated in the hospital due to the injuries that he sustained from a certain Inuzuka Kiba. Kakashi made a mental note to give the dog-user additional off days as a reward for catching their most valuable witness and suspect.

Ibiki's subordinates were already interrogating the Yuki shinobi, the Jounin reported, but Kakashi instructed that they should still be subjected to a Yamanaka mind reading tomorrow, along with the rebels. He's not taking his chances anymore with these people and he will no longer put the lives of his villagers at risk. He already learned his lesson.

He was about to leave when one of the interrogation rooms opened and Nobuko Osamu, one of the Yuki shinobi, stepped out of the room with one of Ibiki's colleagues escorting him out of the room. His wrists were cuffed behind his back and his ankles were shackled. Osamu looked up and his miserable expression turned into a desperate one.

"Hokage-sama!" he exclaimed and, suddenly, he fell to his knees, looking up at Kakashi pleadingly.

"Hey, get up!" Ibiki ordered but the man paid him no mind, still kneeling stubbornly in front of Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama," Osamu said in a calmer voice but the desperation is still clear, "You have to believe our innocence! The four of us – we never knew of Miho's plan! Yukigakure is not a part of his… his madness and Koyuki-sama is not a part of his schemes, I'm sure of it! Please, Hokage-sama, I beseech you!"

Kakashi stared coldly at the man before him. Truth be told, he's inclined to believe with this man's statement, which was also supported by Setsuko's earlier pleading. However, he couldn't let himself forget about Miho's betrayal of their village's trust and he's not about to take his chances.

"You and your comrades will be interrogated further tomorrow," the Hokage replied evenly and with a tone of finality, "Until we get answers and evidence that proves your innocence, you will be held here as _prisoners._ "

Kakashi watched as the hope left Osamu's eyes, replaced with resignation and reluctant acceptance. Innocent or not, he should know that the drastic action of one of his companions is something that they have to bear collectively; they should've known sooner of Miho's treacherous intent.

The guards took hold of Osamu's arms from behind. This time, he didn't fight back and he let himself to be pulled up by his elbows. The guards took him away to his holding cell.

"What now, Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asked beside him.

Kakashi began to walk towards the door, "Now, I'll be going to the Tower. There are so many things that I have to do there and Shikamaru's already waiting. Also, we'll have to contact Yukigakure immediately regarding this."

"I see," the Jounin replied shortly. Kakashi stood by the threshold of the door. He can sense that the burly man still had something to say and he patiently waited for him to speak.

Ibiki cleared his throat, "Kakashi, what if..?"

"Let's hope that it's not," Kakashi answered the unfinished question. He cannot, _will not,_ allow himself to overthink and jump into conclusion that _this_ is on a larger scale.

He knows it's a possibility that this entire mess is in collusion between the rebels and the Land of Snow but there are a few plot holes in that theory. For starters, what will their country gain? Land of Snow is thousands of miles away from the Land of Fire and to take Konoha is not favorable for their country. Furthermore, Konoha is already in an alliance with the Four Great Nations; for them to attack the village while they're in a strong connection with Kumo, Iwa, Suna and Kiri would be beyond foolish and an outright suicide for their ninjas. The Land of Snow will only gain then more enemies and leave their ranks in disarray.

Ibiki studied him for a moment and then nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, what should we do first?" Shikamaru asked the moment Kakashi sat down behind his desk.

The Hokage sighed quietly. He knows that what Shikamaru wants right now is to go home and laze around their house and he is eternally grateful that the young advisor had volunteered to help him with the paper works. Kakashi glanced at the clock. It's almost eight in the evening.

"We'll call Yuki first," he replied as he reached for the telephone, "If we do this later, they might've left the office by then."

Shikamaru nodded and drew a chair closer to the desk. As Kakashi dialed the number of the young leader's office, he couldn't help his mind from wandering to Shizune. Now that the fighting is over, he can finally think about their conversation over the phone earlier. He confessed. He proposed. He did all that _over the phone._ A wave of shame ran all over him as they listened to the dial tone. He confessed _and_ proposed to his girlfriend _over the phone_ because he thought he was going to die and, right now, he wants to crawl into a hole and never come out.

But he would be an idiot if he didn't remember the fact that she said that she loves him too and that, _yes,_ she will marry him.

Shame left his body and was replaced with a warm feeling that started from his chest, a warmth that spread allover his body to his fingertips and toes and he absolutely reveled in the feeling as his mind replayed her words to him earlier. It's true that their confession is ill-timed and kind of dramatic and straight out of a romantic novel but, Kakashi thought as the click of the telephone resounds throughout the room, he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Hello?" the young leader herself had answered. To Kakashi, Kazahana Koyuki sounded tired.

"Good evening, Koyuki-sama. This is Hatake Kakashi," he replied immediately.

"Hokage-sama? What's the matter? I'd assume that it's something urgent if you're calling me this late," the young leader surmised.

"Yes, it is something urgent," Kakashi said evenly, "Earlier, our village was attacked by the rogue group that you were hunting and with them is Miho, your personal guard. In fact, we just finished fighting them an hour ago."

Koyuki gasped and, from the other line, there was a sound of books falling. The young leader was quiet for a few seconds and Kakashi waited patiently on how she will react.

"Hokage-sama, please tell me everything," she finally replied, her voice uncharacteristically high and almost pleading.

So, Kakashi told her everything: the rebel's actions against their ninjas that morning, Miho's desertion and betrayal, the arrest of her remaining ninjas, the attack, the explosions, the arrest of Miho and two other accomplices. All the while, Koyuki was silent and listened attentively at his words. When he finished, the young leader was rendered speechless once again.

"Koyuki-sama, be honest with me," Kakashi said firmly, "Is there anything that you would like to tell us?"

Koyuki remained silent for a few more moments, no doubt mulling over the implications of Kakashi's words. He hadn't been exactly subtle with what he's hinting.

She sighed, "Hokage-sama, I completely understand that you're looking at our country with doubt right now. _I understand that_. But, please, I beg of you, believe me when I say that we have no knowledge of Miho and the rebel's actions and plans. We have no hand in that. Not me, not my council and certainly not the remaining ninjas at my disposal, including the ones that you have arrested. I know that's a hypocritical thing to say – considering the fact that Miho was right under our noses and planning in secret – but I assure you, Hokage-sama, that we have uprooted the very last ones of my uncle's followers from our remaining ranks."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose in challenge even though the young leader can't see it, "With all due respect, Koyuki-sama, but the last time you assured us, you vouched for Miho's loyalty, only to find out that he was part of this organization."

Koyuki sighed again, resigned, "What must we do to earn your trust again, Hokage-sama?"

"We can't let this happen again, Koyuki-sama. Some of my shinobi were mortally wounded, my hospital in a state of chaos. We can't live in constant fear and anxiety, thinking about our ninjas out there for a mission, worrying if they will return to our village with an injury or if they will ever return at all," Kakashi replied.

"Then, Hokage-sama, I absolutely assure you that this will be the last time that this kind of mess will happen. I know that you and your ninjas have already taken care of the remaining rogues. There will be no more Yuki rebels that will disrupt the hard-earned peace of Konoha," Koyuki declared.

It was Kakashi's turn to be silent as be contemplated the young daimyo's statement. Her words are not enough for him; after all, they were already betrayed by one of her personal guard. But, Kakashi grudgingly concedes, that is the only thing that he and the village can hold on to.

Kakashi inhaled deeply, "I'll trust your words for now, Koyuki-sama."

She sighed in relief, "Thank you very much, Hokage-sama. I'll make it certain that this group is gone from our country."

"In the meantime, we need you to claim the corpses of the fallen rebels; their families deserve that much."

"Alright," she readily agreed, "We'll have some of our ninjas leave first thing in the morning in all haste. They'll be be there in five days or less."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Koyuki-sama and have a good evening," he replied.

"I should be the one to thank you and your village, Hokage-sama. You managed to get rid of our long-time problem and we gave you nothing but headache and problem," Koyuki replied, an amused tone in her voice, "So, thank you, Hokage-sama. And I'm sorry that this dilemma had reached your village."

When Kakashi hung up the call, he leaned back on his seat and sighed tiredly. One task done, probably a hundred more to go.

"You really think she'll stay true to her words, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked, dragging the chair to the front of the Hokage's desk.

Kakashi ran one through his hair then reached for the paper on top of the tall pile, "For the record, I don't really think she's involved with any of… this. However, if she is, in fact, related to any of this, I don't think she'll do anything threatening. If knows what's best for her country, she will not take any drastic actions against us."

The Hokage sighed again and reached for a pen, "Also, I don't think it's lost on her that we have the support of the other _four_ nations. She'd have to think twice, if that's the case."

Shikamaru smirked knowingly and sat down, took a paper and began to read.

"Besides," Kakashi continued as his hands began to write down the events, "We have four of her ninjas in captivity, along with her personal guard Miho. They'll be subjected to Yamanaka mind-reading tomorrow and, if anyone knows the truth about Koyuki, it'd be Miho."

"You're right, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"Why are you hiding in here?" the blonde asked the younger woman who was sitting behind the desk, her body leaning against the doorjamb of the small office.

Shizune looked up from her paperwork, meeting the honey eyes of her adoptive mother, "What do you mean, Tsunade-sama? I'm not hiding; I'm _working_."

The older woman stepped inside the office, locking the door behind her. She sat down on the chair before the desk and peered at the paper that her former assistant was perusing, "A patient's report? You know you can do that tomorrow, right?"

Shizune glared at the blonde, "That's not true. Nor is it ethical. Everything about a patient should be documented immediately –!"

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that ethical blabber, I know that," she gave the younger woman a knowing smirk, "Still can't face him?"

Despite keeping her face blank, Shizune can still feel the heat that crept up from her neck to her face. Damn her tendency to easily blush.

The blush, which easily gave away Shizune's answer to her question, was not lost to Tsunade. Her smirk turned into a full-on smug grin.

"Gotcha," the older woman muttered triumphantly, "What are you worried of?! The man that you love asked you to marry him literally five hours ago! What's the matter?"

Shizune leaned back on the chair, letting the pen on her hand clutter to her desk. She knows that Tsunade will not leave her alone unless she gives an answer.

"I really don't know, Tsunade-sama," she sighed, "I love him, I really do, and I don't doubt the fact that he loves me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Then what's the matter?"

The younger woman brushed away the hair that was falling on her eyes before answering, "He proposed but what if it's a spur of the moment decision? What if he doesn't really want to marry me but he felt obligated to propose because he thought he was going to die? What if-!"

"I miss Jiraiya, you know," Tsunade muttered almost quietly, cutting off Shizune's ramblings. When her dark eyes settled on her former mentor, she noticed that Tsunade's eyes had a faraway look on them. She knows the look on her mistress' face: she's reminiscing something.

"Do you know how many times he proposed to me? I can't even count them," Tsunade continued and then chuckled, "The number of times that he proposed was also the number of times that I rejected him."

"You know why I always rejected him?" the blonde asked and turned to look at Shizune. The dark-haired kunoichi was stunned to silence to even utter an answer. Shizune knows full well the extent of the blonde's feelings toward the white-haired sage. In Shizune's eyes, they were more than teammates or friends, more than lovers; what Jiraiya and Tsunade had was something that no words can ever express.

And this is the first time that Tsunade spoke so freely about Jiraiya since his death and it's actually a surprise to her that the older woman was opening up.

Without waiting for an answer, she spoke again, "Because of those damned 'what ifs'. _'What if he won't stay loyal?' 'What if he lost interest in me?' 'What if he stays as a womanizer?'_ So many what ifs. All those doubts, those insecurities, are what kept me from being with him. And, up until this day, I still regret every single rejection that I've ever given him."

Tsunade sighed and leaned back on her seat, "If only I allowed myself to feel, if only I hadn't listened to those damned insecurities, there's a high chance that he's still here, laughing and drinking and gambling with me during our retirement."

The blonde blinked, as if snapping out of her daze, "Shizune, stop thinking about anything and everything for a second and let yourself to just… _feel._ You love him, don't you?"

"Of course," Shizune's reply was instantaneous.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Of course, I do."

"Do you see yourself anywhere else than by his side?"

"Not really."

"Do you see _him_ anywhere else than by your side?"

Shizune paused for a moment, "…No."

Tsunade nodded, satisfied with her answers, "That makes it clear, then. My point is, the opportunity is there, Shizune. Take it. Talk to him, make everything clear with him. I know the two of you will work it out eventually. It's clear that the two of you loves each other. Don't let your doubts get in the way with what you feel about him."

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when Shizune arrived at the Tower, a bag bento boxes and water bottles gripped on one hand.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama, Shikamaru," she said as she stepped inside the office and Kakashi determinedly ignored the pounding of his heart as he looked at his girlfriend ( _fiancée,_ his mind corrected), "I know you haven't eaten dinner yet so I brought some."

Shikamaru smiled tiredly, "Thank you, Shizune-san! I'm really hungry!"

"Thank you, Shizune," the Hokage said without looking up from his paperwork.

Kakashi _stubbornly_ kept his eyes on the papers in front of him. Thinking about Shizune and their impromptu confessions is one thing. Having her here, in front of him, is a whole other thing. He still didn't come into terms with himself with the way he handled things and told her all about his feelings and having her so damn _near_ to him was making his heart stutter and his mind to turn into a mush.

Shizune was talking while she was taking the boxes put of the way, ignoring the way her heart jumped at the sight of Kakashi, alive, _breathing,_ working behind his desk. He was looking away from her, as if something is still bothering him, but she doesn't let it deter her. Whatever lies between them now, they will talk it out and smooth things out.

She put one of the bento boxes near Shikamaru's hand, "Sorry, it took too long. I had to go back to my apartment and cook this food first since most restaurants were already closed by the time I finished work at the hospital."

Shikamaru glanced between them, his eyes lingering on the way that the Hokage was avoiding his _girlfriend's_ gaze and the faint blush that had started to creep up on the kunoichi's face and he let a small smirk grace his lips, an idea popping up on his mind. The young advisor then made quick work on the paper that he was perusing.

"I'm done here, Hokage-sama," he said as he put the pen down on the desk, just as Shizune was putting the other box beside Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi's head snapped up and eyes widening slightly, something akin to panic rising up his throat. He doesn't think he can be alone with Shizune right now. Not when he's feeling awkward and nervous and shy and she's not exactly helping since she's so close to him and Kakashi can smell the shower gel that she so often used and –

"Shizune-san, is it alright if I take this food with me? I think if I eat this here, I'll immediately fall asleep on these papers," Shikamaru asked, a glint in his eyes.

His assistant readily nods, "Go on ahead, then, Shikamaru. I know you're tired from the fight and then you had to do the work here. Good night!"

The young advisor stood up, grabbed the bento box and turned to leave. Shizune busied herself with tidying the papers cluttered on the desk. Kakashi was left staring incredulously at the back of the young man. Before Shikamaru grasped the door knob, he turned back around, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Good night, Shizune-san! Hokage-sama!" he greeted cheerfully and left the office.

_That damned pineapple-head!_

Shizune, unaware of what happened, turned back to look at the door, "What happened to him?"

Kakashi blinked and looked back down at his paper, "No idea."

Shizune sat down at the seat vacated by Shikamaru and stared at Kakashi. He can feel the weight of her gaze and he tried very hard not to flinch.

She had enough. She reached across the table and snatched the papers from his hands. He finally looked up, eyes finally meeting hers.

"Wha-?"

Determination spurred her to speak, "I'll do this. These are the only ones left right?"

At his affirmative nod, she gestured at the food, "Go ahead and eat. I know you're tired and hungry. I can handle these and then we'll talk."

He blinked, "But Shizune…"

Whatever it is that he was going to say was cut off when she glared at him.

She's incredibly confused, tired and more than ready to fall into deep slumber. But she wouldn't go to bed unless this is smoothed out.

She pointed at the box, " _Eat,"_ she ordered. She didn't remove her eyes from him until he pulled his mask down, reached for the food and finally opened the box.

Shizune sighed quietly and began to read the paper on her hands, the crack of the chopsticks and Kakashi's eating are the only sounds in the spacious office.

Kakashi stole a glance at his _fiancée._ Her eyes were trained on the paper, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, shoulders hunched in weariness and lips pursed in irritation. On the brief moment that Kakashi met her eyes earlier, he can clearly see the exhaustion shining in her eyes, which is understandable. She'd been working at the hospital since this morning, she had to deal with numerous patients and a life-changing call all in one day; she's probably more tired than he is and she still took the time to cook him dinner.

Shizune gathered her thoughts as she wrote on the document. She knows exactly what she wants but what does _he_ want? She has no idea but she will soon find out. She won't allow this night to end without knowing his real motive. She put the paper aside for his signature and went on to the next paper.

However, she had to make herself clear that she's not here to force her wants. What she intends to do is to talk: talk what they want to do, where do they go from here, to work around their differences and to compromise, because, from her limited experience in relationships, that's what lovers do. Communicate, understand and compromise.

She was down to her last paper when he spoke again, "Thank you for the food."

Shizune glanced up and gestured at the papers that she finished, "These ones need your signature. Give me a moment, this is the last one."

Kakashi nodded and put the bento box aside, tossing the chopsticks to the trash bin and clearing a space in front of him to sign the papers. He took his time eating the food that she brought and, yet, he still didn't know what to tell her. His mind was racing while he signed the papers that she approved. Nerves are getting to him. He chugged the water and looked at Shizune. She was still writing but it appeared that she's almost done.

A short moment later, she was handing him the paper for signature.

Shizune stared at him intently as he signed the last paper that she gave him and took a small victory as he tried hard not to flinch under her gaze. She didn't mean to make him uncomfortable but she couldn't help herself from glaring at him. Once he put the paper on top of its companions, she started to speak.

"Kakashi," she started as evenly as she can and waited for him to look at her before continuing, "I'm not here to argue with you – that's the last thing that I want to do right now. I want us to talk, to clarify this," she gestured her hands in front of her in a wild manner, " _This_ thing between us."

He gulped. What is going on? Is she going to break –

"No, I'm not going to break up with you," she answered his unspoken question with a huff and a light glare.

Kakashi breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Shizune glared a little more and then sighed, trying to release some of the tension inside her body. Her shoulders hunched slightly and she leaned her tired body back on the seat.

Kakashi noticed her slouched posture, her face pale with exhaustion, her tired and half-closed eyes, "You need to rest. We can talk tomorrow."

He watched as the familiar look of determination took over her face. If anything, Shizune Kato is one kunoichi who persevered towards her goal.

"No, we'll talk tonight," she responded after a few moments and met his worried gaze, "Before I lose my courage."

He nodded.

She took a deep breath, "I know exactly what I want, Kakashi. What about you?"

He blinked, his mind going blank, "Wha-?"

Shizune folded her hands on her lap, her thumbs twiddling as her fingers intertwined with each other and she kept her gaze on him, "I meant what I said on the phone, Kakashi. I love you. I really, _really_ do and I want nothing but to spend the remaining years of my life with you. But I want to know what _you_ want. When you proposed over the phone, I didn't hesitate to answer because that's exactly what I want: to be with you."

She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, "I want to know, Kakashi, is marrying me what you really want?"

Kakashi can only stare at her with wide eyes. This was not what he expected when she came into his office. He expected awkwardness, tension, confusion. He didn't expect his feelings to be _doubted._

"Shizune, are you doubting my words?" he asked after a few seconds of tensed silence, trying to ignore the sting in his heart at the thought.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

He stood up and paced behind his desk, running his hand through his hair. His fingers itched to put his mask back to his face, just to hide the expression of heartbreak that he was sure is showing.

"Shizune, I poured my heart out to you earlier today. I told you how much I feel about you, how much I _care._ Why are you asking me this?" he asked, agitation evident in his voice and face as he stopped and looked at her.

It was Shizune's turn to be slack-jawed.

"You… you think I'm doubting you?" she asked incredulously.

"Are you not?" he snapped as he continued his pacing.

She stood up as well, her hands clenched tight, "Kakashi," she called out, a hint of anger in her voice, "I'm not doubting your _love._ I know you love me as much as I love you. What I want to know is if you really want to marry me!"

He stopped and looked back at her, his eyes wide with varying emotions, "What?!"

Shizune took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, "You proposed in the most unconventional way, when you thought you were going to… to die."

He didn't say anything and Shizune took that as a permission to continue, "I really want to be with you, Kakashi, for the rest of my life but we don't need to rush things. I'm perfectly fine with being your girlfriend for a while if you're not yet comfortable at the thought of having a fiancée. I know engagement and marriage is a big step forward and you wanted to take things slowly but I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do yet. A relationship needs to compromise for it to work."

She was startled when he began to chuckle.

Kakashi couldn't help himself and his light chuckles evolved to a full-blown laughter. This drama, this anxiety, all because of a little misunderstanding.

"I… I'm so… sorry," he managed to gasp out between his laughter, "Just… just give me a moment… please."

Shizune fell silent as she watched Kakashi's attempt to compose himself. Once he's calms enough and his laughter had subsided, he finally looked at her, his eyes shining with a mixture of mirth and affection.

"Oh, Shizune," he said tenderly, "You have no idea how much I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. She opened her mouth to reply but he had already ducked down, reaching for something in his drawer. She remained on her spot, curiosity gnawing at her until he straightened up, his hand clenched around something.

"Shizune," he spoke quietly, his voice low and his gaze determined, "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

She inhaled sharply and she nodded, her mouth going inexplicably dry, "I won't."

He nodded absentmindedly and stood in front of her. One of his hands took hers in a gentle yet firm grip, "What I said over the phone – all of it – was true."

He took a deep breath through his nose, "I never thought I'd be in the position that I am now, and I'm not referring to my appointment as a Hokage. What I mean is that, I never knew that I would love someone so much that I want to spend the remainder of my life with them."

He looked deeply in her eyes that were now shining with unshed tears.

"I'm not good with romance and you know that. So, I'm just going to do what I want to do," he declared as he went down on one knee and presented her the open box of ring, hearing her gasp.

"Shizune Kato, I'm asking you again because I want you to know that this is what I _want_. Will you do me the honor of being your husband?" he asked, looking up at her. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears were streaming silently down her cheeks.

She looked down at him, feeling overwhelmed with the emotions swimming in his eyes: apprehension, nervousness, _love_.

She fell to her knees and grasped his hands tightly and managed to gasp out an answer, "Yes, Kakashi, I will marry you."

Kakashi felt his heart burst from all the emotions that are welling inside his chest and he can only grin widely. She was still crying and giggling at the same time but he never thought someone would be so damn _beautiful_ while crying. He couldn't help himself and he surged forward, catching her lips in a chaste yet passionate kiss. When he leaned back, she was grinning, and he let himself bask in the happiness that they're both feeling.

With shaking fingers, he took the ring from the box, held her hand in the other, dropping the red box on the floor and slid the ring on her left ring finger. Just as he thought, the ring looked absolutely perfect on her hand once it was settled on her finger. She admired the jewelry on her hand, her eyes shining once again. Then, she cupped her hands on his face, looking deeply into his eyes, her lips stretched in a wide smile.

"I love you, Kakashi," she whispered before she leaned closer and kissed him.

_And I love you too._


	28. Chapter 28

They went back to her apartment together, sleeping soundly and their arms wrapped around one another in exhaustion. Kakashi didn't mind; they're both weary and in need of some rest – Shizune even more so – before they face their duties again in the morning.

When Kakashi began to wake, his hands reached for Shizune warmth, only to feel the cold and empty sheets against his fingers. He blearily opened his eyes, blinking a few times against the bright sunlight that seeped in through the thin curtain. Shizune's not in bed anymore. She must be preparing breakfast. He sat up and sighed. If the sun is already this high, then it's quite late and they have to get ready for the day.

He stood up and pulled on the shirt that he left on one of her drawers and made a quick trio to the bathroom. When he stepped out of the room, Shizune was already setting up the table with the breakfast that she prepared, their bento boxes neatly stacked on the other side table. She smiled when he walked in and his heart made a little jump when the sunlight hit her left hand and made the ring on her finger glimmer proudly.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully. Kakashi stepped close to her, cupped her face with his hands and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, there was a light blush dusting her cheeks and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Good morning, my dear _fiancée,_ " he murmured, hands still holding her face.

Her blush deepened and his smirk widened at the desired reaction, "That… takes some time to get used to."

The Hokage leaned his forehead against hers, "Hm? Would you be more comfortable if it's… Mrs. Hatake?"

She giggled, her blush darkening, leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss, "It's nearly 7:30, Hokage-sama. Let's get ready for work."

He pouted and sighed dramatically, earning another giggle from the woman. She kissed him again and pulled away, taking his hand and directing him towards the table. She really prepared a hearty breakfast and they ate in comfortable silence.

They were almost done when Shizune spoke again, "So, you'll be questioning them today."

Kakashi swallowed the last of his tea and shook his head, "Not really. Our Yamanaka ninjas and personnel will go ahead and perform their clan's hidenjutsu on the rogues and the Yuki ninjas. I'll be there to observe and ask for any information they had managed to glean from them for a little while before going to the office."

She stirred her tea slowly, "You think it's necessary? Subjecting the Yuki ninjas to _that_ jutsu, I mean."

He absently took her free hand, "I think so, yeah. I don't think we can afford to be lousy now and not be as thorough on our actions as we did before."

She nodded in understanding, "I see. But don't you think Koyuki will be offended?"

He snorted, "I honestly don't care if she gets offended or whatever she would feel about this. She withheld so much important information from us when we're already being terrorized by the people caused by their incompetence. Our village and its people were the ones who faced the consequences of their inadequacy."

She stared at him, silent for almost a minute, "That's… some strong emotions right there, Kakashi."

He chuckled and rubbed her hand in a comforting manner, "Maybe I'm still tired?"

It was her turn to chuckle and she stood up, pulling her hand away from his grasp, "Perhaps. Come on, Hokage-sama! The earlier we start our work, the earlier we can finish for the day!"

* * *

"Good morning, Hokage-sama!" one of Ibiki's subordinates greeted.

Kakashi nodded as an acknowledgement, "Have they started?"

They nodded in confirmation and led him to the room, where several Yamanakas and the equipment that they needed to perform their task. One of them was Ino, who had her eyes closed as she held the top of Miho's head. Ibiki was standing close to them with his arms crossed.

Kakashi walked to stand beside the burly man, "Anything?"

The Jounin nodded, "We found out that he had been working as a mole in the Yuki's ranks in favor of the rogue's group, informing them of when the Land of Snow is preparing an ambush against their group or if their hideout was discovered. So far, we found no evidence that the Snow's leaders, government or any of those ninjas sent by Koyuki-sama is part of this mess."

Kakashi stared at the closed eyed Miho and clenched his teeth, his jaw tensing in anger, "Any motive?"

Ibiki scoffed lightly, "Aside from his 'unending and unyielding loyalty to Doto-sama' – his words, not mine – there's no other clear motive that we found so far."

Kakashi sighed. All of this mess, all of his ninjas that were injured, all of them had risked their lives all because this sons of bitches are a bunch of fanatics who followed a dead man's ideology blindly.

The Hokage relaxed his jaw and spoke in a more neutral tone, "The Yuki ninjas? The rogues?"

"They're being held in the other rooms and are being subjected to _this_ by the other Yamanaka clan members," Ibiki replied.

Kakashi nodded and turned to leave the room, "I'll check on them, then."

First, he went to the rooms where the Yuki shinobi were being held and the personnel that was reviewing their records all said the same thing: that the Yuki ninjas appeared to have no affiliation to the rebels and they also had no knowledge of Miho's involvement. Somewhat satisfied, he moved on to the other rooms, where the two other captured criminals were still being 'questioned'.

One of Ibiki's men was standing by the door, their back leaning against the wall. Kakashi nodded in gratitude as they opened the door for him. The Yamanaka holding the head of the rebel didn't even flinch when the door slammed heavily behind Kakashi. The Hokage turned to the ninja that was reviewing the information that they managed to procure from the man's head.

"Did you find anything?" Kakashi asked.

They looked up, "Nothing to incriminate the Yuki government nor their ninjas, Hokage-sama. It appears that they really are innocent."

Kakashi nearly breathed a sigh of relief. He was already making contingency plans and anticipating peace talks in his head and it definitely alleviated his worries, to know that this organized group is confirmed to have absolutely no connection to the government of the Land of Snow. He gave the personnel a nod and turned to leave.

He entered the room next door, where the last of the criminals is being held. The personnel from the other side of the door frantically opened the door for him as he entered.

"They're almost finished early, Hokage-sama," they told him.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose in surprise and he chanced a glance at the one being subjected to the jutsu, "So soon?"

They nodded, "Yes, Hokage-sama. Turns out this one was just a new recruit – a member for only a few months."

His forehead knitted in confusion, "What do you mean? All the other members were at least 25 years old or above."

"This young man was a son of a former member of their organization," they explained as they held out the papers to Kakashi containing the information about the criminal, "A few months ago, he was persuaded by his father when he was 15 to join the group since the father is dying of some disease. Reason why he only held little information."

Kakashi's eyes skimmed over the documents, confirming the facts that was said to him. The young man's father was a former Jounin under Doto's reign and rebelled when Koyuki took back the Land of Snow, leaving behind a wife and two children to fend for themselves in the harsh conditions of Yuki. The young man just reached 15, already a Chuunin of the Yuki, and he was out on a mission when his father came to talk to him while he was on night watch. He was persuaded by his father and left his group, who were still sleeping in their tents.

He handed the papers back to the ninja tasked with studying the records, "Thank you for telling me. If there's anything that will happen, I'll be at the Tower. We still need to properly coordinate this incident with the Land of Snow."

The personnel nodded and bowed respectfully. As Kakashi turned to leave, another voice spoke from behind him.

"What do you intend to do with us, Hokage-sama?"

He turned around saw the young man's eyes already open, his hands and feet already bound by shackles. Kakashi stared at him. He's too young, his eyes too wide but also too tired. His shoulders were hunched, as if the world was resting on his shoulders. Kakashi couldn't stop the pangs of pity that coursed through him. He was once a young man faced with the cruelty of the shinobi world and he can fully understand where the young man's mourning and grimness is coming from. But justice for these criminals doesn't belong in his hands. And their village deserve justice from the pain that they inflicted against his shinobi.

"We already informed the Land of Snow of your arrest," he said evenly, the visible part of his face showing nothing, " _They_ will be the one to decide what they're going to do with you."

With that, Kakashi left the interrogation room.

* * *

The arrival of the Yuki ninjas to retrieve their comrades, their fallen and the rogue criminals was a rather uneventful day.

A group of 10 Yuki ninjas arrived three days after Kakashi informed them that their problem had been solved, two days earlier than they anticipated. Luckily, Shizune had already made the necessary preparations for their imminent arrival the day after the fateful fight. They were welcomed by Shikamaru, Kotetsu and Izumo and was led to the Tower immediately.

Kakashi sat behind his desk, donning his Hokage robe and hat while Shizune stood a few feet behind him when the door opened and Kotetsu announced the arrival of the ninjas. They entered one by one, standing in a single file in his office. Shikamaru, Kotetsu and Izumo then moved to stand beside him.

One of the ninjas stepped forward and bowed down to him respectfully, "Thank you for welcoming us, Hokage-sama. Your hospitality is very much appreciated."

Kakashi gave her a nod, "We welcome you to Konohagakure. I hope your journey had been favorable to you."

The ninja nodded, "It is, Hokage-sama. We hurried with our pace and, thankfully, made our travel quick."

He clasped his hands on his desk and stared at the woman squarely, "I understand that you're going to have a long journey back home. So I suppose you'd want to get down to business immediately?"

"If it's alright with you, Hokage-sama."

Shizune moved forward and handed him a pile of papers, "These are the composite sketches of the rebels that died in the skirmish the other night."

Kakashi handed some of the papers to the woman in front, to which she skimmed with her eyes, "I do recognize some of them. Thank you for the effort, Hokage-sama."

He shook his head, "No, don't thank me. Those were the works of the ninjas in the morgue. If I may ask, would you take the criminals we captured back to your village or will they be sent to Hozuki castle?"

The Yuki ninja looked up, "We're not certain yet. Kazahana-sama is still conferring and consulting with the village council with regards to these renegades. Which reminds me, Hokage-sama," the woman's expression turned almost apologetic, "Please believe that Yuki and its people are innocent and have no hand at what had transpired. Sota Miho is a spy and a criminal who compromised the safety of the people of your village and, for that, he will certainly face the consequences of his actions."

Kakashi looked down thoughtfully at the papers still on his desk, "These are the information that we managed to gather from the rogues that had been captured. It's evident and it proves that the government and the leaders of the Land of Snow is not, in any way, involved in the mess that these people have created. And I believe the sources that _we_ have."

The woman nodded in grim understanding as she handed the sketches to her companion, "I… we completely understand, Hokage-sama. Thank you for hearing us out. If we may kindly ask, can our innocent comrades be freed already?"

Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru, "My advisor, Nara Shikamaru, and some of my ninjas will lead you to the building where they're being held. I would assume that they will be also be utilized as guards of the criminals?"

She nodded affirmatively, "We want them to have the most guards so they don't try anything to escape."

"That's a good and a very necessary decision. Thank you," he replied gratefully "Now, Shikamaru will be escorting you to the building."

Shikamaru nodded, "If you'll please follow me."

One by one, the Yuki ninjas and Shikamaru left the office, the door closing softly behind them and leaving Kakashi and Shizune alone. The Hokage leaned back on his seat and heaved a great sigh.

"Tired?" Shizune asked in amusement as she stepped closer and stood behind his chair. Kakashi swiveled his chair around and gave her a grin behind his mask.

"I'm actually relieved," he corrected and he placed his hands upon her hips, "It's really over now, my soon-to-be wife. We finally have the time to plan our wedding."

She looked to the side for a moment, a look of contemplation in her face as she settled her hands on his shoulders, "Yeah… about that…" she muttered, her thumbs running nervous circles on the fabric of his Hokage robe.

Kakashi looked up at her in alarm, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes snapped to his, "It's nothing, I swear! I just… I'm just thinking…"

He frowned, "What is it?"

Shizune took a deep breath, "I'm just thinking about the wedding. I know it's supposed to be grand since you're the Hokage."

"But…?" He prompted.

"But… I'm not so comfortable with so many people around us on our special day," she said in a rush, her words coming out in a single breath.

Kakashi stared at her with confusion, "Wha...?"

"Don't get me wrong!" she exclaimed, "I'm proud and honored to marry you but… I don't want that whole spectacle that happened during Naruto's wedding and I'm not that comfortable with so many guests around," she explained.

Kakashi's face brightened with realization. Shizune and their friends had recounted to him the whole fiasco that occurred while planning Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Considering his position as the Hokage, it is expected that his nuptial is as grand as Naruto's. However, he can't just ignore his fiancée's discomfort when that day comes. It is _their_ wedding, after all. They should be the one to decide what will happen.

His mind was running a mile a minute when an idea came to his mind and a grin made it's way to his lips, "I have a solution to that."

He explained his plan to her and she patiently listened, not even interrupting once to protest even if she looked unsure. When he finished, Shizune still looked hesitant.

"Kakashi," she asked with worry in her voice, "Are you sure about this?"

He stood up and kissed her cheek, "I'm the Hokage, a little abuse of position wouldn't hurt anyone," he gave her a cheeky grin, "Come on, Shizune, what do you think?"

She pouted, "…it's not so bad, after all. You know what? Fine, fine. Let's do this."

His grin widened and he began to take off his Hokage robe and hat, leaving him in his dark uniform, "I'll be right back. You make the calls while I'm out."

* * *

He ran the streets of Konoha excitedly, a certain destination pushing his feet to move forward. As he entered the street where the night market will be, he slowed down a bit and his face brightened when he spotted the jewelry store.

He entered and the store owner welcomed him with a wide smile, "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama!"

He smiled back, "Good afternoon to you, too. Hey, about those things that I ordered…"

"They're ready now, Hokage-sama!" the owner declared and turned, reaching down towards the cabinet behind him. After a few seconds of rummaging around, he straightened himself and presented the blue velvet box to Kakashi proudly.

"Just as you asked, Hokage-sama," the owner grinned. Kakashi took the box and opened it, studying the gold bands that rests inside.

"Simple, just as you requested," the owner declared. Kakashi snapped the box shut and dug into his pocket, pulling out the money that he needed.

"Thank you for making it so quick," the Hokage stated as the man accepted the cash.

The owner waved a hand, "Don't worry about it, Hokage-sama. It's the least I can do for keeping our village safe."

Kakashi gave him a grateful smile and left the store.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived at the office, Gai was already in his office with Kurenai as his companion. Shizune was chatting with them and the two Jounins gave him a quizzical look the moment he entered the room.

"Kakashi, nice to see you," Kurenai said with a smile, "What is this meeting about?"

"Oh, I know!" the former Taijutsu expert said, "Eternal Rival! I knew you'd take my challenge of a swimsuit competition someday!" Gai exclaimed with a bright grin.

Kakashi locked the office door and held up his hands, "No, it's not for that Gai. We called you here for the very important event of our lives."

Kurenai's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Shizune moved to stand beside him and Kakashi grasped her left hand with his right one, "We're getting married."

Their eyes widened before a wide grin appeared on Kurenai's lips, "That's so great! Congratulations! When –"

She was cut off when a sudden sob was heard throughout the room. They looked at Gai, who had tears running down his face. Nonetheless, he was smiling a genuine smile.

"Kakashi," the normally loud man was speaking softly, his voice ringing with happiness and pride, "I am so happy for you, my friend. Sakumo-san would've been so proud of you."

The Hokage felt tears prickle his eyes at the words of his best friend. Letting go of Shizune's hand, he stood in front of Gai and placed a hand on his soulder.

"Thank you, Gai," he said, his voice thick with emotion, "You're my best friend. What you said… it means a lot to me."

"So," Kurenai interjected with a clap of her hand, "When's the wedding?"

Kakashi glanced at Shizune and, seeing the determined look on her face, he answered for the both of them.

"Today."

Kurenai blinked, "Today? As in… later? After work?"

Shizune stepped closer to her friend, "No. Today as in right now. We're just waiting for Tsunade to officiate the wedding."

Gai and Kurenai gaped at the two of them, their eyes wide with disbelief.

"Wha-?"

"Ho-?"

"Now?!" the two chorused.

Shizune gave the two a happy grin, "Yes, right now. I just… I realized that I want our wedding to be intimate and not something that's not so grand. We just want our two best friends to be here as the witnesses and we'll have a celebration later tonight as a post-reception."

The two still had a shocked look on their faces that made Kakashi grin behind his mask, "I'm sorry you had to know this way," he apologized half-heartedly.

Kurenai recovered first, "Oh, you guys, I am honored that you chose us as your witnesses!" she exclaimed.

Shizune took Kurenai's hand between her own and spoke with tears in her eyes, "You guys have no idea how much this means to us."

The raven-haired woman gave her a grin, "Anything for you, my friend."

A knocked interrupted their conversation. Shizune opened the door and revealed Tsunade, who looked pissed off.

"Really, Hatake?" she demanded as she stepped into the room, "In the middle of the day? When it's not even lunch yet?"

Kakashi grinned sheepishly, "My apologies, Tsunade-sama, but I just couldn't wait any longer."

Tsunade waved a dismissive hand and made her way behind the desk, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, where's that paper?"

Kakashi reached under the piles of paper on his desk and pulled out the certificate that they needed. Shizune handed her the booklet that the blonde needed to perform the ceremony. Kakashi and Shizune the stood in front of the desk and their two friends took their position beside them. Tsunade opened the booklet to the right page, cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Hatake Kakashi and Kato Shizune…"

The ceremony had been quick. There were no vows exchanged, the words were clipped the rings were slipped on almost carelessly and the signatures made on the paper were hastily scribbled. Duty will call soon and they need to get back to their work. Right after, the three left the office, with the promise of making the reservation at the restaurant and inviting their friends for the reception party. That left the newly wed couple alone in his office. Kakashi turned to face his _wife_ and gave her a grin.

"So, Mrs. Hatake Shizune…" he teased and his grin widened when she blushed.

She giggled, her face still tinged pink, "Yes, Mr. Hatake?"

"We never really got to say our vows," he began.

She blinked, "Are saying that your going to recite a vow… for me? For our wedding?" she asked with surprise, her voice tremulous.

He nodded, taking her hands in his and cleared his throat, "Shizune," he began, "I love you because you are happy and independent and strong. I love you because you love your family and friends just as fiercely as I love mine. You are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could have ever imagined and more loved than I ever thought was possible. You make me unbelievably proud and I promise that I will make you proud as your husband."

He looked straight into her eyes, almost getting lost in the dark pools that are now brimming with tears, and he continued his speech, "I vow to listen to you and learn from you. I vow to laugh with you and cry with you. I vow to value our differences just as much as our common ground. I vow to put all my effort into strengthening our marriage and giving you the best version of myself, on good days or bad days, rain or shine. I'll love you forever. I am so lucky that you are mine."

A tear ran down her face and she pulled his mask down to kiss him, "Kakashi," she whispered once they pulled away, "Oh, Kakashi you made me so happy right now and I didn't even prepare a vow!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her frame, "Shizune, it's alright. We're not really expected to do this today."

She hummed and buried her face on the crook of his neck. They stayed that way for a little while longer, savoring in the warmth of their love, until Shizune pulled away.

"I thought of something," she declared.

"What?"

"Hatake Kakashi, I choose you to be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become. I will respect and honor you always and in all ways. With you, I pledge to repair one small piece of the world. I promise you that I am the woman who will love you like no one else can and you will always be the man that pushes me to live the longest for. I take you to be my spouse, to have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, in this world and the next," she finished.

It was Kakashi's turn tear up and to kiss his sweet, beautiful and simply wonderful _wife,_ Hatake Shizune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: im so sorry that the update is late!! i was in the hospital yesterday because of a severe allergic reaction that had me gasping for air. thankfully, i was rushed immediately to the hospital and im still alive xD
> 
> anyway!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! there will be an epilogue in a few days, i swear. maybe by wednesday it will be posted :)))


	29. Chapter 29

The night had been fun, something that they spent with their long-time friends and Kakashi's students. Kurenai, Gai and Tsunade made true to their word of only inviting their closest friends but they went a bit overboard with the preparation, however, for they rented out the whole place for the rest of the night. Drinks flowed freely, food was served continuously and Tsunade had generously offered to pay for the bill as a wedding gift to the newly weds.

Genma, Raido and Aoba playfully teased the couple and tried to get more food and drinks to their table. His trio of students, together with Hinata, congratulated him cordially, although Naruto was a little bit sulky because he wasn't with them in the actual ceremony. Kakashi placated him with a promise of ramen soon. Tenzo and Sai, who were released from the hospital yesterday, gave them their congratulations, as well, and Sai even gave them a portrait that he drew. It was of the two of them, standing side by side, their hands clasped together and Shizune lightly blushing cheeks and joyful smile was portrayed perfectly in Sai's drawing.

Kakashi and Shizune almost got no chance to sit down, trying to attend to their guests' need and keeping up with their antics, having to stop Tsunade from overdrinking and attempting to stop Gai from having a competition with every guest.

It was past midnight when they got back to her apartment, utterly exhausted but brimming with happiness. They just got married and they got to celebrate their special day with their friends and family. The day just couldn't get better.

Kakashi spoke as he locked the door behind them, "Hey, Shizune."

She turned to face him, "Hmm?"

He put one hand on the side of her face and the other grasped her upper arm. Kakashi delighted at the sight of redness that crept up her neck, "I have a news to tell you."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What is it?"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, "We're having a vacation," he said, going straight to the point.

She blinked, "Wha-?"

His grin widened and he shrugged, "I asked Shikamaru to fill in for us next week and he agreed. We can have a proper honeymoon wherever you want."

Her mouth fell open, "B-but! But what about work?! I know Shikamaru is smart and reliable but we can't just leave him alone to do the work."

Kakashi pulled his mask down to show her a reassuring smile, "I know that but I already took care of it. I have Tsunade-sama and Naruto to help him."

"Huh?"

He ran his hand up and down her arm, "I mean, Naruto is my successor anyway. While we're gone, Tsunade-sama will act as the Hokage on my stead and she'll have Naruto with her to help and to teach him the how-to and the responsibility of a Hokage. That way, he'll learn the basics of being a Hokage. And don't worry about it. I already talked to them before Tsunade-sama got drunk and they both agreed."

A smile started to grow on her lips, which then turned into a full-blown grin and she squealed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Kakashi!" she exclaimed as his arms wrapped around her waist. He chuckled and pulled her away at arms' length.

"We both need the little break, Shizune. We deserve it. And, besides, I'd like to get away for our honeymoon," he replied and leaned down to kiss her. God, he can't get enough of this woman.

Their kisses turned passionate and their hands began to roam their bodies. When Kakashi pulled away, he whispered against her lips.

"Let's go, Mrs. Hatake Shizune. Bedroom's calling."

* * *

**Epilogue**

**10 years later**

Kakashi glanced around the rooftop, foot tapping impatiently. The next Hokage has yet to show himself and they're getting behind the schedule.

"Can't wait to pass the title?" a lilting voice beside him teased.

He turned to face his wife, a smirk behind his mask, "You know I do. I'm so done with the paper works and you know that."

She giggled and a small voice chimed in, "What's so funny, mama?"

Another one answered, "You are because you're being clumsy!"

Shizune sighed and faced the two, "Boys, behave," she scolded.

The two little boys glared at each for a moment before bowing their heads in embarrassment, "Sorry, mama, sorry papa."

A year into their marriage, Kakashi and Shizune had been blessed by twin boys, which they promptly named Sakumo and Dan. As the years go by, more and more differences were being discovered between the two boys. Dan, who had his mother's hair color, face and eye shape, was more of a cheerful type. He always had a smile on his little face, always greets people politely and had expressed his desire of being a part of the shinobi. Sakumo was a mix of his parents when it comes to looks. He had his father's silver hair and jaw, while he got his nose, eye and lip shape from his mother. Sakumo is a quiet kid, fascinated with books and had voiced his interest in being a medical ninja, when the boys had once accompanied their mother in her work at the hospital.

The twins then moved to stand beside her and Kakashi crouched down to their eye-level, "Boys," he reproached gently, "Today is a special day for your uncle Naruto. Try to keep your bicker among yourselves and behave with your mother, okay?"

They both nodded, "Yes, papa."

Kakashi stood up straight and voiced his irritation again, "Now, where is he?"

"Hokage-sama," a voice spoke. He turned to face Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, where is Naruto?" the Rokudaime asked.

Shizune watched as the two males discussed something amongst themselves. Beside her, the little boys were watching the scene with wide, innocent eyes.

"Mama," Dan asked, his head tilted up to look at her. Sakumo was also looking up at her, obviously intrigued, "What's going on? What's taking Uncle Naruto so long?"

She smiled gently at her children and gave their heads a pat, "I don't know," she confessed, "But I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Uncle Naruto!" Dan exclaimed, looking to their left. Shizune turned and, indeed, Naruto is there, talking to her husband and Shikamaru. Naruto, however, was alone, his family nowhere to be found and he was sweating profusely, as he listened to what Kakashi and Shikamaru was telling him. Her eyebrows scrunched his confusion. Why does he look anxious? But Shizune brushed it off as his nerves.

Her husband began to walk forward to face the crowd of people gathered below the Hokage Tower. When he passed her, he lightly grasped her hand, their fingers brushing against each other and she had to smile. Her husband, though he doesn't show emotions that much, is quite affectionate.

He began to speak to the crowd and she quickly took out the camera from her bag snapped a picture of his back. When he finally called Naruto over and the newly named Hokage waved at the citizens of Konohagakure, she took another photo.

She liked taking these pictures. Their house is littered by probably a thousand pictures by now but Kakashi and Shizune liked these pictures. As they both promised before their marriage, they would create more memories and take more pictures to keep as a memento of all the things that they shared. It will serve as a reminder of their love, of the little family that they both promised to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass A/N: omFG I MANAGED TO FINISH MY FIRST EVER SHORT NOVEL AAAAAHHHHHHH. OMG THIS IS A FEAT FOR ME BECAUSE, FOR ALL YEARS THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT I FINISHED A WORK. 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who stuck with this little project that i did. you guys are the best! your comments and votes really gave me the motivation to continue and to try my best with this short novel.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hows that for a first chapter? Thoughts, questions, violent reactions? Let me know in the reviews!  
> Kazahana Doto and Roga Nadare were the antagonists from the Naruto Movie Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. Roga Nadare having a son is completely made up by me :D


End file.
